Etincelle de Lune
by DoubleZero0
Summary: La première rencontre entre Stiles et Derek, le lendemain de la morsure de Scott, est un véritable choc sensoriel pour le fils du shérif, dont le corps s'éveille à des pulsions inconnues, où l'avilissement physique côtoie la folie. A moins que... (/!\ Teen Wolf Reboot) [Publication lente et capricieuse]
1. Prologue : Quand le temps s'arrêta

**Salut à tous les amis des loups garou !**

 **Voici une nouvelle fiction, qui n'est pas si neuve que ça en fait, puisqu'elle traine dans mon ordinateur depuis maintenant plus d'un an, sauf qu'elle n'a pas encore de fin. Je profite donc de mon élan d'inspiration du moment pour vous faire découvrir cette histoire qui je le souhaite, pourra bientôt être cochée comme étant complète. J'ignore encore quel sera le rythme de publication, toutefois, j'ai dans l'idée de ne pas publier moins d'un chapitre par semaine. Ceci étant, cette nouvelle histoire ne devrait pas être aussi longue que "Sur nos présents débris".  
**

 **Voilà pour l'introduction de ce nouveau récit. Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue de ce Teen Wolf Reboot ! En espérant que la lecture vous plaira,sinon et bien désolé de ne pas satisfaire vos besoins d'évasion. Dans tous les cas,  
**

 **Bonne continuation dans vos autres activités,**

 **DbZ0**

* * *

 **Prologue : Quand le temps s'arrêta**

C'était comme s'il venait d'entrer dans un nouveau monde, pareil à un étrange phénomène qui l'aurait propulsé instantanément dans un rêve aux allures de dimension parallèle. Il ne pouvait plus respirer tant son corps s'engourdissait, un indécent plaisir s'infiltrant dans les moindres particules de son être, pour l'abasourdir d'envies. La tête lui tourna et il chancela imperceptiblement, redécouvrant dans une inspiration réflexe, cette réalité qui vint gifler ses sens pour lui délivrer la consistance de la vie qui l'entourait.

Il entendit distinctement le son du vent, le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, les mouvements de Scott à ses côtés, les battements de leurs cœurs désynchronisés par un décalage émotionnel flagrant. Son ami avait peur, mais Stiles ne savait plus. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps, sentant sur sa peau l'air frais qui voyageait furtivement, le tissu de ses vêtements qui enserraient certains membres et martelaient par ailleurs son épiderme, sous la caresse gênante des fibres de coton. L'intégralité de sa pilosité était hérissée dans la recherche de sensations, comme si son corps entier s'était branché sur un canal qui amplifiait la captation de tout ce qui l'environnait.

Le plus enivrant était ce foisonnement d'odeurs qui vint bouleverser ses impressions pour délivrer à son esprit, des messages qui l'emportaient dans une émotivité inédite. Cet étrange état lui donnait accès à des certitudes qui se confondaient à des réminiscences dont il n'avait pas eu conscience avant. La terre et son parfum si riche de vies, la senteur de la sève s'écoulant sur les troncs des conifères et autres essences de feuillus alentours, les arômes de la forêt foisonnante de diversité, l'odeur troublante de Scott, son piment exotique qui se teintait d'une appréhension altérée par les relents de lessive flottant sur sa peau.

Stiles en éprouvait le goût légèrement amer sur le bout de sa langue et cela le perturbait sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Et puis, il y avait ce bouquet qui lui parvenait, ce courant vaporeux qui s'était insinué dans son esprit pour venir subitement le foudroyer de lucidité. Il ne savait plus qui il était, tant l'intensité des besoins qu'avait fait naître cette odeur le paralysait dans la perception étirée de chaque instant.

Derek Hale était face à eux, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai, Stiles l'avait tout de suite identifié parce qu'il n'ignorait pas qu'ils étaient sur les terres de sa famille. Étrangement, il avait déjà su d'instinct que quelqu'un d'autre était près d'eux dans la forêt, avant même de le voir. D'envoutantes effluences avaient guidé son intuition vers un songe à suivre, absolument. Et là, au moment où il s'était rapproché, aveugle à ce qui lui arrivait vraiment, il l'avait reconnu, avait relevé la tête lentement et s'était laissé percuter par cette vision qui le délivra de tout le reste.

Un homme, un étranger dont l'aura ténébreuse, tout en dérobant l'ensemble de ses pensées pour les vouer à l'excitation, éveilla brusquement son être à l'existence. Si cet individu possédait une silhouette athlétique donnant des formes harmonieuses à sa tenue, c'était son parfum qui sabordait toute combativité au sein du jeune cœur qui le découvrait. Les effluves tièdes de sa transpiration, les notes persistantes de sa sueur au goût d'aciduler, l'odeur entêtante de son musc de mâle et tous les états d'âmes qu'elle trahissait. La colère, la concentration, l'étonnement, la vengeance, la surprise, l'envie, l'impossible, le renfermement, l'obstination, l'excitation, la résignation… C'était une explosion de sensations contradictoires et hypnotiques, merveilleusement effrayantes, violentes et caressantes à la fois.

Les yeux sévères de l'homme le fixaient sombrement, et l'adolescent qu'était Stiles se sentit pourtant chavirer. Même à distance, il pouvait saisir tant de teintes différentes dans le vert miroitant qui donnait vie à ce regard. Son cœur s'arrêta, et en une fraction de seconde, il ressentit une montée en puissance qui eut pour effet de transformer le temps pour le figer dans l'éternité. Tout, il voyait tout, entendait tout, sentait tout, goûtait à la vie avec une sensibilité rendue extrême. La moindre variation, le plus subtil changement extérieur se répercutait en lui avec une force décuplée, lui apparaissait avec une clarté effarante.

Stiles avait le sentiment que son cerveau hyperactif pouvait saisir l'infinité des nuances qui concouraient à l'inédit du présent. Oui, il savait que cet être qui se forçait à se montrer menaçant était plus qu'un homme, il ressentait l'extrême de ses sentiments blessés de passé, il voyait que derrière son armure d'agressivité se cachait un enfant apeuré par l'avenir. Le jeune avait d'ailleurs l'étrange assurance, que Derek Hale serait un être important pour lui, que ce moment dont il faisait l'expérience bouleversante allait redessiner sa vie, pour lui donner un sens nouveau.

Il le désirait, il voulait lui appartenir, être dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau, lui consacrer toutes ses fragilités afin qu'il les remodèle à sa convenance. Stiles se voyait se soumettre dans le besoin, lui présenter son cou pour qu'il y plante ses dents, se mettre à nu devant lui et lui offrir sa candeur. Il souhaitait s'unir à cet homme, être souillé par ses pulsions, le ressentir vibrer en lui, se déhancher sur son sexe, apprendre le goût de sa sueur, sentir sa salive s'écouler sur son corps, ses mains puissantes s'apposer sur ses muscles endoloris de plaisir. Il s'imaginait partager avec lui des moments d'un érotisme brûlant et aspirait à la complétude, espérait pouvoir contenter ce mâle au point qu'il veuille lui faire le don de sa semence. Les pensées de l'adolescent n'étaient plus que troublants fantasmes se mêlant à des onomatopées primales et instinctives, son être s'embrasant dans la nécessité.

Il devait s'offrir à Derek Hale, c'était viscéral, impérieux et cela dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, balayant allégrement l'ampleur des croyances qu'il avait nourries jusqu'alors. Dans les prunelles verdoyantes du jeune homme qui l'observait se dessinait son avenir et l'adolescent avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il n'avait fallu qu'une odeur, une vision, le son vibrant d'une voix d'alarme résonnant en lui comme un appel à la luxure, pour que Stiles Stilinski sache qu'il ne s'appartenait plus.

Puis, tout redevint normal et le temps sembla reprendre son cours, laissant le jeune au seuil d'une émotivité rendue folle d'espoirs insensés. Scott ressentit son trouble et le regarda comme si son ami n'était plus lui-même. Stiles revint sur terre et improvisa pour dissimuler les sentiments qui étaient nés dans cet instant où tout s'était révélé à lui dans l'évidence. Son cœur battait une chamade épuisante, mais il se concentra pour tenter d'apparaître aussi calme que possible. Il raconta à son comparse ses déductions concernant l'identité de l'homme qui avait interrompu leurs recherches. Quand ce dernier leur envoya l'inhalateur pour asthmatique que le basané avait égaré la veille, quelque chose dans son attitude trahissait qu'il avait expérimenté les mêmes turbulences passionnelles que celles qui avaient atteint Stile. Toutefois, seul le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills pouvait le comprendre ou peut-être qu'il essayait de s'en persuader. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance et si le dernier héritier du clan Hale leur avait commandé de déguerpir, le jeune hyperactif n'en avait plus aucun souvenir.

Pourtant, quand il rentra chez lui et s'y retrouva seul, Stiles se mit à pleurer sans comprendre ce qui guidait ses larmes, c'était un trop-plein d'impressions qu'il ne pouvait expurger que par l'intermédiaire de sanglots déchirants. Il avait la sensation que son cœur se comprimait dans l'impensable, qu'il ne s'arrêterait plus de pulser à ce rythme infernal, et cela l'effrayait. Tant que Derek n'aurait pas pris possession de lui, il avait la certitude qu'il serait voué à dépérir et il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui s'imprimaient dans cette terrible conviction.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il cela pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, pourquoi son sexe enflait dans ses sous-vêtements trop serrés et ne voulait plus se reposer ? Pourquoi ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un enchevêtrement de vœux concupiscents où il perdait le peu de pudeur qui lui restait ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que rien ne le soulagerait, que seul un être sur cette putain de planète pouvait apaiser les tensions qui tyrannisaient son corps ? L'adolescent pleura à genoux dans le hall d'entrée de sa demeure, se refusant de céder à l'envie de se toucher. Il était complètement déboussolé par tout ce qui prenait vie en lui. Plus rien n'avait de sens, tout son univers venait de subitement sombrer dans un douloureux chaos.

Et c'est là qu'il eut cette étrange appréhension, ce dédoublement mystérieux qui lui fit sentir, goûter, entendre, voir et éprouver l'existence, par l'intermédiaire d'un autre corps que le sien. Il était dans une maison délabrée, acculé contre un mur rongé par d'anciennes flammes, assis sur un plancher miteux. Il refusait de s'abandonner aux larmes, mais elles coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ces joues rasées. Il ne voulait pas s'aliéner, non, il ne se soumettrait pas au destin. Il hurla son malheur en regardant le plafond décrépit dans lequel des failles laissaient apparaître les derniers rayons du soleil.

Puis, il contempla quelques instants ses mains aux doigts épais, désœuvré de n'y voir aucun témoignage de ses erreurs. Et sa vision s'obscurcit, enfermée dans le noir que ses paumes imposaient à ses yeux boursoufflés de larmes acides. Il venait de rencontrer son âme sœur, c'était indéniable, les signes ne trompaient pas. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à éprouver autre chose qu'une peur panique de la voir périr par sa faute, comme tous ceux qui avaient importés pour lui. Pourquoi devait-il croiser ce jeune délice, le fils du shérif, alors que tout espoir l'avait quitté ? Comment se faisait-il qu'un être tel que lui eût cette chance ? Était-ce sa punition, savoir qui était son compagnon, où il vivait, et ne pas pouvoir partager quoi que ce soit avec lui ?


	2. L'appel de la forêt

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit!**

 **Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction, vraiment cela me touche beaucoup ! J'espère seulement qu'elle continuera de vous plaire parce que j'ignore si la narration sera égale d'un chapitre à l'autre. Enfin, je tiens à vous prévenir que certains passages de ce chapitre peuvent heurter la sensibilité, étant donné le caractère tabou qu'il revêtent. Voilà, je ne vais pas en faire plus long et vous laisser découvrir la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture sinon excusez-moi s'il vous plait, cela reste un partage gratuit.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **DbZ0.**

 **PS : RAR en bas**

* * *

 **L'appel de la forêt**

 _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que rien n'est à sa place, que le monde ne tourne pas vraiment rond, que je suis complètement à côté de mes pompes. Je cris sur tous les toits que je suis amoureux de Lydia, je fais une vraie fixette sur elle et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à bander quand je pense à elle. En fait, je n'arrive pas à bander tout court. J'ai à peine quinze ans et je suis déjà impuissant alors que je devrais avoir envie de me toucher la nouille toutes les cinq secondes, comme les potes, comme Scott. Quand j'entends les gars dans les vestiaires parler de leurs fantasmes et de leurs branlettes, je fais semblant d'être comme eux, mais en fait, je suis seulement jaloux que rien ne se produise dans mon pantalon. Ça fait deux ans maintenant que ma bite est comme un bout de chair inutile. À part me servir de tuyau pour pisser, elle ne réagit à rien._

 _J'ai trop honte d'être comme ça. Je me sens minable, anormal, débile. J'aimerais tellement bander parce qu'un courant d'air me caresse les couilles, comme quand j'avais douze ans et que mes poils commençaient à pousser. Mais ça n'arrive plus, c'est comme si ma vie sexuelle était morte avant d'avoir commencée. Putain, non content d'être un détraqué du bocal, je suis aussi mal foutu au niveau du service trois pièces. A quoi ça sert d'avoir une belle queue dont on n'a pas à rougir, si elle est incapable de se lever, de durcir, d'éjaculer. Et je n'arrive même pas à parler de ce problème. C'est tellement humiliant. Pourquoi personne ne me fais de l'effet en vrai alors que dans ma tête, tout fonctionne ?_

 _Confidence de Stiles à son traitement de texte, printemps de cette année. »_

Stiles s'était branlé plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y faisait, rien ne le comblait, il était encore raide. Dans le noir de sa chambre, nu sous les draps, l'adolescent titillait son sexe chaud, usé et douloureux. Cela faisait sept heures qu'il bandait sans discontinuer et ça devenait de plus en plus insupportable, extrême, terrible. Ses pensées étaient prisonnières d'incohérents courants qui le ramenaient toujours dans le fantasme d'yeux verts dévorant son âme. Tout son épiderme était sensibilisé au point que même le frôlement du tissu déclenchait des gémissements de plaisir, confondus à des complaintes de manque. Il suait excessivement et avait l'impression d'être malade de désirs.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle intensité. Il se noyait sans recul dans les obscurités de la concupiscence et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce qui arrivait à son corps. Il se tortilla sensuellement, pris par des pulsions ravageuses qui le repoussaient à la limite de l'inconscience. Il avait besoin de plus et il ne savait pas comment faire, tout son être souffrait, appelait à être calmé, mais rien ni personne ne venait. Il était perdu et lorsqu'il jouit une nouvelle fois sans s'être même stimulé, il eut la sensation qu'il se dirigeait inlassablement vers la folie.

Pourtant, cette idée ne lui faisait plus peur. Épuisé, il était néanmoins maintenu par l'emprise d'une chaleur intérieure qui lui empêchait tout repos, pour le consumer sans fin dans les affres d'une appétence insatiable. Il pleura son désarroi quelques minutes avant de se laisser aller à une nouvelle vague de besoin qui fit vibrer ses entrailles. Son corps lui réclamait un contentement qu'il était incapable d'assouvir seul et son désœuvrement n'en était que plus amer, d'heure en heure. Il se découvrit pour la énième fois et tenta maladroitement de se lever.

Sa peau luisait et des gouttes de transpiration s'écoulèrent de son front, glissèrent sur son nez pour s'échouer à même le sol. Ses jambes flageolèrent et dans un réflexe, Stiles réussit à se maintenir en s'appuyant sur sa table de nuit. Il marcha lentement, se tenant aux mûrs pour ne pas tomber. Sa vision était floue et il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Affaibli de convoitise, il avait l'intuition funambulesque qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de cette expérience. Il atteignit difficilement la porte de sa chambre et lorsque sa main moite et hésitante se posa sur la fraicheur de la clenche métallique, il laissa un soupir de consolation s'échapper de sa gorge sèche.

Puis, il tomba à genoux devant l'issue qu'il ne réussit pas à ouvrir, trop prit par les trémulations de ses membres souffreteux. Il se lamenta de nouveau, n'arrivant pas à se relever, ne pouvant que diriger sa main sur sa bite tendue dans la frustration. Du bout des doigts, il lissa son gland suintant, expira son insatisfaction avant de se saisir de son membre pour le masturber violemment, encore, tout en sachant que cela serait inutile, qu'il n'éprouverait aucune libération dans l'acte. Il s'arrêta alors subitement et tenta de se redresser, de se retrouver debout pour s'extirper de cette chambre, de cette étuve qui s'embrumait de son odeur désespérée. Il y parvint non sans mal, car son corps en nage glissait au contact de la peinture brillante recouvrant le battant, auquel il se pressait dans une tentative consternante d'évasion.

Après maints essaies, il réussit à échapper à sa prison et marcha nu, à quatre pattes sur le parquet du couloir, se laissant pathétiquement rouler de temps à autre sur le dos, pour pouvoir faire face à un vertigineux ondoiement de besoin, qui prenait d'assaut sa volonté pour l'écrabouiller dans l'inutile. Tari de larmes, il ne pouvait que sangloter dans le vide, sentant les courbatures de ses muscles contractés l'empêcher d'avancer. Il tremblait de froid et pourtant, il avait si chaud qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était dans un four, qu'il se consumait de l'intérieur. Dans ces conditions, il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes pour ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain et une dizaine d'autres pour enclencher la lumière, entrer dans la baignoire et ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau.

Au petit matin, quand le shérif rentra de sa permanence au poste, cela faisait un temps indéterminé que Stiles s'oubliait sous la morsure de la pluie froide, qu'il s'imposait afin d'éteindre la fièvre de ses licencieuses réactions physiques. Lorsque Noah entra dans la salle d'eau de l'étage, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui provoqua sa panique. Son fils était recroquevillé, grelotant, il pleurait sans discontinuer et lorsque le quinquagénaire tenta de le toucher, le jeune hurla.

Déconfit, Noah éteignit le jet de flotte et prenant son courage à deux mains, se saisit d'une serviette pour emmitoufler son gamin dedans. Mais Stiles se débattit, cria tout son soul, alors même que son père tentait de l'apaiser avec des paroles réconfortantes. L'homme le contraignit, le bloqua contre lui et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Là il se retrouva à étouffer tant l'odeur de sueur, de sexe et la chaleur des lieux le troublèrent instantanément. Stiles gémissait sans fin, s'accrochait à lui comme s'il avait peur d'être abandonné, mais dès que sa peau était touchée il s'égosillait dans le refus, s'agitant péniblement.

Son père l'obligea à s'assoir sur son matelas humide et le jeune ne savait plus où il se trouvait, il ignorait quel jour, quelle heure il était, il ne reconnaissait plus cet homme qui tentait de prendre soin de lui. La seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'était que la fraicheur de l'eau n'apaisait plus sa peau, que son intérieur brûlait d'insatisfaction et que la personne qui avait le pouvoir d'arrêter ça n'était pas là. Se découvrant de l'inutile serviette que Noah avait placée sur ses épaules, l'adolescent se laissa choir sur le dos, oubliant qu'il avait un spectateur devant lui. Et il commença à se rouler indécemment dans ses draps imprégnés par ses suées antérieures, à y chercher un plus qu'il ne trouvait nulle part.

Stiles inspira sa propre odeur et divagua totalement, pleurnicha piteusement, ne sachant que faire de ses mains. Son paternel examinait cette scène dérangeante, choqué, interdit, incapable de réagir devant ce comportement invraisemblable. Il appela son garçon, tenta de le ramener à la raison, mais Stiles ne l'entendait pas. Il plaquait ses doigts sur son entre cuisses comme si ce geste pouvait interrompre l'effervescence sexuelle qu'il subissait. L'homme était perdu, il ne savait plus rien. Il était autant dépité qu'émulé par cette démonstration d'excitation. Et cet intolérable ressentit se transforma immédiatement en colère. Se sentir durcir à la vue de son gamin qui se tortillait devant lui le rendit hargneux, et la révulsion qu'il s'inspira devint une sourde violence rivée contre la situation.

Noah eut juste envie de frapper ce jeune fou qui se perdait dans l'indécent tableau de son désir provocateur et il revint agressivement vers lui. Il lui saisit brutalement les poignets pour l'empêcher de se toucher et le souleva par les bras comme s'il cherchait à le secouer pour le faire revenir sur terre. Plutôt que de calmer l'état de l'adolescent, ce fut pire. Son fils enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de son bassin et l'attira entre ses cuisses avant de supplier pour qu'on s'occupe de son mal intérieur. Médusé, dégoûté, l'homme le rejeta de toutes ses force et se recula du lit, hurla le prénom de son fils qui pleura un instant avant de se laisser aller sur sa couche.

Fiévreux, hagard, impuissant à revenir à la réalité, Stiles retomba presqu'aussitôt dans ce douloureux besoin d'être comblé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi le mâle qui était là refusait d'apaiser l'absence de son compagnon, pourquoi il ne l'aidait pas ? Il avait senti son sexe protégé réagir entre ses fesses et l'autre l'avait pourtant jeté comme s'il était une horreur. Pourquoi personne ne voulais de lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le laisse toujours, qu'on le repousse, qu'on se moque, qu'on le détruise dans l'absence d'intérêt ? Pourquoi ? Son corps s'épuisait dans le malheur. Il pleurait et exhalait ses phéromones pour invoquer quelqu'un qui ne venait pas, qui ne le possédait pas, qui le laissait se perdre dans d'absurdes confins.

Défait, le shérif sortit de la chambre, terriblement confus. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire consista à appeler les urgences, pour qu'ils s'occupent de son rejeton qui semblait possédé par il ne savait quelle démence, qui faisait une effrayante crise d'excitation sexuelle dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il eut des difficultés à expliquer ce qui se passait chez lui parce que Stiles s'apitoyait, criait, gémissait, exigeait qu'on éteigne son feu intérieur.

L'odeur entêtante de l'adolescent en chaleur envahissait désormais tout l'étage de leur domicile, c'était un véritable cauchemar. En attendant que les secours arrivent, Noah tenta de revenir vers son fils qui couinait lamentablement. Il ne put pas se résoudre à l'observer se toucher et se trémousser aveuglément, se dégoûtant devant le constat de son incapacité à élucider cette situation qui virait au grotesque. Il était éreinté par ses heures supplémentaires au poste et il aurait pourtant préféré travailler dix heures de plus que de devoir découvrir son fils de quinze ans dans cet état. Ça n'avait aucun sens et surtout, c'était tellement humiliant… Pourquoi l'odeur de son garnement l'excitait, lui donnait envie de sexe comme jamais, déclenchait l'inadmissible en lui ? C'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Au moment où les pompiers arrivèrent, le père aux abois était en bas, buvant une bière à grande gorgée, complètement démoralisé. Les plaintes du jeune étaient de plus en plus sonores et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, c'est au comble de l'embarra qu'il indiqua le chemin aux trois hommes qui préparaient une civière pour emmener son fils à l'hôpital. Bill, le chef d'équipe, l'interrogea et dépité, Noah essaya de relater les faits, de raconter ce qu'il avait découvert en rentrant chez lui au lever du jour, ses pataudes tentatives pour calmer son adolescent, son incompétence flagrante.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient bien parce qu'ils étaient souvent amenés à collaborer, pourtant, il fut extrêmement délicat pour le policier de confier son malaise au sapeur-pompier, son incompréhension, son intime avilissement. Son Stiles était dément, il hurlait à l'étage, suppliait qu'on le dépucèle, se démenait pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ces gars qui étaient dans sa chambre n'étaient pas l'être qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux, ils n'étaient pas celui qui avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser vraiment, mais il désirait seulement qu'ils le prennent pour effacer son désarrois d'être oublié. Il les appelait, les provoquait tout en pleurant sa détresse. Puis, le silence s'abattit et le calme revint. Le chef de brigade regarda le shérif avec une sincère compassion et lui dit que son fils avait certainement été mis sous sédatif. Le soulagement sembla les atteindre tous deux, au même moment.

Cependant, quand l'équipe de Bill redescendit le brancard sur lequel Stiles, somnolant, avait été harnaché, un étrange sentiment s'inscrivait sur le visage des hommes qui étaient intervenus pour le maitriser. Ils arboraient une expression qui signifiait le musellement d'une honte qui faisait écho à ce qu'avait éprouvé le père de l'adolescent un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'ils descendaient précautionneusement la rampe d'escalier, Noah remarqua la gaucherie de leurs gestes qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la configuration particulière de son domicile.

Le patriarche n'aurait su expliquer d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il était persuadé que chacun d'eux tentait de cacher les réactions de leurs corps, l'expression d'une excitation coupable et inacceptable. C'était comme s'ils avaient été contaminés par le mal qui faisait rage dans l'organisme de son gamin, comme s'ils devaient lutter pour ne pas répondre aux sollicitations qui se diffusaient dans son odeur capiteuse. Il les observa avec sévérité sortir de sa maison et comprit qu'aucun d'eux ne contrôlait ce qu'il leur arrivait, qu'ils étaient complètement désarçonnés, paumés, tout autant perturbés que lui.

Bill se troubla devant le comportement anormal de ses subordonnés et regarda le shérif dont la tension était palpable. Il lui tapa gentiment l'épaule et l'enjoignit à le suivre dans le camion. Noah ne se fit pas prier et après avoir enfilé sa veste de boulot, il ferma la porte de sa résidence, l'esprit cafouilleur, le doute chevillé au corps comme une seconde peau.

* * *

 _ **RAR** : _

_**Babylon** : Merci pour ton appréciation ! je ne peux cependant répondre au fait que cela va bien ou mal finir, puisque la fin reste à inventer. Tout dépendra de mon état d'esprit et il est plutôt mouvant ces derniers temps. Nous verrons bien... En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite continuera d'emporter ton adhésion. Bisous._

 _ **Didinou** : Oh, c'est vraiment gentil ! Merci tout plein. En espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et te donnera envie de continuer à suivre l'histoire. C'est un peu sordide quand même, mais bon, on verra. Bisous et à bientôt._

 _ **LittlePoiZon** : Oh tu sais, même quelques mots sont toujours mieux qu'un silence neutre, alors même si tu ne m'avais laissé que tes premiers mots, j'aurais simplement exulté. Après, j'avoue que c'est quand même bien d'avoir des impressions plus étayées, mais c'est toujours cool de recevoir un commentaire. Et puis, tes mots m'ont donné de la joie et en même temps, un peu de pression parce que je ne veux pas te décevoir et mériter l'intérêt que tu as porté à cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'auras pas fait changer d'avis. Bien à toi et tout simplement, MERCI !_

 _ **No Name** : C'est vraiment très sympathique d'avoir laissé ces quelques mots qui m'ont encouragé et me demandent néanmoins de persévérer pour en être digne jusqu'au bout. Merci et prend soin de toi. _

_**Julie-deolivera** : Moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver ! Cette fiction ne fait que commencer, et la conclusion n'est pas encore définie dans ma tête. Je verrais au gré du moment, mais comme je l'avais arrêté, c'est difficile de reprendre avec un état d'esprit similaire. Alors je ferais de mon mieux et je souhaite de tout cœur que la suite te plaira. En attendant, je te fais de gros poutous, et merci pour la bonne humeur que tu me transmets ! Prend soin de toi. _


	3. L'intuition des mères

**Salut à tous,**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et souhaitent voir vers quoi cette histoire va. Je n'en fais pas plus long et vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture.  
**

 **DbZ0**

 **PS : RAR en bas!**

* * *

 **L'intuition des mères**

 _« Mon amour de garnement,_

 _Même si je ne serais plus là pour te voir grandir, je profite de ces instants de lucidité pour t'écrire ces mots destinés à ton avenir. Quoique tu sois devenu Mieczyslow, sache que ta maman savait que tu serais quelqu'un de particulier, et que c'est là sa plus belle fierté. Tu es ce que j'ai fait de plus beau dans la vie, et même si tu doutes de toi, que parfois tu te détestes, que tu as hontes, pour moi, tu resteras ma plus belle réussite, éternellement. Il y a toujours eu ce quelque chose en plus au fond de ton âme, et avoir fait naître un enfant tel que toi suffit à effacer tous les regrets que j'ai pu nourrir durant mon existence. Seul demeurera celui de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner plus loin, de ne pas avoir ce privilège de te soutenir avec toute la force de l'amour démesuré que tu m'inspires. J'espère que tu sauras vivre et pardonner mon absence au destin._

 _Maman Claudia »_

Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, Stiles fut emmené aux urgences et son père passa sa matinée à somnoler dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente. Vers midi, Mélissa McCall vint délicatement le réveiller et lui présenta un médecin dont Noah ne retint pas le nom. Il voulait seulement qu'on lui dise ce qui arrivait à son bébé, qu'on le rassure et qu'on lui avoue que c'était une crise passagère. Il comprit immédiatement que ce ne serait pas le cas. L'interne qui s'adressa à lui paraissait anxieux, ses grands yeux bleus semblaient vides d'explications, ses traits tirés n'exprimaient que du doute.

― Monsieur Stilinski, votre fils a été mis dans un coma artificiel, mais nous ignorons le mal qui le perturbe, expliqua le grand gaillard qui courbait le dos. Nous avons pensé à une pathologie d'excitation sexuelle permanente, mais c'est un syndrome qui n'affecte que les femmes et qui ne s'exprime pas aussi démesurément. Les résultats de ses analyses sanguines montrent des taux d'hormones qui défient toutes les normes, c'est du jamais vu et… et rien n'apaise son priapisme, aucun traitement à notre disposition ne semble avoir d'effet sur sa physiologie, dit-il avec une appréhension qui croissait à mesure que le visage du shérif se décomposait. Son amie infirmière le soutint et caressa maladroitement son bras découvert, lui dévoilant un regard compassionnel.

― Avez-vous remarqué des réactions inhabituelles chez les personnes qui l'approchent ? demanda Noah qui ne savait plus comment se comporter. La fatigue le rendait irritable et il dut détourner ses yeux pour ne pas devenir agressif avec le médecin devant lui.

― Et bien nous l'avons mis en quarantaine et avons interdit l'accès de sa chambre aux hommes… son état semble avoir un effet excitant sur les mâles, avoua l'interne, terriblement ennuyé.

― Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ? exigea le quinquagénaire tout en passant une main vibrante sur son front suant.

― Nous le gardons en observation, répondit l'urgentiste, très embarrassé de n'apporter aucune réponse, aucun soutien au père rongé d'inquiétude qu'il avait pour mission de rassurer.

― Vous allez en faire un rat de laboratoire c'est ça, cracha Noah qui recula vivement, se retourna pour récupérer sa veste sur le siège qu'il avait occupé une bonne partie de la matinée. Mélissa fit signe au jeune médecin de partir, elle s'autorisait à prendre le relai. L'interne ne se fit pas prier et acquiesça avant de partir, les épaules affaissées.

― Noah, assieds-toi s'il te plait, demanda la femme avec une délicatesse amicale. Je sais pourquoi tu détestes les hôpitaux, mais les docteurs ne sont pas au fait de tout, expliqua-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés. Nous nous retrouvons plus souvent qu'à notre tour devant des énigmes indéchiffrables. Là, c'est une situation qui nous échappe totalement, les infirmiers se sont quasiment battus autour de Stiles tout à l'heure. Il s'épuise dans l'excitation et nous… nous ignorons ce qu'il lui arrive, nous sommes aussi perdus que toi, argumenta la mère de Scott tandis que le shérif plaquait ses mains sur sa face désœuvrée.

― Je te promets que je veillerais sur ton fils, j'ai tout fait pour être transférée dans le service de soin intensif qui s'occupe de lui, renchérit l'infirmière avec émotion. J'en prendrais soin comme s'il s'agissait de mon propre enfant, s'interrompit-elle quand Noah releva ses yeux cristallins vers elle. Une boule naquit dans la gorge de la femme devant la détresse dont elle était témoin et elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

― J'ai le sentiment que le monde est devenu si absurde Mélissa, et ce matin, c'était… Stiles souffrait tellement, j'ai eu l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi, je… je me sens inutile et sale. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment j'ai honte pour lui… et pour moi. Oh doux Jésus, je suis horrible… j'ai ressenti la même chose que les infirmiers, que les pompiers qui ont été le chercher dans sa chambre, je…, je ne comprends plus rien, conclut-il avec un dégoût qu'il se réservait sans recul.

― Ce n'est pas de ta faute Noah, l'excusa immédiatement la femme, dont les sourcils se froncèrent sous l'impulsion d'une idée qui venait de germer en elle spontanément. On dirait que Stiles est comme un animal en rut, tout son corps se voue à la nécessité de faire l'expérience de la sexualité. Chez certains mammifères, dès que l'âge de la puberté est arrivé, ils entrent dans un cycle hormonal qui les pousse à la copulation, d'ailleurs certaines femelles, si elles ne sont pas prises durant cette période intense de chaleur, se laissent mourir, murmura l'infirmière qui se remémorait les cours de sexualité qu'elle avait reçue lors de sa première année universitaire. Dubitatif, le shérif ne semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais un déclic s'était fait dans l'esprit de l'infirmière. Elle se releva et Noah l'imita avec une hésitation qui le fit apparaître soudainement plus jeune.

― Je crois que la seule chose qui permettra à Stiles de retrouver son état normal, c'est de passer à l'acte, déclara la mère de Scott avec un sérieux déconcertant. Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais dans le couloir, avant que les internes ne décident de le replacer sous sédation, ton fils gémissait un nom, il disait…, Daryl, non ce n'était pas ça, chuchota-t-elle en faisant les cent pas comme si cela allait lui permettre de se rappeler. Figé, Noah l'observa sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il était perdu, pourtant il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le cas de son amie.

― Il baragouinait quoi ? s'interrogea-t-elle dans l'espoir que cela stimulerait positivement une réminiscence. Dean ? Non, ce n'est pas ce prénom qu'il psalmodiait, c'était plus rude, plus rugueux, De… Der, oui, ça commençait comme ça. Ah, voilà, il gémissait en boucle : Derek, dit-elle comme si elle venait de mettre le doigt sur la clef de voute de toute cette histoire.

― Mélissa, il va falloir que tu m'expliques parce que je suis à l'ouest, je n'ai rien suivi de ton délire, intervint le policier qui retenait à grand-peine la démonstration de son aigreur.

― Si c'est ce que je crois et aussi invraisemblable que ça y parait, Stiles vit des chaleurs monumentales, à tel point que ça affecte tous les hommes qui sont dans ses alentours, jusqu'à son propre père, développa l'infirmière qui se mis assise dans l'espoir que son interlocuteur en ferait autant. Sceptique, Noah se laissa toutefois piéger par sa stratégie d'apaisement et l'imita, prit place à côté d'elle, faisant fi de l'effervescence qui animait le hall de l'hôpital.

― Mon enfant est un garçon, pourquoi chercherait-il à copuler avec un autre mâle ? C'est aberrant, dit-il, refusant cette explication en bloc.

― Je ne fais que constater les faits, Noah, seuls les hommes réagissent à son état, le coupa l'infirmière qui échafaudait patiemment un moyen d'exprimer clairement ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris. Mais, si vous êtes tous excités par son odeur, ton fils ne cherche à en attirer qu'un seul, il désire quelqu'un qui se nomme Derek, il l'appelle de tous ces vœux, il ne reconnait que lui dans sa fièvre, expliqua la femme tout en attendant que son shérif d'ami se décide à participer à ses supputations. Celui-ci contempla quelques secondes le vide avant de rediriger son attention troublée vers Mélissa.

― Tu es en train de suggérer que je trouve ce fameux Derek et le laisse baiser mon gamin, que si je fais ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, à deux doigts d'exploser dans la rage.

―Je ne sais pas, je propose des idées, à toi de voir, répondit sèchement l'infirmière. Souhaites-tu que ton fils s'épuise dans d'abominables chaleurs, se laisse dépérir, ou préfères-tu qu'il partage le sexe avec ce type qui semble le hanter et qu'il revienne à lui ? le questionna-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Noah parut complètement désarçonné par ces propos et il soupira gravement.

― On ne sait même pas si ce que tu dis est crédible, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il, vaincu de lassitude.

― Pense ce que tu veux Noah Stilinski. Tu souhaites des explications, j'en cherche, je suis désolée si elles ne te conviennent pas, lui rétorqua immédiatement Mélissa qui commençait à s'agacer sérieusement.

― T'es-tu imaginée seulement deux minutes à ma place ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était ton Scott qui subissait ça ? demanda le shérif dont les traits se déformèrent dans un sentiment d'horripilation, qui choqua la femme à laquelle il s'adressait. Elle inspira avec une lenteur destinée à l'empêcher de succomber à la colère que stimulait en elle son interlocuteur.

― Je connais Stiles depuis qu'il est venu au monde, il est chez moi plus souvent qu'il n'est chez toi Noah, s'agaça la femme tout en se relevant pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Quand Claudia nous a quittés, je me suis juré qu'il ne manquerait jamais d'amour maternel et je lui en prodigue autant qu'à mon propre fils, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotivité. L'homme de loi baissa la tête et se sentit subitement petit devant la vérité que lui imposait son amie. Il ne pouvait simplement pas contempler les yeux embués de tristesse qu'elle lui réserva. Cela donna pourtant la force à Mélissa de continuer de parler.

― Ton procès d'intention est vraiment, mais alors vraiment très mal venu, d'autant que jusqu'à présent, je me suis avérée être ton seul soutien, lui dit-elle avec raison. Et puis, si tu souhaites réellement savoir, si tu veux connaitre la réponse à ton absurde question, si c'était l'unique moyen de garantir la survie de mon enfant, je ratisserais chaque racoin de cette maudite ville pour débusquer ce Derek et je l'obligerais à s'occuper de mon gamin, qu'il le désire ou non. J'emploierais même la torture s'il le fallait. Tu ne sais décidément pas vers quelles extrémités une mère est capable d'aller pour sauver sa progéniture, tu n'en as aucune idée. Il n'y a plus de morale, plus de tabous, plus d'états d'âme, de frontières, quand la vie de nos bébés est menacée, s'emporta-t-elle avec une assurance qui termina de convaincre l'homme qui l'observait, qu'il avait été un idiot fini de s'en prendre à elle.

― Tu suivrais aveuglément une intuition invérifiable ? la questionna-t-il doucement, le cœur penaud, l'esprit embrumé d'ignorance.

― Je le fais déjà, là, maintenant, et c'est toujours mieux de me raccrocher à ça que de me laisser abattre. Tu sais, on va dénicher ce type qui rend Stiles fou de désir, Scott sera d'ailleurs mis à contribution. Nos gamins passent tout leur temps ensemble, ils côtoient les mêmes personnes. Si Stiles connait un certain Derek, ça veut dire que mon fils sait qui il est, lui assura-t-elle sans ambages. Noah s'embarrassa de ne pas avoir pensé à tout cela, il était tellement rivé sur son propre ébranlement qu'il avait arrêté de réfléchir sainement. Mélissa était en train de le mettre face à ses manquements et son incapacité à gérer cette folle situation. Elle avait plus d'aplomb qu'un shérif, c'en était admirable et à la fois, déconcertant.

― Et après ? demanda Noah, comme un enfant qui se sentait dépassé par les événements.

― Advienne que pourra, mais on ne va certainement pas attendre, les bras ballants, à se plaindre sans rien tenter pour aider notre gamin, affirma-t-elle avec une détermination contagieuse. Il ne nous reconnait plus Noah et pourtant, il lui reste suffisamment de lucidité pour prier que ce Derek vienne l'apaiser. Si ça n'a aucun rapport, je suis prête à rentrer dans les ordres pour expier ma bêtise, renchérit la femme qui paraissait à bout.

― Mélissa, je… pardonne-moi. J'ai eu une nuit interminable…, dit faiblement Noah, les larmes aux yeux.

― N'en parlons plus, l'interrompit-elle, se montrant sous un jour désinvolte que Noah ne lui connaissait pas. Rentre chez toi te reposer, tu as eu une dure journée, ajouta-t-elle dans la foulée, se radoucissant immédiatement. Je te téléphonerais si j'ai du nouveau. Et s'il te plait, ne t'avise plus jamais de m'accuser de ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qui arrive à ton fils, plus jamais. Scott n'aurait pu être un gamin aussi joyeux s'il n'avait pas connu Stiles. Ils… ils se sont choisis au jardin d'enfants pour se donner le courage d'avancer ensemble, ils sont frères, pour de vrai, pleura l'infirmière qui faisait tout pour rester digne malgré les larmes qui dévalaient ses pommettes. Qu'importe qu'ils n'aient pas les mêmes parents. Le frère de mon garçon est donc forcément précieux à mes yeux, incontestablement, conclut-elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du policier. Elle essuya ses joues et se saisit de son téléphone portable, tout en se dirigeant à pas rapides, vers les portes coulissantes qui menaient sur le parking des urgences.

Au même moment, dans une petite chambre du service de soin intensif, dans le lit impersonnel qui meublait la pièce, le corps inerte de Stiles s'agita d'un soubresaut. Les bips désincarnés des machines dédiées à signaler ses constantes vitales s'affolèrent un instant, avant de se stabiliser sur un rythme plus élevé. Les fins sourcils du garçon se froncèrent et son visage suant commença à s'animer d'une complainte silencieuse. Puis, soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, dévoilant des iris d'ambre dans lesquels dansait l'éclat d'un désir inassouvi.

Stiles se troubla immédiatement de frustration, avant de ressentir une nouvelle pulsion tyrannique qui le fit gémir alors qu'il recommençait à se trémousser sur son lit, incapable de lutter contre ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne parvenait plus à penser en des termes structurés, tout son être lui réclamait de se soumettre à sa sexualité. L'adolescent n'était plus que le reflet incertain de la nécessité qui s'imposait à son corps pour le contraindre dans la chaleur. Et toujours cet homme qui occupait l'intégralité de ses pensées, ce mâle qu'il avait rencontré la veille et dont l'odeur avait déclenché cet état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait tellement besoin de lui qu'il en perdait l'esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était une telle torture de l'espérer sans qu'il ne vienne. Stiles regardait le plafond, défait par cette interminable attente qui mettait son être à si rude épreuve.

― Derek, susurra-t-il tandis que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux vidés d'espoir.

* * *

 _ **RAR** _:

 _ **Didinou** _: Encore merci pour tes mots qui sont un réel encouragement. Bonne continuation à toi ! Bisous

 _ **Julie-deolivera** _: Oui, je sais que parfois je vais loin, mais cela sert le propos. Stiles ne se contrôle plus du tout et il semble que cela impacte sur les autres d'une façon inattendue. Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Dans tous les cas, je te remercie pour ta présence. Gros Bisous ;-*

 _ **Mikawaii-chan** _: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah mais je n'ai pas dis que Derek ne ressentait rien lol. Par contre, j'ai fait le choix de ne pas décrire spécifiquement son ressenti jusqu'à présent. Je laisse quand même un petit aperçu de son état d'esprit à la fin du prologue... J'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas trop frustrée. Bien à toi et peut-être à la prochaine !


	4. Le pacte des ombres

**Salut !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ! En espérant que cette suite vous donne envie de continuer à apprécier. Dans le cas contraire, et bien excusez-moi mes maladresses. Bonne continuation et bien à vous,**

 **DbZ0**

 **PS : RAR en bas !**

* * *

 **Le pacte des ombres**

 _« Quand un loup-garou Alpha est vaincu, il perd son rang ainsi que le pouvoir particulier qui lui était associé. S'il tient à sa vie, il peut céder sa place, se déposséder volontairement de ses talents, pour les transmettre à celui qui est parvenu à le soumettre alors même qu'il était d'un rang inférieur. Dans le cas où il s'obstine, le seul choix qu'il reste à l'adversaire pour s'affranchir de la compétition, c'est de mettre un terme à son existence. Ainsi s'empare-t-il de son nouveau rang par la force. Toutefois, si le pouvoir d'un alpha est corrompu par l'obligation, il y a de forts risques qu'il se détériore dans la lutte et se dissipe peu à peu au court du temps, de corps en corps, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. La magie des loups et les hiérarchies de la lune sont fragiles et sensibles. Pour qu'un alpha soit légitime, il lui faut conserver la pureté de son don à guider, sinon il n'est rien de plus qu'un chaînon de sa propre dérive._

 _Réflexion sur le pouvoir de l'Alpha, Mémoire de Thalia Hale, détruite par le feu. »_

Une douce mélodie se fit entendre, se répétant inlassablement tandis qu'une vibration régulière agitait le haut de sa cuisse de façon intermittente. Scott refusait cependant de se réveiller, il voulait rester dans le noir, ne pas répondre à ces sollicitations qui sortaient son esprit de la douce torpeur du sommeil, pour l'obliger à reprendre conscience de son environnement. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir ce goût terreux dans sa bouche, la délicate griffure de feuilles mortes collées à sa face, la tiédeur humide du vent qui caressait son cou. Il entendait le chant des oiseaux indifférents à sa condition, les bruissements provenant des frondaisons alentours, la quiétude de la nature qui s'agitait d'une paisible existence. Et puis, il y eu de nouveau le son étouffé de cette musique qui vint gâcher l'harmonie de l'instant, pour le polluer de culture et de technologie.

L'adolescent prit subitement conscience qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et écarquilla les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était en fait allongé en plein milieu de la forêt. Paniqué, il se releva d'un bon, le cœur battant, totalement déboussolé de se retrouver dans cet endroit alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'y être rendu. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau dans la poche de son jeans et Scott ignora cette sensation d'alarme qui l'envahit, tant il se retrouvait désorienté, perdu, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il épousseta son maillot de corps, parsemée de végétaux morts, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux d'ébène pour y décrocher les brindilles qui s'entremêlaient dedans, observa le décor dans lequel il reprenait pied sans savoir où il se trouvait.

Les questions se bousculaient dans esprit fébrile de Scott et pas une réponse ne les accompagnait, le laissant démuni. Et toujours cette mélodie qui insistait à lui rappeler qu'on cherchait à le joindre. Troublé, il se décida à sortir l'appareil de sa poche pour découvrir que c'était sa mère qui l'appelait. Un pic d'adrénaline fondit sur son cœur et se répandit dans ses organes pour les compresser dans l'angoisse. Prit par ses conditionnements, il décrocha.

― Allo, dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

― Scott ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas, je croyais que tu étais en pose déjeuné ? demanda Mélissa dont le timbre vocal se teinta d'inquiétude. Le jeune s'embarrassa immédiatement, passa une main incertaine sur son visage paniqué et chercha une excuse à lui formuler.

― Maman, je… je suis un peu à l'ouest aujourd'hui. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir décroché tout de suite, j'étais avec Stiles, mentit L'adolescent. Il jeta un regard mal assuré dans ses environs pour essayer de se repérer en attendant que sa mère reprenne la parole. Celle-ci soupira d'agacement et le jeune métis su immédiatement que sa tentative de noyage de poissons était un fiasco.

― Tu es donc à l'hôpital parce que ton ami a été admis aux urgences cette nuit et que c'est justement pour te prévenir que je t'appelle, gronda la femme à travers le combiné. Scott Matthew MCCall, qu'essaies-tu de me cacher ? Tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et me dire la vérité tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement, ajouta-t-elle avec autorité. Empêtré dans son mal être, le jeune fit quelques pas et découvrit qu'il était pieds nus. Il expira son embarra avant de reprendre la parole, contrarié et décontenancé.

― Je… je viens de me réveiller en plein milieu de la forêt et je… je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri là, avoua l'adolescent, penaud. Je crois que je suis sur le domaine des Hale, mais je ne me souviens de rien Maman, je… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Stiles, pourquoi il est à l'hôpital ? s'alarma Scott, qui prit soudainement conscience de ce que venait de lui dire sa mère et avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux, soupira l'infirmière dépitée. Elle ne savait manifestement plus où elle en était. Scott eut un mouvement de recul avant de décider de se rassoir à même le sol, pour écouter le récit de sa mère sur ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami. Son cœur s'emballa à plusieurs reprises, mais c'est surtout lorsqu'elle parla d'un certain Derek que le jeune basané sembla se réanimer sous l'impulsion d'un courant électrique qui l'obligea à se relever.

― Maman, la coupa-t-il, nous l'avons rencontré hier après-midi. La veille, j'avais perdu mon inhalateur dans la forêt et quand on y est retourné, c'est lui qui nous l'a rendu. Je… je ne comprends rien, souffla-t-il, l'esprit assombri d'interrogations. Stiles m'a dit que ce type était le seul survivant de l'incendie qui a détruit le manoir Hale…, mais nous ne le connaissons pas, intervint Scott dont les prunelles onyx s'étaient voilées de perplexité. La respiration de sa mère dans le combiné téléphonique laissait supposer qu'elle était dans un état d'anxiété avancé.

― Oui, cette histoire me dit quelque chose, toute sa famille est morte à cause d'un incendie criminel. À l'époque cette tragédie a fait couler beaucoup d'encre et retourné tout le monde…, Scott, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Stiles, mais je crois que ça à un rapport avec ce type. Il faut que tu le retrouves, aujourd'hui et que tu fasses en sorte de le ramener à l'hôpital. Je vais téléphoner au lycée pour les prévenir que tu es malade, déclara la femme. Et si tu me caches encore quelque chose, il faut me le dire maintenant, renchérit-elle avec sérieux. Je ne peux pas te protéger si j'ignore ce qui t'arrive, lâcha-t-elle avec une émotion qui fit immédiatement culpabiliser son fils.

Il regarda les cimes des arbres qui l'entouraient et ne savait pas comment relater ce qui lui été arrivé il y avait deux nuits de cela. Il tenta une approche cafouilleuse avant de toute déballer de but en blanc. Ainsi raconta-t-il l'enquête de Stiles, la découverte du corps féminin coupé en deux, pour terminer sur la morsure de la bête sauvage dont il avait été victime, ainsi que la subite guérison qui en avait résulté. Mélissa ne sut pas quoi répondre à tout cela, elle avait l'impression de sombrer peu à peu dans une dimension complètement aberrante.

― Scott, tu as été mordu par un animal sauvage et tu n'as rien dit ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne vous deux ? l'interrogea la femme, dont la sévérité se mêlait à des accents d'incrédulité et d'angoisse. Je te préviens que si tu me mens…, renchérit-elle avant d'être immédiatement interrompu par l'adolescent.

―Je ne te raconte pas de bobards Maman, c'est ce qui s'est passé. On n'y comprend rien aussi, voilà pourquoi j'ai gardé le silence. Et puis, quand le shérif as découvert que Stiles avait écouté la radio de la police et faisait la battue, il a dit qu'il était tout seul. Si j'avais parlé de ma blessure, son père aurait su qu'il avait mentit et que j'étais dans les bois avec lui cette nuit-là, s'embarrassa le jeune qui venait d'entendre quelque chose bouger dans ses environs immédiats. Mélissa soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

― On va partir du principe que je te crois, même si ton histoire est complètement dingue. En attendant des explications logiques, trouve ce fameux Derek Hale et appelle moi dès que tu as du nouveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il en va de la survie de ton frère, dit-elle d'un ton monocorde qui instilla l'urgence en eux. Je t'aime Scott, sois prudent et quand tu reviendras, tu feras une série d'examen de santé, conclu-t-elle sur un registre plus maternel. L'adolescent acquiesça et lui dit qu'il l'aimait également avant de raccrocher, pétrifié par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère. Il n'en revenait pas de ses réactions et surtout, il était très inquiet pour Stiles.

Scott n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses pensées qu'un nouveau bruissement lui fit tourner la tête vers les buissons, derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille était là, le regard perçant, les sourcils froncés dans la gravité, son corps musclé tendu dans l'offensive. Une pointe d'adrénaline vint exciter le palpitant de l'adolescent, pour lui faire battre la peur qui se diffusa instantanément dans toutes les fibres de son être. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter. Voyant dans l'attitude de l'étranger face à lui une menace oppressante, il se mit immédiatement dans une posture d'autodéfense instinctive, reculant d'un pas malgré lui. Quand on parlait du loup, il finissait par montrer le bout de sa queue et le jeune métis ne savait pas s'il était ravi que les choses se déroulent aussi rapidement.

― Que fais-tu sur mon territoire, lui cracha froidement l'homme, d'un ton bourru. Il fit un nouveau pas en direction de l'adolescent qui se renfrogna dans la crainte.

― Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, je me suis réveillé dans cet endroit sans aucun souvenir d'y être venu, répondit le jeune sur la défensive. L'adulte refit un pas vers lui, calculé, comme s'il tentait d'amadouer une proie avant de se ruer violemment sur elle. Scott détailla son allure simple et pourtant impressionnante, son visage marmoréen qui donnait la sensation qu'il n'avait jamais souri de sa vie. Il déglutit difficilement et se sentit incapable de faire dignement face à ce gars qui semblait passer son temps à arpenter les sentiers de la forêt.

― J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ta mère, intervint l'homme aux yeux perçant. Le jeune métis se troubla devant l'étrange attitude de son interlocuteur, qui posait des questions alors qu'il connaissait visiblement les réponses, qui paraissait vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs. Scott écarquilla les yeux, soupçonneux quant au fait que l'adulte qui s'approchait de plus en plus de son espace vital, avait pu entendre les détails de sa discussion téléphonique étant donné la distance à laquelle il s'était trouvé avant de sortir des ombres de la végétation ambiante.

― Quand Peter t'as-t-il mordu ? demanda gravement le type au regard de psychopathe. L'Hispanique baissa les yeux, incapable de comprendre quels renseignements essayait de lui soutirer l'homme qui s'était arrêter à un mètre de l'endroit où il s'était figé dans la terreur.

― J-je… je ne comprends pas, bégaya le fils McCall, tandis qu'il détourna le regard, incapable de fixer plus longuement celui qui l'interrogeait.

― Tu as parlé avoir été mordu par un animal sauvage tout à l'heure, ça n'en était pas un, affirma celui dont Stiles soupçonnait qu'il s'appelait Derek Hale. En vérité, c'est un loup garou alpha qui t'a contaminé pour que tu deviennes comme lui, ajouta-t-il d'une voix monocorde, qui soutenait une expression peu amène. Il s'avère que le lycaon qui t'a fait ça est mon oncle Peter et que tu as répondu à son appel, cette nuit, conclu-t-il tout en croissant ses bras vraiment trop musclés sur son torse tout autant impressionnant. Le regard de Scott s'obscurcit d'incertitude alors que sa bouche se tordait dans l'incrédulité. Sa gorge s'était subitement asséchée et ses mains suaient pour lui transmettre cette désagréable sensation de stress, mêlée à une incompréhension grandissante.

― Je ne connais pas de Peter, je n'ai pas échangé mon numéro de téléphone avec lui, paniqua-t-il. Ton oncle n'a donc pas pu m'appeler, se défendit l'adolescent qui donnait l'impression que son interlocuteur débarquait de la quatrième dimension, ou qu'il lui manquait tout simplement des cases. Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge du gars qui se contraria des propos qu'on lui tenait.

― Tu es en train de te transformer en lycanthrope, tu as répondu au cri de ralliement de ton créateur, pas à un appel téléphonique, s'agaça manifestement l'homme aux cheveux de jais et aux prunelles d'émeraude, ses épais sourcils se fronçant dans le mécontentement.

― N'importe quoi, le défia Scott qui ne savait pas pourquoi le doute l'envahissait pour lui faire ressentir ce sentiment de pur délire qui l'écrabouillait totalement, l'amenant à sortir de son propre corps pour réintégrer celui d'un étranger. Son cœur s'emballa instantanément et il eut la sensation qu'il allait s'effondrer. Le seul rempart qu'il lui restait était son bon sens qui lui criait que tout cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourtant, quand l'homme se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, son instinct lui souffla la méfiance, car il avait à faire là à un prédateur de l'espèce des dominants.

― Tu entends des chuchotis comme s'ils étaient des cris, tu perçois des odeurs que tu n'avais jamais senti avant, tu es de plus en plus fort, endurant et surtout, ta capacité de guérison est hors du commun, déclara l'héritier de ce territoire dans lequel Scott s'était perdu. Un humain normalement constitué ne se remet pas d'une blessure comme une morsure en seulement une nuit, et le plus important, sans qu'il n'y ait de cicatrices. Le jeune se troubla, mais continua de refuser les propos que lui tenait ce fou. Pourtant, tous les arguments qu'il développait faisaient écho à ses ressentis, et alors même qu'il lui parlait de sons et d'odeurs, Scott sentait tout son environnement s'imposer à lui avec une force décuplée. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il était certain que l'homme ne lui mentait pas et cependant, il repoussait ses considérations surnaturelles avec tout l'acharnement que lui conférait sa raison.

― L'important n'est pas de savoir ce que je suis peut-être devenu à cause de la morsure, mais pourquoi mon ami Stiles ne cesse d'implorer ta visite en hurlant ton nom dans le service de l'hôpital où ma mère travaille, déclara l'adolescent sur un ton qui se voulait défiant. Tu t'appelles bien Derek Hale, non ? demanda-t-il avec une assurance vacillante, qui n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. L'homme parut se rembrunir davantage et l'Hispanique cru entendre un grondement sourd vibrer dans la gorge dudit Derek qui le fusillait littéralement du regard.

― Peu importe qui je suis, cette histoire ne me concerne pas, prétendit le rescapé de l'incendie, usant d'un ton bourru qui signifiait que ce pan de la discussion était clos. Pourtant, Scott était persuadé qu'un profond malaise venait de s'insinuer dans le corps de son vis-à-vis et alors qu'une bourrasque de vent venait balayer le coin de forêt dans lequel avait lieu cet échange surréaliste, il éprouva une montée d'intuition.

― Au contraire, tu as tout à voir là-dedans, répondit l'adolescent qui prenait son courage à deux mains pour défendre les intérêts des gens qu'il aimait. Depuis que Stiles t'a rencontré hier, il est dans un état que les médecins ne parviennent pas à expliquer et il ne reconnaît même plus son père. La seule chose qu'il dit, c'est ton nom, comme si tu avais le pouvoir de le délivrer. Alors peut-être que j'écouterais tes folles histoires de loup-garou si tu arrêtes de faire semblant que tu n'es pas impliqué dans le cauchemar que mon frère est en train de subir. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que tu sais ce qui lui arrive et que tu fais tout pour nier. Pourquoi ton corps a cette odeur de… de peur ? demanda le jeune, perturbé de comprendre qu'il vivait bien les symptômes que lui avait décrit le fils Hale. Ce dernier se détourna brusquement, s'enfermant dans ses pensées tandis que Scott gagnait en confiance.

― Le jour de la pleine lune, tu vas devenir très dangereux, il te faut un mentor pour te guider, grogna le type qui montrait désormais son dos au métis, tout en éludant les accusations dont il était l'objet. Il marqua une pause durant laquelle seule sa respiration témoigna de l'état de tension intérieure dans lequel le mettait cette conversation décousue. Il soupira et repris la parole d'une voix grave et profonde.

― Si tu acceptes que je devienne ton guide, j'essaierais de comprendre ce qui arrive à ton ami, ajouta le jeune adulte à contre cœur, comme s'il laissait tomber les armes, vaincu par une idée qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

― Marché conclu, répondit immédiatement le jeune.

L'impression qu'il venait de gagner la confrontation sans savoir de quelle manière il s'y était pris, fit agréablement vibrer ses entrailles. Derek se retourna alors vers lui, lui lança un regard pénétrant d'insatisfaction tandis que ses épais sourcils noirs se fronçaient dans la contrariété. L'homme affichait une expression où s'affrontaient surprise et colère, et il ne savait visiblement plus sur quel pied danser. L'Hispanique à la bouille de gosse lui tendit une main amicale, son visage se lissant dans la sympathie qu'inspirait la légère déformation de sa mâchoire. Contre toute attente, le dernier héritier de la famille Hale saisit la pogne de l'adolescent pour l'emprisonner dans sa puissante paluche. Alors que Scott chercha à se défaire de cette forte emprise qu'il n'avait pas imaginée poindre, les yeux de son interlocuteur prirent une teinte vermeille et son visage sembla se métamorphoser pour arborer d'effrayants traits canins.

― Je ne te raconte pas un vieux conte débile Scott McCall, les garous existent, j'en suis un, gronda-t-il légèrement. Et vu que tu as survécu à la morsure de mon oncle, cela signifie que tu es en train d'en devenir un également, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre une apparence normale et de lâcher la main de l'adolescent qui avait failli se pisser dessus, tant la puissance de son abasourdissement s'était décuplée dans la terreur. Scott cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, dut calmer son cœur en se forçant à reprendre une respiration calme, pour trouver la force de dire quelque chose.

― Je te crois, annonça-t-il en déglutissant lentement, sans chercher à dissimuler le léger tremblement de son corps. Mais… ce n'est pas moi l'urgence, ajouta-t-il, vibrant de malaise. Dis-moi ce qui arrive à mon meilleur ami. Est-ce que c'est un truc de magie ou de surnaturel complètement flippant ? demanda l'adolescent qui avait l'impression d'avoir sombré dans une étrange contrée où un épais brouillard l'empêchait de voir plus loin que sa peur de s'y égarer. Derek plissa ses yeux avant d'humer l'air ambiant, comme s'il pouvait dénicher dans ses courants, une hasardeuse réponse. Puis, il se pencha pour contempler le sol.

― Ton ami est lié à moi et je suis lié à lui, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui lui arrive, déclara le loup-garou avant de relever la tête, indécis.

― Comment ça vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre ? Vous ne vous étiez jamais vu avant-hier… c'est…. Si tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui saurait expliquer ça alors ? l'interrogea le jeune, ses yeux onyx se voilant dans une douleur muette et indéchiffrable. L'adulte réfléchit un instant avant de faire quelques pas pour revenir ensuite vers Scott.

― Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à tes questions, mais j'ignore s'il voudra le faire. Disons que je ne suis pas en très bons termes avec lui, avoua-t-il, son masque d'indolence s'effritant subrepticement. Pour ce qui est de ton ami, il est mon destiné, celui qui doit devenir… ma moitié, mon tout et même si je ne le connais pas, c'est quelque chose qu'un loup-garou reconnait immédiatement, on ne peut pas échapper à cette certitude quand on rencontre son âme sœur, expliqua l'homme non sans chercher à dissimuler la griffure des mots qui écorchaient sa gorge serrée. Il peinait manifestement à accepter ce qu'il était en train de dire, cela lui faisait mal alors qu'il aurait dû être comblé d'avoir trouvé son… son compagnon ? Perplexe, Scott se perdit fugacement dans ses pensées avant de les exprimer sans détours à celui qui s'était proposé de devenir son mentor.

― Il n'y a pas à tergiverser, tu vas m'emmener voir la personne qui a les réponses, commanda l'adolescent, se rendant à peine compte du ton dirigiste avec lequel il s'était adressé à Derek. Celui-ci grogna froidement avant de se détourner du jeune et de commencer à marcher vers un petit sentier. Scott le suivit rageusement, essayant de le rattraper.

― Où est-ce que tu t'en vas, tu as promis de m'aider, râla-t-il avant que l'homme ne se retourne hargneusement vers lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans son élan. Scott faillit percuter l'armoire à glace qui lui faisait désormais face.

― A ton avis ? demanda-t-il durement. Tu me suis et t'évites de me donner des ordres. C'est moi l'alpha, alors si tu ne veux pas que je corrige tes mauvaises manières avec violence, tu gardes ta place. Est-ce que c'est clair ? susurra-t-il agressivement tout en se penchant dangereusement vers l'Hispanique qui recula instinctivement. L'adolescent opina du chef, baisant les yeux pour marquer une soumission qui signifiait qu'il avait bien saisit l'enjeu. C'est donc sous des dehors penauds que le fils McCall talonna le dénommé Derek, se surprenant à penser que malgré son infortune de devoir endurer le sale caractère de ce gros con asocial, il avait malgré tout rempli et sans savoir comment, l'objectif que sa mère lui avait donné pour tenter de résoudre le « problème » que rencontrait son frère de cœur.

* * *

 _ **RAR** : _

_**Julie-deolivera **: Merci pour ton appréciation ! Oui, je voulais que les mères soient mises à l'honneur et il est vrai que ce qui arrive à Noah n'est pas simple. Heureusement que les femmes sont là pour relever la tête hihihi. Bisous !_

 _ **Didinou** : Je te remercie pour la constance de ton soutien et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Prend soin de toi, et un petit bisous pour la route, ça fait toujours du bien ^^. _


	5. L'éveil du loup

**Coucou les Loups !**

 **Voici la suite. J'ai l'impression de trainer en longueur, mais je crois qu'il était nécessaire d'écrire ce passage afin qu'on comprenne mieux l'état d'esprit de Derek. bon je n'en fait pas plus long et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ou pas...**

 **DbZ0**

 **PS : RAR en bas !**

* * *

 **L'éveil du loup**

« _Être un lycanthrope, c'est apprendre à faire cohabiter l'instinct prédateur du loup avec l'esprit humain. Cela demande de la maîtrise et de la persévérance car nombreux sont ceux qui succombent à l'appel de leur bestialité, plutôt que de tenter de comprendre ce qui la déclenche afin de mieux endiguer ses excès. Ceux qui confondent les pulsions du loup avec de l'intuition se retrouvent généralement assaillis par des espoirs animaux, sans autre but qu'une survie primitive. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de soumettre les impressions du loup à l'intelligence humaine, pour en faire un exécutant sans âme, mais trouver le juste équilibre entre l'animal perceptif et la conscience lucide de ses actes. Ainsi seulement devient-on un lycanthrope assumé, un loup puissant autant qu'un humain respectable._

 _Extrait du Livre des grandes familles, par un auteur inconnu, 1946. Bibliothèque de Derek Hale New York_ »

Alors qu'il marchait pied nu dans la forêt à la suite du loup-garou, Scott se surpris à détailler sa démarche, les attitudes bourrues qui caractérisait l'être qui lui servait de guide sur ce territoire sauvage dont il ne connaissait rien. Il remarqua la propension de l'homme à s'adapter à la nature environnante là où lui-même se montrait peu confiant. Et il se rendit compte qu'il prenait de plus en plus conscience de l'intensité de ses sens, que ceux-ci accaparaient sa perception de l'instant pour en préciser les détails, qu'ils soient visuels, sonores ou olfactifs. Etrangement, le gars avec lequel il venait d'avoir la discussion la plus absurde de sa vie, lui montrait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de voir avant.

Le jeune avait l'impression que même dans cette obligation hiérarchique instinctive que lui imposait le survivant du clan Hale, il lui permettait de contacter en lui une vérité primitive et profonde. Scott n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu mettre de mots sur ses pensées, elles étaient comme des impressions fugaces qui se délitaient dans l'instant, changeant de forme à chaque pas, dans chaque vibration imposée à la terre meuble dans laquelle Derek et lui laissaient leurs évanescentes empreintes. Ses idées se troublaient d'images qui se superposaient à son environnement verdoyant, s'inventaient à mesure que ses sensations s'infusaient dans son esprit.

Ses réflexions étaient des sons indistincts qui raisonnaient en lui tel l'écho d'une mémoire qui ne demandait qu'à s'éveiller. Ses pensées s'enflaient de messages vaporeux, des riches poèmes olfactifs de la forêt qui dans son âme, devenaient des portes dérobées donnant sur des mondes intérieurs où flottaient pêle-mêle, une myriade de souvenirs ancestraux, laissés à l'abandon dans le secret et le silence des espaces invisibles de l'existence. En fait, Scott était comme un chaton qui, voyant sa mère adopter certains comportements issus de l'inné, réveillait en lui la possibilité de parvenir à les exécuter aussi, par simple mimétisme. Il héritait malgré lui d'une gestuelle qui allait de pair avec la métamorphose progressive de sa nature, la rapide mutation de son corps infecté par un courant mystique de la nature, qui verrait son apogée arriver à la pleine lune.

Quand Derek se mit à courir pour tester les capacités du nouveau loup-garou qui l'accompagnait, l'adolescent n'hésita pas une seconde à l'imiter pour suivre cette allure soutenue qu'il donnait à leur périple dans les bois. S'il lui fallait montrer patte blanche pour que son futur mentor accepte de le mener à la personne qui saurait saisir ce qui arrivait à Stiles, alors il était capable de relever le défi, malgré les doutes qu'il nourrissait quant à ses performances physiques et le handicape de sa maigre endurance d'asthmatique. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne ferait pas de crise aujourd'hui, il n'en ressentait aucun des symptômes précurseurs. Enhardi par ce constat, il se laissa aller au plaisir d'éprouver son corps pour pouvoir s'accorder à la vitesse de son aîné et il s'entendit même rire alors que rien ne s'y prêtait, exultant simplement de découvrir son aisance à exister sans la contrainte d'une douloureuse faiblesse respiratoire.

Et puis, le dominant s'arrêta prêt d'une clairière dans laquelle s'élevait les ruines calcinées et érodées, de ce qui avait dû être une magnifique maison de maître. Scott se mit au diapason de son guide et une étrange tristesse l'envahie instantanément. A la vision de cet endroit désolé, le jeune Hispanique sut pourquoi le fils Hale était devenu un type méfiant et peut-être misanthrope. D'après ce qu'avait dit Stiles la veille, toute la famille du gars était morte dans un incendie domestique criminel et voir le résultat de cette tragédie la rendait soudainement très concrète, presque palpable.

Une inquiétante vague d'émotion se diffusa dans l'atmosphère et Derek se retourna gravement vers Scott, comme pour évaluer sa valeur. L'adolescent sentit qu'il ne lui fallait rien dissimuler au risque de perdre le marché qu'il avait conclu avec ce jeune Hermite, qui vivait visiblement dans les décombres du drame ayant bouleversé sa vie. Derek Hale ne montra aucun signe de satisfaction ou de déception, mais le fait qu'il l'invite à le suivre pour atteindre une voiture noire garée non loin de là laissa supposer à Scott que ce que l'homme avait constaté n'était pas négatif.

― C'est le seul bien de mes parents qui soit intact, cette voiture est très importante pour moi. Alors tu évites de toucher quoi que ce soit dedans et tu restes sagement assis, on est d'accord ? Demanda sévèrement Derek, comme s'il s'improvisait babysitteur. Scott acquiesça silencieusement et attendit que l'homme ait déverrouillé les portes de la Camaro, avant de s'y installer, gardant pour lui l'excitation qu'il ressentait à pénétrer dans un tel véhicule.

Durant tout le trajet, le jeune métis évita de regarder le conducteur et se contenta de se concentrer sur son odorat pour évaluer son état et les éventuelles réactions qui pourraient en découler. Il lui était étrange de se fier à ce point à un sens dont il n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps d'explorer l'étendue, se contentant d'en saisir l'aspect binaire : ça pu, ça sent bon. Depuis qu'il s'était réveiller au beau milieu de la forêt, son monde s'emblait s'être dimensionné dans les nuances des impressions olfactives qui lui délivraient désormais leurs mystères.

Ce qui lui paraissait le plus bizarre, c'était de comprendre ce que signifiait ces sensations, de pouvoir leur donner une identité à défaut d'un nom. Et, alors qu'il se laissait conduire par un étranger, dans l'habitacle d'une voiture de luxe, pour aller voir un autre inconnu, Scott saisissait le trouble qui émanait du chauffeur, ces notes de regrets mêlées à des craintes retenues par des remparts de colères. Le jeune Hispanique odorait ces senteurs de cuir confondues à des parfums chimiques émanant d'un diffuseur en forme de sapin fixé au rétroviseur, mais c'était surtout les effluves provenant du fils Hale sur lesquelles se concentrait toute son attention. Cela lui permettait d'entrevoir certaines choses que l'aîné lui avait dites un peu plus tôt et surtout, cet exercice l'empêchait de paniquer.

Quand la voiture s'immobilisa dans la rue principale de Beacon Hills, sur le parking d'une clinique vétérinaire, Scott évalua le conducteur avec une insistance plus grande. Il connaissait l'endroit devant lequel ils étaient garés, et pour cause, il y pratiquait le job d'étudiant d'assistant du Docteur Deaton auquel appartenait l'enseigne. Derek tourna la tête vers lui, son visage placide s'animant avec une sévérité que le jeune ne comprit pas. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement quelques secondes avant que le plus âgé ne décide de sortir du véhicule.

L'adolescent le suivi, claqua la portière passager et se retrouva mal à l'aise d'être pied nu en pleine rue. Essayant de ne pas être gêné par ça, il fit le tour de la voiture et se retrouva à penser que le gars véritablement désagréable avec lequel il était venu ici, était antipathique au possible. Le métis se demanda s'il se pouvait qu'il soit réellement l'âme sœur de Stiles auquel cas, cela signifierait qu'il allait se traîner un boulet toute sa vie. Il paraissait effectivement impossible de réussir à concilier leurs différences et Scott se surpris à espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'une vieille mascarade toute pourrie. Le jeune basané ne tarda pas à rejoindre cet homme qui lui transmettait des impressions tellement contradictoires qu'il ne savait pas par quel bout le prendre pour s'adresser à lui.

― On se dirige bien là où je crois ? demanda l'Hispanique, qui paraissait de plus en plus effaré à mesure qu'il côtoyait le rescapé de la famille Hale.

― Allan Deaton n'est pas qu'un vétérinaire, il a été émissaire de ma famille, en quelque sorte le druide d'un clan, répondit d'un ton monocorde le jeune homme qui n'aimait pas parler et semblait irriter à chaque fois qu'il se sentait obligé de répondre à une question qu'il jugeait inutile.

― Ça tombe bien que je sois en bon terme avec le Doc alors, parce qu'en fait, il est mon employeur, intervint l'adolescent, presque timidement. Si ce que tu dis est vrai…

― Pourquoi je te mentirais ? le questionna agressivement Derek, qui marcha dès lors d'un pas plus lourd, évitant d'observer Scott pour ne pas être tenté de lui mettre une baffe derrière les étiquettes. L'adolescent s'arrêta net. Se sentant bouillir de l'intérieur, il se donna le courage de parler.

― J'en sais rien… mais tu parais tellement peu concerné par ce qui arrive à ta supposée âme sœur. Stiles est mon meilleur ami, le frère que je me suis choisi et avec lequel j'ai grandi, et toi… tu sembles vraiment tout prendre comme si rien ne t'atteignait que je me dis que tu t'en fous. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien me mener en bateau juste pour que je te suive dans ton délire de loup-garou, lâcha Scott qui sentait ses nerfs vibrer sous sa peau.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de cet ours mal léché qui s'avérait être aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour et il revint vers le jeune à grands pas, pénétra son espace vital pour agripper violemment son cou et lui susurrer tout bas.

― Que sais-tu de moi petit trou du cul, que sais-tu de ce que je ressens ? grogna-t-il alors que ses yeux flashaient pour arborer des teintes vermeilles qui s'obscurcirent de douleur. Et si je croyais que ton ami serait bien mieux sans moi dans sa vie, même si je crève de penser ça, t'en saurais quoi ? demanda-t-il, une sombre menace déformant sa voix dans la froide violence qu'elle suggérait. Ferme ta grande bouche si tu ne sais pas ce dont tu parles, murmura Derek entre ses dents, son regard mitigé se voilant d'une triste amertume que le temps avait souillé de hargne.

Scott se sentit défaillir dans la honte, ne réussissant pas à trouver une pensée suffisamment forte pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans les dangereux abysses que lui proposaient les complexes tristesses de l'homme. Il sentit que la pression sur son cou se détendait à mesure qu'il montrait sa sincère désolation à son agresseur. Le fils Hale gronda alors, avant de lâcher prise et de se rediriger, plus fermé encore qu'une huître garou, vers la porte d'entrée du cabinet. Scott eut soudain un déclic et interpella l'aîné.

― Euh, je t'ai dit que je travaillais dans cet endroit après l'école, on n'est pas obliger de passer par l'accueil pour les clients, annonça-t-il avec la précaution qui engendrait la douceur. J'ai les clefs de derrière et vu l'heure qu'il est, ben on risque de tomber tout de suite sur Monsieur Deaton… enfin, si t'es d'accord, ajouta le jeune qui se sentait mal.

L'adulte se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe d'ouvrir le chemin, conservant cette carapace faite d'un contrôle explosif. Scott ne savait pas s'il était certain de ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais il avait l'impression que ce loup-garou qui l'accompagnait appréhendait la future discussion avec son patron. Il quitta vite cet état d'esprit et partit devant, tentant de se concentrer sur l'instant. Derek le rejoignit rapidement, profitant d'un pas plus sûr. Devant la porte, le métis se sentit nerveux au point de faire tomber son jeu de clefs, éprouvant la pression du regard de Derek sur sa nuque baissée.

― Si tu dois devenir mon bêta, il va falloir que tu apprennes à observer plutôt que d'agir sans réfléchir. On n'apprécie pas la valeur de quelqu'un avec ce qu'il semble être. Ce n'est pas parce que je me montre insensible que je ne ressens rien, exprima Derek qui paraissait se confier inopinément, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir eu cet accès de rage envers le jeune.

― J'ai capté, répondit Scott d'une voix mal assurée. Le truc, c'est que j'aime Stiles, tu comprends…, ajouta-t-il en baissant son regard vers le sol. Je veux être certain que nous allons tout faire pour l'aider, même s'il faut que je te blesse pour ça, renchérit-il tout en redressant son visage pour pouvoir fixer Derek dans les yeux et y déceler sa silencieuse approbation. Celui-ci opina sobrement du chef pour exprimer plus clairement sa compréhension et son adhésion à cette idée.

En fin de compte, l'Hispanique n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte et ce fût le propriétaire des lieux qui apparut soudainement dans l'embrasure de la sortie privée de sa clinique. En voyant les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui, l'homme noir au visage empreint de douceur s'anima de curiosité. Il était indubitable qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir ces garçons ensembles et une sévérité nouvelle s'inscrivit dès lors dans son regard scrutateur.

Scott sembla se décomposer alors que Derek se renfrognait devant le sombre éclat qui investit les prunelles du vétérinaire. Le lycanthrope pouvait presque voir les rouages du subtil esprit de celui qui avait été l'émissaire de sa meute, s'agiter dans des spéculations immédiates. Un malaise prégnant s'abattit sur l'instant pour faire peser les humeurs contrariées des trois personnes qui s'observaient silencieusement. Le bout de rue dans lequel se jouait cette invraisemblable situation prenait les allures d'un décor tout autant improbable, où l'incertain régnait en maître incontesté. La voix légère du Docteur se fit dès lors entendre.

― Scott, que fais-tu là avec cet homme ? Ne devrais-tu pas être au lycée plutôt que de trainer avec quelqu'un dont tu ignores la dangerosité ? lâcha-t-il, sa dialectique se précisant dans une forme d'exaspération qu'il lui était difficile de camoufler. Scott garda la tête haute, même s'il souhaitait éviter la récrimination dans les prunelles de son employeur et répondit :

― Monsieur Deaton, il se passe des choses que je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, mais Derek dit que vous avez peut-être des réponses à nous donner. Si vous êtes vraiment une sorte de druide magique où je ne sais quoi, alors on a besoin de vous. Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous aider ? demanda-t-il, légèrement déstabilisé par les propos qu'il tenait là.

Il sourit maladroitement, offrant la craquante vision de sa bouille sur laquelle trainait encore, les reflets de son enfance, de son innocence. Le vétérinaire soupira son dépit et se décala pour inviter les deux garçons à entrer dans les coulisses de sa clinique. Le métis s'engouffra alors dans la pénombre du couloir qu'il connaissait bien, suivit de Derek qui semblait plus mutique que jamais. L'homme-loup fut néanmoins arrêté par le docteur qui posa une main sur son épaule afin de lui parler en catimini.

― Tu m'as empêché de veiller sur toi pour mieux revenir avec ce qui semble être des ennuis, chuchota le quinquagénaire, sa voix se parant néanmoins d'une sourde menace. J'espère pour toi que tes raisons sont bonnes, que tu n'as rien fait à Scott McCall, parce que si tel devait-être le cas, je t'assure que j'ai les moyens de te faire regretter tes actes inconsidérés, renchérit-il avec assurance. Derek se retourna agressivement vers lui.

― Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vos intimidations pour commencer à regretter, émissaire. Je sais ce que j'ai à me reprocher et j'ai vécu déjà pire que les tourments que vous promettez de m'infliger, cracha-t-il avec retenue. Alors si vous voulez bien, nous allons discuter et vous déciderez ensuite si je dois être maudit ou non, murmura-t-il avec une agressivité contrôlée. Allan Deaton continua à scruter son expression faciale avant d'acquiescer silencieusement et l'enjoindre d'avancer vers son bureau.

* * *

 _ **RAR** :_

 _ **Didinou** : Merci pour ta fidélité et tes petits mots touchants. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu. Bisous_

 _ **Julie-deolivera** : Je te remercie pour la constances de tes commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur. Oui Stiles est l'âme sœur de Derek, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en à l'air. Derek ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital tout de suite, sans comprendre les enjeux. Tu verras par la suite. Bisous ;)_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan** : Ta review m'a fait rire, merci ! C'est l'idée, de les foutre dans une pièce et tout et tout... Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui est en jeu et comme tu l'as deviné ils ont été voir Deaton et ils ont bien fait. Tu verras par la suite qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de couvrir Stiles, il y a d'autres enjeux. Je n'en dis pas plus... En tout cas ton commentaire et tes suppositions m'ont fait du bien, c'était très rafraichissent._

 _ **Sterk974** : Oh c'est vraiment gentil d'être venu lire cette histoire et de me laisser un commentaire tout doux ! Merci pour tes appréciation qui me touches beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous_


	6. Le labyrinthe des âmes

**Salut les gens !**

 **Voici la suite. Alors elle est un peu bizarre et j'espère que la mise en scène sera compréhensible pour tous, parce que là je suis pas vraiment sûre. ENfin, je vous laisse découvrir plutôt que palabrer dans le vent, de toute façon personne ne lit vraiment ce genre de notes de début de chapitre.**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture,**

 **DbZ0**

 **PS : RAR en bas**

* * *

 **Le Labyrinthe des âmes**

 _« Le monde lupin regorge d'énigmes qu'il est parfois ardu de décrypter sans perdre de vu l'essentiel. Cela dit, il est impératif d'observer la pertinence des signes avec une acuité désambiguïsée de superstition, surtout quand il est question de pénétrer dans les arcanes qui régissent les associations prédéterminées entre les âmes. Le phénomène est décrit comme prédestiné, car lorsque deux individus possédant un niveau de compatibilité suréminent se rencontrent, ils se retrouvent automatiquement sous la gouverne d'une pulsion unificatrice, de nature quasi irréfrénable._

 _Nonobstant, il faut insister sur le fait qu'il arrive parfois, dans de rares cas, que l'un des deux partenaires refuse de nourrir le lien instinctuel qui se tisse incontinent, dans la complicité des corps. Le présent passage réunit et résume les témoignages de plusieurs Druides sur ces questions de rejets et les différentes conséquences qui ont pues être observées au court de siècles d'attentives retranscriptions. Il est à remarquer que la hiérarchie des castes biologiques implique diverses résultantes, selon que la problématique concerne des individus de rangs inégaux ou identiques._

 _Extrait du livre : La magie des âmes, par Ezéchiel Deveau, 1892. »_

Un écho lointain, un son, une voix qui répète son prénom, inlassablement. Il fait tout pour ne pas l'écouter, ne pas l'entendre, se concentrer sur ses pensées, les siennes. Pourquoi a-t-il envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il repousse la tentation de céder ? Pourquoi ça lui fait mal et qu'il en crève sans rien laisser transparaître ? Il respire profondément, ferme les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle d'un cœur qui s'ébat dans un désir incongru. Il ne laissera pas son désespoir atteindre le centre vital de ses pensées, il empêchera son corps d'éprouver de nouveau des sanglots. Il ne veut pas revivre la même chose qu'hier soir quand le soleil se couchait sur sa honte, cet abandon, ces flots de larmes acides qui sont devenus comme des insultes à son ignorance. Il n'a pas le droit d'exprimer cette tristesse qu'il mérite, cette prison d'indicibles émotions.

Le châtiment qui l'obsède est bien plus fort que le besoin primal de céder à la faiblesse de croire en autre chose, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Cette voix, cette réverbération d'envie, cette mélodie d'attente, cette supplication qui envahit son esprit, elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Il se doit de l'endiguer, l'empêcher de corrompre dans d'insupportables espérances, son âme déjà bien assez délabrée. Puis soudain, le silence s'étend. C'est le vide qui l'accompagne alors, pour devenir ce néant qui s'épand dans ses fibres, écorche leurs textures d'une solitude insoluble. Pourtant, il respire encore… comment ?

― Derek ? Ça va ? demande la voix immature de l'adolescent qui est venu avec lui voir l'ancien émissaire de sa famille.

Les paupières crispées de l'homme-loup s'agitent pour découvrir enfin, ses prunelles de glace. Il fronce ses épais sourcils et contemple Scott qui lui réserve un regard d'inquiétude, sa tête penchée devant son visage comme s'il y constatait malgré lui, les symptômes d'une folie dont il ne parvient pas réellement à estimer l'ampleur. Le cœur du métis s'affole, il s'embarrasse et mordille dans les prémices de l'angoisse, sa généreuse lippe. Pourquoi ce jeune a-t-il l'air si gentil ? Pourquoi son oncle a-t-il fait don des pouvoirs de la Lune à ce gamin qui paraît insipide ? S'est-il trompé de cible dans sa précipitation à mordre ce qui lui passait sous les dents ? Est-ce que le frère de sa sœur souhaitait autre chose en réalité ? Cela lui aurait-il sauvé la mise s'il était devenu l'Alpha du compagnon de son neveu, aurait-il ainsi bénéficié d'un tout nouvel ascendant sur lui ?

― Peter voulait transformer Stiles, déclare le loup-garou, le voile grave et désincarné de ses inflexions vocales lui apparaissant appartenir à un étranger.

Le jeune Scott se trouble devant lui, il détourne son minois vers Allan Deaton qui les observe tous deux avec réserve, sa moue se fait volontairement dubitative. L'adolescent regagne son siège à côté de celui de Derek et s'y renfrogne dans l'incompréhension, exhale la nouvelle contrariété qu'il diffuse inconsciemment dans son espace vital. Il est complètement dépassé par les non-dits qui empoisonnent l'atmosphère et qu'il est seul à ne pas savoir déchiffrer.

― C'est possible, intervient le vétérinaire après un silence réfrigérant. Cependant, c'est Scott qui est en train de se métamorphoser et toi, tu es devenu un Alpha. Cela signifie que celui qui a mordu mon assistant n'a plus aucun statut, n'est-ce pas ? interroge gravement le druide à la peau sombre et au regard profond.

Derek se retrouve accusé, mis à nu, mais il n'en montre rien, se contentant de décrypter les sensations qui hantent sa chair pour mieux les dériver dans l'oubli. Il semble que l'émissaire est déjà certain de la réponse à la question qu'il pose et qu'il cherche seulement d'autres raisons à leur réunion. Le fils Hale sait qu'il n'a rien à dire de plus pour le moment, il peut même s'imaginer les mécaniques de l'esprit du vétérinaire qui s'excitent dans l'indistinct. Il sent qu'il réfléchit à toute vitesse, qu'il soupèse ses idées à l'aune de ce qui pourrait être. Allan va trouver la réponse au problème de l'ami de son bêta, il sait peut-être déjà ce qui se trame derrière toutes ces énigmes.

― C'est quoi ces trucs d'Alpha, je comprends rien, bafouille le basané à la mâchoire de travers, passant une main incertaine dans la masse de ses cheveux noirs.

Le fils Hales soupire lourdement et s'impatiente, quand l'Hispanique apparaît lui, mal à l'aise dans ce siège qu'il occupe. Il se sent tellement étriqué dans son corps changeant. L'antre privé d'Allan est petit, Derek et Scott sont assis inconfortablement face à un bureau désordonné, dans une pièce inondée par la pénombre que dispensent les rideaux à lamelles posés devant les fenêtres. Le confinement est désagréable et les deux jeunes se perturbent des ressentiments qui s'accumulent ici à mesure qu'ils respirent l'air des lieux.

― Les loups sont des animaux grégaires, ils vivent en groupe que l'on appelle meute, explique Allan qui semble gagner du temps pour formuler d'autres spéculations. Les Alphas sont les chefs, les Bêtas les plus forts après eux, les Gammas les gardiens et les Omégas, les plus faibles et les plus émotifs du clan, dit-il avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas derrière son secrétaire. La structure sociale des canidés se retrouve partiellement chez les garous, par l'entremise des capacités qu'ils développent, continue-t-il tout en se rasseyant inopinément pour dévisager l'adolescent à qui il explique tout ça. Le plus imposant est L'Alpha et il est le seul à posséder le pouvoir de créer de nouveaux lycanthropes. C'est ce qui t'est arrivé Scott, tu as été mordu par ce type de loup, et ce n'était nul autre que l'oncle de Derek, Peter Hale. Tout prendra sens pour toi à la pleine Lune, quand ton nouvel instinct s'éveillera pour de bon et crois-moi, il le fera avec une rare violence…

Le discours du Docteur Deaton se dissipe, s'efface soudainement, il ne l'entend plus, Derek ne fait que voir des gestes qui s'attardent dans un ralentit exaspérant. Tout semble tellement long, chaque son s'éternise dans la pesanteur, l'atmosphère est figée dans l'anxiété d'un moment trop lucide pour être ignoré. La sueur qui perle sur la lèvre supérieure du Druide mal rasé, le frottement des mains de Scott sur le jeans qui recouvre ses cuisses, l'écho d'une trotteuse qui, suivant les rouages d'une horloge aux mécaniques usées, vibre sa seconde dans l'interminable.

Et il y a l'odeur, l'effluence des médicaments, du cuir, des papiers, de l'encre, du bois ; le goût concentré du stress des animaux convalescents, enfermés non loin derrière la porte qui piège le rescapé de la famille Hale, dans son incommunicable angoisse. Il a mal, mais il ne sait pas où, son corps est engourdi dans l'impossible atonie de l'instant. Il veut crier, pourtant sa gorge est sèchement retenue à l'air qui caresse vicieusement ses muqueuses. Et c'est là qu'il l'entend, qu'il perçoit de nouveau cet appel, cette voix qui maudit son absence, qui répète son prénom dans une douloureuse prière. Il est le seul à la saisir, le seul qui puisse traduire les sensations qu'elle éveille en lui, au-delà de l'espace les séparant et du temps étiré qui leur permet de se rencontrer dans l'improbable.

― Derek, répète-t-elle sans fin, le désespoir chevillé dans les trémolos de sa fatigue. Derek, pourquoi ? pleure-t-elle, alors que les accents de l'abandon essoufflent sa propagation jusqu'à lui. Pourquoi tu me refuses, pourquoi tu ne viens pas, pourquoi ? s'alarme-t-elle, avant de s'évanouir dans l'inaudible. J'ai besoin de toi, chuchote-t-elle, résistante, insistante et pourtant si fragile. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider ! crie-t-elle ensuite pour mieux s'effondrer tristement, encore.

C'est la voix d'un garçon de quinze ans qui s'amenuise dans l'esprit d'un homme démuni. Derek l'entend agoniser de frustration et tétanisé, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Son cœur se tord, ses intestins se nouent, son estomac se broie dans l'écœurement qu'il s'inspire, son cerveau crépite dans l'incertain.

― Je ne peux pas, je suis un coupable… je vais t'empoisonner la vie, c'est tout ce que je sais faire, exprime-t-il sans parler, ses idées se diffusant sur le fil écorché de ses émotions. Je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à quiconque, mais je n'ai pas su faire autrement que l'engendrer, laisse-t-il en suspens dans un silence qui ressemble à un inavouable sanglot. Je ne peux pas… je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, murmure-t-il dans son esprit, laissant la place à la sincérité des croyances nées de son adolescence.

― Non ! Je suis déjà infecté de malheur ! C'est ton absence qui me tue, répond la voix brisée qui s'épuise à lui parvenir en pensée. Derek… pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais aimé, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ! S'égosille-t-elle dans les réverbérations de son désarroi. Pourquoi me faut-il payer pour tes erreurs, je n'ai rien fait de mal, pourquoi…, défaille-t-elle en laissant place de nouveau, à cette réalité figée que Derek était parvenu à omettre, dans l'intemporalité d'un échange d'âme à âme, sœurs par le destin inédit qu'elles s'inspirent.

Le loup-garou sent le monde vaciller tout autour, l'instant s'écroule dans l'obsession qui se terre en lui, au cœur de ses plus obscurs tourments. Son corps devient une alarme qui surprend son présent et l'enferme dans la terreur d'exister. Il vibre, signe d'une inutile résistance au désastre qui a déjà bien contaminé ses entrailles. Ces viscères s'échinent d'ailleurs à lui lancer de douloureux SOS, et Derek ne peut plus ignorer que son obstination à mépriser l'importance de ce qui se joue là, risque d'écrabouiller le peu de conscience qu'il lui reste.

Stiles est sur le chemin de sa disparition, son promis n'aura bientôt plus foi en rien et se laissera dériver vers sa perte. A cette pensée tout s'accélère, le décor tournoie dans son champ de vision, Derek ne peut plus respirer tandis que les tambours qui régulent les flots de son sang circulent dans une effrayante frénésie. Tout l'affaibli, le temps se dérègle. Le rescapé de la famille Hale ne sait plus, il ne peut maintenir aucune assurance tant ce qui le submerge s'impose à lui avec tyrannie. Il a envie de hurler, mais rien ne s'échappe de sa gorge nouée. Il ne réussit qu'à se lever soudainement, sous l'impulsion réflexe de son corps affolé par l'inertie du mal qui sabote son contrôle.

Allan Deaton et Scott se troublent, leurs regards se figent dans l'incompréhension. Le plus jeune s'enfonce dans son siège qui semble grincer son silencieux malaise. L'adolescent est purement déstabilisé par ce qui émane de celui qui doit devenir son mentor Lupin, il s'enferme dans l'interdit. De son côté, l'émissaire contourne son bureau et tente de s'approcher du lycanthrope.

Derek est fiévreux, une chaleur irradiante fait chanceler son aura dans l'improbable. Sa peau exsude une vapeur qui s'égoutte le long de ses contours et définit désormais ses frontières physiques, pour leurs faire refléter son changement intérieur. Il est complètement submergé par la peur. Un dominant, l'un des plus puissants représentants des enfants de la Lune est réduit à la terreur que le futur lui inspire. Le métis qui reste assis commence à paniquer alors que le vétérinaire s'est mis en mode druidique, son étincelle crépite.

L'Afro-Américain n'a pas le temps d'essayer quoi que ce soit, les prunelles de Derek s'illuminent d'un rouge sombre où perce toute l'ampleur de son instinct de survie. Précautionneux, le Druide fait un pas en arrière, sa respiration se bloque déplaisamment face à ce qu'il constate, ses yeux s'écarquillent subtilement. L'homme-loup se crispe de toute part, son visage se déforme dans la douleur et une plainte contrite s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Il tombe lourdement à genoux, ses bras plaqués contre son abdomen torturé de désarrois.

L'alpha est sonné, il n'essaie plus de rester concentré sur ce qui l'entoure, seule demeure cette sensation de catastrophe qui abîme son être, triturant ses pensées pour les diriger dans des visions d'horreur qui giflent ses émotions et stimulent leur débordement. Il ne sera bientôt plus capable de réprimer la douleur en lui, il sent que ses défenses se fissurent déjà progressivement, lézardent inopinément le mur de ses certitudes. Son nom devient un assourdissant avertissement qui oppresse ses perceptions. Stiles continue de l'appeler et il continue d'entendre cette litanie sans fin qui le rend fou, qui obsède chacune de ses secondes pour le piéger dans l'exaspération.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il a docteur ? s'exclame Scott qui s'est mis debout avec fracas et s'est intuitivement reculé de l'endroit ou Derek s'est recroquevillé. L'homme à la peau brune tourne légèrement la tête vers l'adolescent qui vocalise son inquiétude et lui fait silencieusement comprendre de rester tranquille, avant de rediriger toute son attention sur ce lycanthrope qu'il a vu naître. Il ne pourra pas gérer simultanément ce qui arrive au fils de Thalia Hale et la débandade de son jeune employé.

― Derek, qu'est-ce qui se passe, que t'arrive-t-il, prononce gravement le vétérinaire qui tente d'effacer ses propres réactions pour analyser ce qui est en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

― Stiles, lâche le loup-garou tout en se contractant dans le refus. Il est en moi, je… je l'entends m'appeler, je… faites que ça cesse ! Aidez-moi ! hurle-t-il, un pic d'impuissance blessant sa voix, pour y dévoiler le fantôme d'une adolescence perturbée.

Il s'allonge à même le sol, dans la position fœtale, incapable de relâcher toute la pression qui s'abat sur son état et il commence à geindre pour finalement s'échouer dans une lamentation déchirante. Derek Hale pleure comme un enfant déboussolé. Choqué, le Druide s'approche alors de lui lentement, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et touche délicatement son visage humide de suées, tellement chaud qu'il a l'impression que ça le brûle et est tenté d'immédiatement retirer sa main. Il n'en fait rien et inspire, commence à parler, essayant de calmer les sanglots qui secouent le corps affaibli du rescapé.

― Tu es le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose Derek, la décision t'appartient, murmure pacifiquement l'émissaire. Celui qui refuse son compagnon d'âme meurt ou devient un démon. Si tu bafoues la pureté de ton lien avec celui qui s'avère être ton complément, tout sera scellé dans l'irréversible, tu dépériras ou te transformeras en ce que tu as toujours combattu. C'est ce que tu souhaites ? demande-t-il avec douceur.

― Non ! crie désespérément le lycaon. Il a perdu toute superbe et continue d'épancher ses larmes.

Dans le fond de la pièce, acculé contre une armoire métallique à paperasse, Scott s'immobilise dans la crainte. Il ne comprend plus rien et ressent pourtant les choses avec une telle acuité qu'il s'enfonce dangereusement dans ses lacunes. Allan se retourne vers lui et se concentre sur son regard perdu.

― Scott, tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout ce que tu sais sur ce qui est en train d'arriver à ton meilleur ami, le moindre détail compte. Pendant ce temps, nous allons nous occuper de Derek, dit-il sur un ton urgeant et néanmoins, empli d'assurance. Il va falloir que tu t'approches et que tu m'assistes, insiste-t-il avec une autorité certaine. L'heure est grave, j'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens où le fils du shérif Stilinski et Derek n'y réchapperont pas. Est-ce que tu saisis ? l'interroge-t-il avec un sérieux qui oblige le métis à s'ancrer dans le présent, pour ne pas s'égarer dans les turpitudes de l'angoisse. Scott acquiesce silencieusement et déglutit poussivement avant de se donner le courage de rejoindre son employeur et de se mettre à son service afin d'empêcher le drame qui s'annonce.

― Mam… Maman…, bafouille plaintivement l'homme-loup, quand l'émissaire et le garou en devenir tentent de le déplier pour pouvoir le porter.

La souffrance fait régresser Derek au point qu'il en vient à rechercher le réconfort maternel. C'est ainsi qu'il retombe dans le malheur passif de ses larmes mêlées à de maladives suées. Tout ce qu'il a contenu au cours de ces sept dernières années est libéré dans l'aberration. Derek ne peut plus rien endiguer, la fatalité s'écoule de son être telle une eau fuyante et, désœuvré, l'homme qu'il est devenu se laisse engloutir par les vagues de son incommensurable chagrin. Ceux qui sont censés le prendre en charge peinent à supporter son poids et le reposent immédiatement.

― Je vais aller chercher une table roulante, nous l'installerons dessus, dit l'adulte empêchant un soupir contrarié de franchir ses lèvres. Nous devons lui préparer un bain réfrigérant, il faudra que tu le déshabilles et le calmes pendant que je m'en chargerais. Tu t'en sens capable ? demande-t-il tout en se relevant. Scott opine positivement du chef.

― Monsieur Deaton, pourquoi… pourquoi tout ça est en train de se réaliser ? questionne-t-il en retour, l'incertitude émanant de chacune des intentions de l'adolescent. Allan s'embarrasse tout en frottant son menton dans un geste qui signifie sa réflexion.

― Derek a un passé très lourd. À cause de ça, il refuse la personne qui lui est prédestinée, ton ami et c'est en train d'anéantir leurs identités, à tous les deux, explique-t-il succinctement, prenant conscience de quelque chose dans la foulée. Essaie de l'empêcher de sombrer davantage, il ne faut pas qu'il se laisse prendre par le sommeil, ce serait mauvais signe, préconise le vétérinaire avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce. Scott est totalement désarmé et s'assied aux côtés de son ainé souffrant. Il ne sait pas quoi faire et tapote la joue brûlante de Derek qui continue de pleurer silencieusement, fronçant ses paupières comme si cela allait empêcher les larmes de traverser la barrière de ses cils. Il semble absorbé par un terrible cauchemar qui n'en finit pas de le hanter. L'adolescent commence timidement à parler, ignorant où cela va le mener.

― Tu sais, Stiles est un gars super, il… bon d'accord, il est un peu survolté sur les bords et carrément casse-couilles parfois, mais je te jure, c'est le mec le plus génial de la Terre. Tu as de la chance qu'il soit ton… ton âme sœur, lâche le jeune, déclenchant par la même occasion un grognement de Derek, à mi-chemin entre la plainte et l'irritation.

― J'ignore ce que t'as vécu, mais le Docteur semble dire que… ben que tu dois l'accepter et avancer, enfin, je crois. Alors il faut que tu tiennes bon d'accord ? T'es pas seul dans cette histoire et tu m'as promis que tu ferais tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour aider mon frère, murmure Scott qui se fige subitement quand Derek commence à trembler et se contorsionne dans la douleur. Il a l'impression que le loup-garou essaie de dire quelque chose, mais il n'en est pas certain.

Muni de son matériel d'intervention, le vétérinaire revient avec ce sang froid qui lui permet de gérer l'urgence du moment sans se laisser impressionner par ce qui arrive. Il est calme, précis et concentré sur ce qu'il doit accomplir dans le but de venir en aide au loup-garou. Scott l'accueille avec un soulagement non feint et cela confère la force à l'adolescent de ravaler ses craintes, pour atteindre une autre conscience des événements. Il repose son attention sur Allan pour savoir comment agir et cela lui permet de lui donner l'assistance dont il a besoin pour prendre les choses en mains. Le jeune métis reprend visiblement confiance en lui, il ne cherche plus à comprendre, et réagit désormais aux exigences de l'instant avec tout l'aplomb dont il est capable.

Rapidement, ils s'organisent et sortent Derek de la petite pièce afin le ramener vers la salle opératoire, plus spacieuse et surtout, équipée en matériel médical. Il faut faire tomber la température du lycanthrope, c'est impératif pour le rapatrier dans l'immédiateté du moment. Sans discuter, Scott exécute la moindre instruction de son formateur et ne montre aucune hésitation quand il s'agit de déshabiller l'homme avec lequel il est venu ici. Pendant ce temps, Allan s'occupe de remplir une baignoire en inox, et, alors que l'alpha geint sous les courants de sa fièvre, le druide demande à Scott de l'aider à le plonger dans l'eau glacée. Le loup-garou se débat, mais n'est pas suffisamment en possession de ses moyens pour empêcher ses deux congénères de le contraindre. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à suffoquer sous la pression réfrigérante de l'eau dans laquelle son corps est soudainement immergé.

L'alpha a l'impression d'être transpercé par des centaines d'échardes venant se ficher dans les moindres interstices de son épiderme. Ne lui reste que cette asphyxie obsédante, cette apnée réflexe qui s'attarde et se répercute dans chacune de ses fibres, pour éprouver leurs résistances au manque d'oxygène. C'est comme si sa chair se rappelait à lui de la plus accablante des manières, devenant une ode au supplice d'exister. Il ne sait plus s'il crève de chaud ou s'il est transi de froid, seule la douleur persiste dans son crâne, dans toutes ses extrémités, dans la contrainte de ses limites qui s'imposent à lui pour mieux l'obliger à revenir vers la tangibilité des circonstances.

Le choc thermique fait son office et réveille la conscience du lycanthrope qui, entièrement plongé dans l'eau, ouvre enfin les yeux. S'il panique sourdement, il lui faut tout de même quelques secondes pour trouver la force de reprendre possession de son corps endolori et l'obliger à s'extirper de l'étouffement qui menace de l'engloutir à tout moment. Des bulles d'air s'échappent de sa bouche à demi ouverte pour venir s'évaporer à la surface, tandis que le son de leur libération s'appesantit en interminables échos aquatiques.

C'est d'un geste vif et alarmé que Derek émerge brusquement de l'eau, éclaboussant aveuglément ses alentours. Il s'assied dans la baignoire, s'accroche fébrilement à ses rebords, pour prendre une gorgée d'air qui vient griffer ses bronches jusqu'alors anesthésiées. Sa chaire se hérisse, suivant le rythme de désagréables frissons et c'est dans le dénuement le plus total qu'il se reconnecte à ses environs. Il ne se souvient pas des raisons qui l'ont mis dans cette situation qu'il peine à comprendre, il est complètement hagard, ses prunelles d'émeraude hantées par sa stupéfaction. Il tourne la tête vers un homme qui semble lui parler, lui dire des mots dont il ne saisit pas les portées. Tout n'est qu'un incompréhensible bourdonnement, alors que des clochent tyrannisent ses tympans. Il a froid, terriblement froid, et il lui est difficile de faire abstraction de sa faiblesse physique pour tenter de reconstituer l'ordre des événements qui l'ont amené à faire l'expérience de cet instant égaré.

L'homme-loup sursaute légèrement quand il sent un tissu éponge être délicatement posé sur ses épaules et se retourne subrepticement pour constater qu'il s'agit d'un adolescent qui l'emmitoufle dans une serviette de bain, l'invite prudemment à sortir de l'eau. Derek se lève en claquant des dents et resserre l'étreinte du tissu sur sa peau. Le liquide s'écoule de ses cheveux sur le reste de son visage blafard, ses jambes sont grelotantes. Il paraît aussi démuni qu'un enfant ayant failli se noyer et a été sauvé _in extremis_ par des étrangers de passage. Il destine un regard de gratitude au type qui lui a tendu le linge et commence à s'essuyer sans trop savoir quel ordre suivre. Bien qu'il soit revenu à la réalité, l'héritier de la famille Hale se sent en dessous de tout. C'est avec la mine affligée qu'il sort de la baignoire, tentant de se concentrer sur des paroles qu'on lui réserve, mais qu'il ne saisit pas.

La tête lui tourne, laissant la réverbération de ses incohérences guider les tressautements de pensées dispersées dans les dégâts de ses mémoires ruinées. Il aurait aimé avoir la force de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de traverser, mais sa volonté est réduite à celle d'un zombie errant dans les réactions en chaîne guidant les mouvements de son présent décousu. Est-il vraiment là, à trembler de tout son long où n'est-ce qu'un cauchemar qui s'éternise dans l'absurde ? Et ces labiales qui s'obstinent à ne pas s'accorder entre elles, qui lui parviennent de lèvres étrangères ; sont-elles des paroles oubliées qui se diluent dans un silence qu'il est seul à éprouver ? Voit-il vraiment cet homme à la peau sombre s'approcher de lui, où n'est-ce que l'invention floue de son cerveau trop embrumé pour lui délivrer l'authenticité de l'instant ? Et pourquoi son âme n'est-elle plus qu'une éponge à larmes croupies, polluées par les déchets de son déni ? Comment en est-il arrivé là, pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

Stiles, il doit retrouver Stiles. Ses multiples sensations éclaboussées en ricochet dans le brouhaha de son esprit, leurs ébauches d'histoires éparpillées, toutes ces tristes brisures sont comme les pièces d'un puzzle qui se rassemblent intuitivement sur cette simple constatation. Depuis qu'il est revenu à lui, rien n'est plus clair que le résultat dans lequel prend corps la seule vérité capable de le faire renaître. Il doit s'accrocher, retrouver la force d'être là et maintenant. Pour son promis, sans compromis face à ses insupportables faiblesses qui le désincarnent. Il ferme les yeux, secoue machinalement la tête et lorsque les deux paumes de l'émissaire touchent ses joues humides et immobilisent son mouvement de négation, ses cils embués se soulèvent lentement pour dévoiler des iris verdoyants dans lesquels s'épand enfin l'éclat de son caractère. Tout redevient intelligible pour Derek, son être se réchauffe dans la confirmation de sa reconnaissance. Les sons, les couleurs et les odeurs retrouvent subitement leurs significations.

― Tu es avec nous ? demande doucement Allan, dans un chuchotis inondé de sollicitude. Son regard explore chacun des réflexes de celui qui est devenu imprévisiblement, un patient du hasard. Une vibration parcourt la peau du lycanthrope qui hoche la tête, encore trop perturbé pour parler. Un soupir de soulagement franchit les généreuses lèvres du druide. Il se retourne vers l'adolescent, spectateur.

― Scott, je dois aller chercher un ouvrage qui pourrait contenir l'explication de ce que ton ami et Derek traversent. Je reviens tout de suite, conclut le vétérinaire d'un ton docte, avant de sortir promptement de la pièce. Celui qui reçoit ces mots se sent immédiatement investi de la responsabilité de veiller à ce que tout se déroule au mieux.

Durant l'absence du propriétaire des lieux, les deux comparses ne se parlent pas et le métis se contente de soutenir l'alpha avec une étrange déférence. Il lui apporte une nouvelle serviette et pose ses vêtements sur la table métallique d'opération. Ces sombres yeux débordent d'une compassion que l'héritier de la famille Hale n'est pas certain d'interpréter positivement. Il s'essuie, mal à l'aise de se retrouver à nu devant ce jeune qui, la veille, n'était encore qu'un figurant de son existence. L'adolescent reste cependant à une distance respectueuse de son espace vital, évite de le fixer comme s'il était une grotesque créature suscitant l'expression d'une curiosité malsaine. Non, en l'absence de son employeur, Scott préfère commencer à ranger la salle d'intervention et laisser son intimité au loup-garou.

* * *

 _ **RAR** :_

 _ **Aomiga katta hairo** : Merci pour tes mots ! J'espère que cette suite ne t'aura pas déçu. Bonne continuation à toi, biz !_

 _ **Didinou** : C'est toujours un plaisir de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Merci Didinou pour ta fidélité ça me va droit au cœur._

 _ **Sterek974** : La torture n'est pas finie désolé lol. J'espère que cette suite ne t'aura pas trop frustré. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire qui me toutche énormément. Gros Bisous et prend soin de toi. _

_**Julie-deolivera** : Merci pour ta review ma jolie Julie ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires et je te remercie pour ta fidélité à mes écrits, tu mes fait un réel honneur et je ne sais pas si je te le rends bien. J'espère que tu continues d'apprécier malgré le fait que je ne donne pas encore de réponses. Gros bisous et prend soin de toi. _

_**Mikawaii-chan** : Non, je ne laisse pas tomber lol ! L'enfermement pourrait bien arrivé mais... il faut le préparer hihihi. Je ne sais pas si il y aura de la guimauve dans ce récit, parce que c'est quand même hardos ce qui arrive aux personnages. En tout cas merci pour ton message que j'ai pris plaisir à lire, c'était un beau cadeau ! Bisous_


	7. Le syndrome de la reine répudiée

**Coucou à ceux qui suivent cette histoire,**

 **Je ne suis pas fier de ce passage, j'aurais aimé le tourner différemment, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie de tout recommencer pour faire mieux. J'espère que malgré tout vous y trouverez votre content. Enfin, je n'ai pas le cœur à faire plus long dans la présentation du chapitre. Bonne lecture et sinon, excusez-moi.**

 **DbZ0**

 **Réponse au RAR en bas.**

* * *

 **Le syndrome de la reine répudiée**

 _« L'étincelle est le nom que l'on attribue au potentiel magique des émissaires. Elle n'est pas de nature invocatoire comme peut l'être le don des sorcières ou des enchanteurs, et ne correspond pas à une source de pouvoir qui peut-être maniée pour déclencher des événements par le seul désir qu'ils adviennent. Elle est seulement une forme de sens supplémentaire, qui met le corps en contact avec les forces de la nature, et permet d'en comprendre les mouvements. Si des druides ont réalisé des exploits magiques, ce n'était pas dû à la puissance de leurs étincelles, mais aux énergies qu'elles leur ont permis de saisir pour apprendre à s'en servir et à les manipuler. L'émissaire a pour mission de traduire les courants qu'il capte par l'entremise de son don. Son devoir tient dans la possibilité d'user de ce supplément de perceptivité dont il est pourvu, pour permettre l'équilibre entre les multivers et les points cruciaux de leurs juxtapositions. […]_

 _Ainsi au cours des siècles, différents types d'étincelles ont été répertoriés et classés par l'ordre des druides. Celle de soleil est peut-être la forme la plus répandue parmi les émissaires et permet d'entrer en contact facilement avec les éléments, sachant qu'elle confère aux plus habiles, la capacité de manipuler volontairement l'air, le feu et la terre. L'étincelle de pluie est beaucoup moins présente chez les druides et dans les faits, elle donne accès à des dons prophétiques, permet de contacter les forces de l'eau ainsi que l'étrange mémoire qui lui est associée. […]_

 _Pourtant, de tous les types d'étincelles qui existent, c'est certainement celle de lune la plus rare et la plus mystérieuse. Il fallut d'ailleurs attendre la conquête du continent amérindien pour la découvrir. Elle concerne les émissaires chamanes, ceux qui ne sont pas destinés à appartenir à l'ordre des druides, mais à devenir la force spirituelle d'un clan de loups-garous. Nous ne savons rien de leur émergence ni pourquoi elles sont spécifiquement liées à une espèce surnaturelle. La seule chose qui est certaine c'est qu'une meute dont l'un des membres est une étincelle acquiert une puissance extraordinaire. Le chamane draine sa réceptivité sauvage dans les forces obscures de l'envers, et qui a-t-il de plus étendu que la nuit de l'espace infini ?_

 _Extraits du manuel de formation des Druides, première année, Royale British Association. »_

Lorsqu'Allan revint, Derek était entièrement vêtu et attendait, son regard absorbé par le vide. Pour lui, les dernières minutes avaient un goût de traumatisme dont il lui était difficile de se sortir. De son côté, le fils McCall avait vidangé la baignoire et rangé les serviettes dans le bac a linges destinés à partir au pressing. Il venait juste de finir d'éponger le sol quand il leva la tête pour scruter son employeur qui arrivait dans la salle, un énorme bouquin rapiécé sous le bras. Le druide lui réserva un regard bienveillant et le jeune arrêta ses activités pour se poster à côté du loup-garou, qui paraissait maladif ainsi baigné par la lumière blafarde régnant là.

― Scott, tu vas nous dire ce qui arrive à ton ami, commanda le druide, sérieux et déterminé à résoudre ce problème.

Il observa Derek qui paraissait encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de traverser et lorsqu'il fut assuré que l'état de son patient n'était plus risqué, il demanda à ses invités de revenir avec lui dans son bureau. Lorsque Scott eut fini d'installer Derek sur son siège, il prit place à son tour pour commencer à raconter. L'attention du vétérinaire se concentra exclusivement sur son apprenti qui expliquait ce qu'il savait. Il fallait qu'il trouve des correspondances entre ses connaissances et les informations que l'adolescent lui fournissait un peu gauchement. Le plan mental du druide était submergé de tentative d'explications, mais aucune solution claire ne se présentait à son esprit. Le cas de Derek et Stiles semblait être une sorte d'hybride impossible entre divers cas de figure distincts. Quand l'adolescent n'eut plus rien à rajouter à son récit, son employeur soupira tandis que Derek ne cherchait même pas à comprendre.

― Je ne veux plus le repousser, il faut que je retrouve Stiles, intervint l'homme-loup. Il a besoin de moi, renchérit-il en se levant imprévisiblement. Il paraissait en total décalage avec la situation.

― Derek, tant que nous ignorons ce qui se passe réellement, il ne faut rien tenter. Vous avez bien fait de venir ici. Ce qui est en train de t'arriver sort totalement de l'ordinaire. L'ami de Scott est un humain, et pourtant, sa réaction à votre rencontre laisse supposer qu'il est lié au surnaturel d'une manière ou d'une autre, argumenta Allan qui ouvrit son livre pour chercher une page spécifique à l'intérieur.

Frustré, le loup-garou de naissance se remit assit tandis que Scott patientait. Il envoya une œillade compassionnelle à l'alpha et ses prunelles semblaient le remercier. L'homme s'apaisa et soupira lentement, comme s'il cherchait à se calmer d'une nouvelle vague d'angoisse. Allan releva la tête et paraissait confus par le passage qu'il venait de survoler.

― Ma mémoire ne m'a pas fait défaut, j'ai trouvé une information qui correspond plus ou moins à ce que vit le fils du shérif. Ça s'appelle le syndrome de la reine répudiée, commença Allan. Il est décrit que lorsqu'un Alpha refuse sa compagne prédestinée, celle-ci entre dans une phase de chaleur intense qui a pour but de contraindre l'accouplement, malgré la répudiation dont elle est l'objet. Son état créé la compétition sexuelle autour d'elle et généralement, cela suffit à obliger l'alpha à l'honorer. Le fait est que même si de prime abord il va contre sa nature en refusant sa louve, il ne peut généralement pas accepter que les autres s'intéressent à elle, raconta le druide tout en prenant conscience de quelque chose. Il le garda pour lui et continua.

― Les chaleurs de la femelle agissent sur l'instinct de propriété de son mâle et pour s'affranchir des éventuels concurrents, le dominant doit tous les soumettre. Il doit imposer son pouvoir sur les autres lycanthropes ou transformer tous les humains qui ont été soumis aux chaleurs de sa compagne, pour devenir leur maître et les empêcher de la vouloir, sans quoi il finit par tout perdre. En fait, il apparait qu'en entrant dans cet état, la louve alpha détruit ou renforce son compagnon en l'obligeant à affirmer son autorité et grossir les rangs de la meute. Tu as perdu ton armure de colère Derek, c'est ce qui s'est brisé devant nous tout à l'heure. La destruction de ton psychisme a commencé.

Le druide observa intensément l'alpha, comme s'il espérait que le loup-garou comprenne quelque chose de particulier dans les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Le visage du dernier héritier du clan Hale était toujours aussi pâle et maladif, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une sévérité qui signifiait qu'il s'obligeait à comprendre. De son côté Scott paraissait dubitatif et ses yeux brun sombre semblaient perdus dans des reflets qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

― Stiles n'est pas une louve..., murmura Derek, ses iris se perturbant d'interrogations. Je n'étais pas un alpha quand nos essences se sont reconnues. Hier, je n'étais pas un Alpha, Allan, ajouta-t-il, incrédule.

― Ton futur compagnon a déclenché la magie des reines louves alors qu'il est un humain mâle, il a réagi à des événements qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu, constata le vétérinaire qui s'entourait malgré lui de mystère. Ce qui signifie ? demanda-t-il pour forcer le loup-garou à faire ses propres déductions.

― Qu'il possède le don des druides, que son étincelle s'est éveillée à mon contact, dit platement Derek, ses yeux s'écarquillant à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que ce constat signifiait.

― Et pas n'importe laquelle, la plus intuitive de toutes…, ajouta l'émissaire, avant d'être coupé par le lycanthrope.

― Une étincelle de Lune, mon compagnon est une étincelle de Lune, répéta l'homme qui semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer. Mais ça n'existe pas, ce n'est… ce n'est qu'un conte qu'on raconte aux enfants loups, paniqua l'alpha qui ne se ressemblait plus.

― Il va falloir qu'on m'explique, parce là je suis à la ramasse, intervint Scott. Il paraissait intimidé par l'échange entre les deux adultes qui se retournèrent vers lui.

― Tu sais désormais que je suis un druide, et les druides sont liés au surnaturel. Ils possèdent ce que l'on appelle une étincelle. C'est un don particulier pour sentir les énergies et il semble que ton ami en soit pourvu d'une dont la qualité est très rare, expliqua Allan avant de rediriger son observation sur l'alpha qui prenait conscience de tellement de choses que cela l'accablait visiblement. Ce n'est pas un conte pour enfants, Derek, les étincelles de Lune existent, on enseigne le peu de choses qu'on connait à leurs propos aux aspirants druides. Tu connais l'histoire de la fondation de Beacon Hills ? demanda l'homme à la peau sombre et l'héritier loup acquiesça.

― C'est ma famille qui a construit cette ville. Bien évidemment que ma mère m'a raconté comment nos ancêtres se sont établis ici, sinon comment je pourrais connaître la légende de l'étincelle de Lune ? rétorqua Derek, usant d'un ton bourru pour s'adresser à l'émissaire.

De son côté, Scott restait attentif en dépit de son sentiment d'être totalement dépassé par les événements. Il posa ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de l'alpha et se demanda d'où lui venait ce geste quand Derek, surpris, le fusilla du regard avant d'expirer la tension qu'il ressentait pour se rasséréner. Étrangement calmé par le contact et la présence du bêta novice à ses côtés, il redirigea son attention sur l'émissaire qui reprit la parole pour raconter.

― Tu n'ignores donc pas que la première meute qui s'est approprié ce territoire était d'une puissance qui n'a jamais été égalée depuis. Thalia t'a certainement dit que Yanahora était une étincelle de Lune avant de devenir la première louve chamane de votre lignée. Elle était l'âme sœur de ton ancêtre, Duncan. Ensemble, ils ont été à la tête de la meute la plus imposante de l'histoire écrite du continent. Ils ont été les gardiens les plus respectés de toutes les forces magiques de la Californie. Beacon Hills est devenu un centre énergétique à cette époque et l'arbre de la connaissance a germé au cœur de la forêt.

― Le Néméton, notre mère nous disait que son pouvoir d'Alpha était lié à cet arbre, intervint Derek qui semblait pensif. Depuis qu'il a été coupé, la puissance de notre famille n'a fait que décliner, ajouta-t-il, perturbé de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

― Et, pour une raison inconnue, ce processus de régression semble s'accélérer. En l'espace de moins d'un mois, le pouvoir hérité des fondateurs de Beacon Hills a déjà transité le corps des trois derniers membres du clan. Notre cité est sur le point de perdre ses loups, les gardiens du seuil. Si rien n'est fait, toutes les créatures avides de ténèbres vont s'empresser de venir se nourrir à la source de la magie que Yanahora a drainée ici, il y a deux-cents ans.

Allan était très sérieux lorsque ces paroles franchirent ses lèvres épaisses et un silence plombant s'imposa dans le petit bureau. Scott avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un cauchemar et s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il captait cependant que l'heure était grave. Ce qui arrivait à Stiles était révélateur de tant d'autres choses et il avait l'impression d'être impuissant. Derek le sentit mal à l'aise et son propre état le poussait à faire montre d'une frénésie qui l'obligea à réagir. Il se leva une nouvelle fois sous l'impulsion d'un instinct plus fort que la raison. Son bêta l'imita.

― Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital retrouver Stiles, il faut que je le marque. Il… je dois…

―… saisir qu'il faut prendre des précautions, le coupa l'émissaire. Nous ne pouvons pas agir sans réfléchir Derek. Tu ne peux pas partir à la rencontre de ton âme sœur sans tenir compte du fait qu'il se situe à l'endroit même où il y a le plus grand nombre de rivaux potentiels entre toi et lui. Son étincelle a déclenché le syndrome de la reine répudiée, une magie que seules les maîtresses de la lune possèdent. Tous les hommes qui ont subi l'influence des chaleurs de Stiles sont désormais soumis à cette magie sauvage et ancestrale. Ils te reconnaîtront avant même de te voir et ta présence risque de réveiller l'agressivité d'une proportion non négligeable du personnel soignant. Que comptes-tu faire, un carnage en milieu hospitalier ? demanda Allan, une expression sévère plaquée sur son visage d'habitude si confiant.

L'alpha se remit assis, troublé. Il avait l'impression d'être pieds et poings liés et cela lui faisait du mal. Comment pouvait-il résoudre les choses si la moindre de ses initiatives s'avérait capable de devenir un danger supplémentaire à éviter ? Possédait-il seulement la force de faire face à ce que son refus d'accouplement avait engendré ? Comment redevenir un protecteur pour Beacon Hills, alors qu'il n'avait pas su préserver sa propre famille ? Et Stiles dans tout ça ? Pourquoi un futur émissaire lui était-il voué ? Comment était-ce possible que lui, Derek Hale, un loup débile, le moins pertinent de toute sa lignée, celui qui avait concouru malgré lui à son extinction, soit destiné à devenir le compagnon d'une étincelle de Lune ? Ayant perdu son armure de colère, le lycanthrope s'enfonçait dans ses affres intérieures sans être capable de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Allan Deaton paraissait quant à lui réfléchir à toute allure. La situation était tendue. Le simple fait d'assister à la naissance d'une étincelle de Lune le fascinait et cependant, cela impliquait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait plus par quel bout prendre le problème pour aider à le guérir. Il plaqua ses doigts sur ses tempes comme si ce simple geste pouvait l'aider à calmer la migraine qu'il sentait poindre à force de se triturer les méninges. Toujours debout, Scott observait les deux adultes s'égarer dans leurs pensées et l'urgence de la situation le poussa à formuler une idée :

― Si Derek ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital, je peux demander à ma mère de faire sortir Stiles.

L'adolescent n'était pas certain de ce qu'il proposait, mais lorsque l'alpha se redressa en acquiesçant, une pointe d'adrénaline fit battre son cœur plus rapidement. Ils se retournèrent vers l'émissaire qui approuva silencieusement.

― Nous l'amènerons dans mes ruines, décréta Derek qui se renforçait de conviction.

― Scott, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de ton ami, sinon tu seras sous l'emprise de ses chaleurs, intervint le druide qui se leva à son tour pour contourner son bureau et revenir dans l'espace vital des deux lycanthropes. Tu ne pourras pas aller avec ta mère et tu devras attendre que Stiles soit devenu le compagnon de ton alpha pour le revoir, insista l'émissaire tout en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son assistant. Scott se montra frustré de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami, même s'il savait que le docteur avait très certainement raison.

― Contact ta mère, nous allons préparer la tanière, ordonna le jeune alpha qui semblait désormais prendre les choses en main. Je veux que mon futur compagnon soit bien installé, qu'il ne manque de rien. Il faut… je souhaite qu'il se sente réconforté d'être avec moi. Je… je désire prendre soin de lui. Il m'appelle, je l'entends, il faut que nous nous dépêchions. Je veux être avec mon compagnon, il est notre avenir.

Les mots du loup-garou étaient pressés et toutes ses attitudes dévoilaient l'impératif qui commandait ses réactions. L'émissaire se rembruni et fit en sorte que loup dominant s'intéresse à ce qu'il pouvait lui conseiller. Il retourna derrière son bureau et caressa la couverture usée de l'énorme bouquin qu'il avait apporté lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans son bureau.

― Derek, il faut que tu sois conscient que si tu marques ton compagnon, tu en feras forcément un loup-garou étant donné ton rang. S'il est trop affaibli, ça risque de le tuer de devoir se transformer. Tout le problème demeure dans le fait que si tu ne t'accouples pas avec lui, ses chaleurs continueront et il dépérira. Tu ne pourras pas l'apaiser si tu ne le couvres pas, mais tu ne pourras pas sceller votre union tout de suite non plus. Tu vas devoir le nourrir et t'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'énergie pour pouvoir supporter la morsure et la métamorphose de son corps qui en découlera. Ça va prendre plusieurs jours étant donné l'état d'extrême fatigue dans lequel il doit être, au vu des forces qu'il a contactées.

― Scott nous rapportera de quoi manger, intervint l'alpha qui intégrait les recommandations de l'émissaire sans sourciller.

Celui qui allait devenir un garou à la prochaine pleine lune hocha positivement du chef. Il était désireux d'aider Derek, il souhaitait sauver son frère, il avait besoin de se sentir utile dans cette histoire et le druide sourit de constater qu'il agissait déjà comme un bêta, alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore subi sa métamorphose finale.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à son père ? demanda Scott d'une voix blanche. Il semblait penser à des choses que tout le monde ignorait et cela confirmait sa valeur. Derek se montra dubitatif et le druide cogita quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

― Si c'est bien le shérif qui a subi en premier les chaleurs de ton ami, il sera nécessaire que Derek le transforme pour qu'il ne devienne pas un obstacle. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il le fasse avec chacun des mâles qui ont été au contact de Stiles ces dernières heures. Dès que Derek aura accepté son compagnon physiquement, tous ses concurrents risquent de vouloir le lui reprendre. Ça prendra certainement du temps pour qu'ils le retrouvent, mais ça arrivera. Cette histoire ne sera pas résolue par un simple accouplement, répondit le vétérinaire.

― Émissaire, si Stiles a su d'instinct que je le rejetais, saura-t-il de la même manière que je l'accepte ? demanda l'alpha, qui paraissait plus jeune en posant la question.

― Vu la perte d'esprit qu'il subit, la seule manière pour qu'il le sache sera d'honorer son corps. Il est possible qu'il ne garde aucun souvenir de votre première fois, expliqua l'homme noir, embarrassé de constater que Derek se renfermait en apprenant ça.

― Il a quinze ans, je… je vais devenir comme… Kate, bafouilla le loup de naissance. Ses yeux d'un vert miroitant s'assombrirent d'impensable. Le docteur sentit qu'il fallait rassurer le jeune homme.

― Respecte-le, prends soin de lui et aime-le à sa juste valeur. Ce sont les trois choses que Kate Argent n'a jamais faites avec toi. Ainsi tu resteras digne. L'heure n'est plus à l'hésitation Derek, il en va de ta vie, de celle de ton compagnon d'âme ainsi que celles de tous les habitants de Beacon Hills. S'il n'y a plus de meute pour protéger ce territoire, il va devenir extrêmement périlleux d'y vivre.

L'alarme qui s'appesantissait dans les propos de l'émissaire contamina l'adolescent à ses côtés. Le lycanthrope quant à lui se verrouilla dans la nécessité d'être assuré de ce qu'il allait faire. Le docteur Deaton avait raison, le moment n'était plus à l'incertitude, il fallait agir et le faire bien.

― Allan, merci, dit-il gravement l'alpha avant de jeter un regard entendu à Scott qui s'apprêtait à le suivre. Le vétérinaire intervint une dernière fois :

― Je reviendrais vous voir quand votre union sera scellée. Envoie-moi futur apprenti dès qu'il sera transformé en loup, je vais devoir lui enseigner comment contacter son étincelle. Soyez prudent.

* * *

 _ **RAR** : _

_**Didinou** : Merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires toujours très apprécié. Plein de bonnes pensées pour toi. Bisous_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan** : Oui la condition de Stiles est compliquée, mais comme il a contacté un pouvoir qui le dépasse, c'est délicat. Même si Derek ne vit pas les choses aussi difficilement, sa culpabilité est totale. Je ne sais pas ce qui est préférable, être conscient du mal qu'on engendre malgré nous ou se perdre dans l'inconscience d'un appel à la chair irrépressible ? C'est vrai que je tente de développer du vocabulaire, mais je complique les choses simplement parce que les textes sont censés être anciens, traduire les pensées venues d'une autre époque. Du coup, j'espère que ça rend crédible les extraits bibliographiques, mais je n'en suis plus très sûr. En tout cas, tes interventions me sont très plaisantes et je te remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir prit le temps de ma faire savoir ce que tu pensais de ce chapitre._

 _ **Julie-Deolivera** : Oh ma tite Julie, tes mots me fond toujours plaisir. Un grand merci à toi. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. _

_**Alyss** : Bah non, il ne faut pas pleurer, je compte faire un happy end à cette histoire ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous de réconfort._

 _ **Sterek974** : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui me touche beaucoup. Désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que tu as pu penser avant. Bisous et bonne continuation._


	8. Collisions d'instincts

**Salut les gens,**

 **Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais avec cette histoire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dérouté par ma manière de raconter les choses. J'ignore si c'est très clair et j'avoue ne pas avoir trop envie de me relire. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas laisser trop d'erreurs de français, après, je vous laisse seul juge de la qualité du récit. Bonne lecture et sinon, excusez-moi.**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine.**

 **DbZ0**

 **PS : RAR en bas**

* * *

 **Collision d'instincts**

 _« Yanahora était une autochtone du continent appartenant à une tribu de sauvages. En devenant la compagne de Duncan Hale, elle a participé au métissage de son ethnie en se transformant par la même occasion, en une reine louve possédant le pouvoir des druides. Grâce à elle, notre ordre à découvert ce qu'était les étincelles de Lune. […]_

 _Introduction à l'Étude de la lignée Hale, par Gideon Stilinski 1849 »_

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était toujours allongé et son corps était tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se consumait de l'intérieur. Derek, il devait voir Derek, le toucher, lui offrir son être défait de besoins. Il le fallait, c'était impératif, pulsionnel, irrémédiable. Il pleurait et chaque minute était une torture que l'absence amplifiait. Où était-il ? Il ne le savait plus, il se rendait simplement compte qu'on le maltraitait, qu'on le contraignait. Pourquoi lui avait-on ligoté les mains, pourquoi on l'empêchait de se palper ? Il devait apaiser son sexe gonflé, il fallait qu'il puisse se toucher. Il se tortilla avant de gémir de frustration, il était tant fatigué qu'il délirait totalement.

Le décor n'était pas fixe et il voyait cette femme inquiète qui passait sa tête devant lui pour l'observer. Qui était-elle ? Comment parvenait-elle à faire bouger sa chambre ? Et soudain, le vent frais caressa la peau de son visage, comme s'il était dehors. Il vit le ciel bleu et se laissa hypnotiser par cette vision qui disparut aussitôt pour être remplacée par une surface de métal peinte de blanc. Non ! Il voulait voir le ciel, il voulait Derek, il voulait que tout ça cesse. Il geint le nom de l'homme qu'il désirait tant et il ne savait plus s'il le disait silencieusement ou si un son sortait réellement de sa gorge asséchée.

Les yeux de son obsession apparurent dans ses pensées et Stiles se remit à gémir d'envie. Ses muscles se crispèrent d'espoir et la douleur du manque le foudroya une nouvelle fois. Il était humide de partout, mais son esprit était focalisé sur son entrejambe qui bouillait. Il fut rudement secoué. On l'installait quelque part, on attachait son lit et il revit le visage de cette femme dont le regard tendre était préoccupé. Elle lui parla, mais il ne comprit rien. Puis il entendit un claquement qui le fit sursauter et il se retrouva seul dans ce petit espace sans soleil. L'adolescent ne savait plus qui il était et cette perte d'identité le faisait souffrir.

L'espace restreint dans lequel on l'avait cloîtré se mit à vibrer et son lit bougea un peu. C'était comme si sa nouvelle chambre partait quelque part. Et il oublia tout, ne pensant plus qu'à l'homme qui pourrait tout arrêter. Il se concentra sur le souvenir de son odeur et le besoin se fit plus tyrannique encore. Il souhaitait se plonger dedans, être recouvert de ce parfum suave et sauvage, devenir la source de son exhalaison. Son être entier réclamait d'être pris et ses membres souffreteux continuaient de se contracter, de s'enflammer dans la privation de soulagement.

Stiles suait à grosses gouttes, il était fiévreux d'excitation et il savait que seul Derek pouvait l'assouvir. Mais son mâle ne répondait pas à son appel, il ne venait pas s'occuper de lui. Il fallait que cet homme le prenne, il fallait qu'il l'insémine, il fallait qu'il détruise la folie de son corps sous ses coups de reins. Pourtant, il n'était pas là, il se refusait de faire tout ça, il ne le voulait pas. Le fils du shérif se remit à pleurer. Son cœur battait trop vite, ses pensées n'existaient plus que pour quelqu'un qui le déniait et il mourrait à petit feu. Tout son être était étouffé dans une insupportable chaleur et il avait l'intuition que lorsqu'il commencerait à avoir froid, il s'éteindrait. C'était l'espoir le plus doux qu'il nourrissait tant il ne voulait plus rien ressentir.

Et puis, les vibrations qui faisaient trembler son lit depuis un moment cessèrent et les bruits mécaniques s'estompèrent. Stiles continuait de se tordre dans le désir despotique qui abîmait son corps et son esprit. Il gémissait son mal-être et lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, un courant d'air vint caresser sa peau brûlante. Il laissa les frissons l'envahir en soupirant. Il tremblota légèrement et il sentit à peine qu'on tirait son lit, qu'on le bousculait pour le faire descendre. Et c'est là qu'il odora de nouveau cette fragrance, ce musque qui avait déclenché ce qu'il vivait là. Une irréfrénable frénésie s'empara de lui et il commença à s'agiter d'impatience. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se débâtit dans un empressement irrépressible. Derek était là, Derek était venu pour lui, Derek…

Il prit conscience qu'on venait de le sortir d'un camion au beau milieu de la nature. La femme qui l'avait emmené ici s'apprêtait à lui détacher les mains et son promis attendait à côté. Stiles ne savait plus comment gérer le tumulte qui l'envahit, il voulait se perdre dans cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué et qui était si proche de lui, si proche. La femme essaya de le calmer en parlant, mais il n'y avait plus de cesse, il devait toucher la peau de Derek, il fallait qu'il sente sa chaleur contre la sienne. Il s'agita et pleura son caprice tout en contemplant cet être merveilleux qui l'attendait. Son mâle était magnifique et lorsque ses yeux de cristal devinrent vermeils, Stiles se soumit d'instinct à l'ordre silencieux qu'il lui formulait. Il cessa de bouger et l'infirmière put enfin détacher ses chevilles et ses poignets. Elle avait peur, pourquoi avait-elle peur de l'homme qui allait le posséder ?

Derek s'avança doucement et se pencha au-dessus de Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras. Leur contact fut électrique et ils se mirent l'un et l'autre à trembloter dans cette inédite et étrange embrassade. Pourtant, l'homme parvint à se calmer et il l'extirpa de son lit pour le porter. L'adolescent s'accrocha à lui avec ferveur tout en sanglotant de joie, et son excitation s'enfla davantage. Son mâle était là, il l'enlaçait de sa force, il lui offrait la peau de son cou pour qui la suçote et se perde dans son goût de paradis. Tout allait s'arrêter, son promis allait s'occuper de lui, il allait lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Stiles ne vit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve de nouveau allongé sur un matelas posé à même le sol, à l'intérieur d'une maison en ruine. Son compagnon le déposa délicatement et l'adolescent ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse, non, il s'agriffait à lui comme s'il allait suffoquer du manque d'oxygène. Derek gronda et ses yeux luminescents devinrent menaçants. Cela fut suffisant pour que le jeune se fige dans la peur et cesse de l'entraver de son corps bouillant d'envies. Il geint en se tortillant dans sa chemise d'hôpital qui agressait sa peau luisante de suées. Il se débâtit à l'intérieur du linge, mais ne parvint pas à grand-chose, car il continuait de fixer toute son attention sur son destiné.

Derek prit plusieurs inspirations calmantes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle intensité. S'il avait écouté son instinct, il aurait tué la mère de Scott et violé Stiles dehors, à même le sol, dans les feuilles mortes et la terre. Il devait tant se combattre qu'il avait l'impression que la pleine lune était une partie de plaisir, en comparaissons de ce qu'il devait contacter en son âme pour résister aux phéromones de son âme sœur. Il se déshabilla lentement devant le regard avide du jeune sauvage qui l'appelait sans cesse. Il était dans sa tête, sur sa peau, dans ses veines, dans sa chair, il était partout et se transformait peu à peu en la seule réalité qui importait. Une fois dénudé, l'homme se rendit compte à quel point son sexe était bandé. Son érection n'avait jamais été aussi dure et il dut se concentrer pour pouvoir marcher normalement. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment sur le point de se métamorphoser en loup et c'était autant une torture qu'un plaisir monstrueux.

L'alpha vint s'allonger sur la couche qu'il avait préparé pour eux et retira délicatement la chemise d'hôpital qui énervait tant son compagnon. Comme il était difficile de prendre le temps de le découvrir, de ne pas le brusquer, de faire le choix de la conscience quand tout l'appelait à oublier le monde, pour ne faire qu'un avec cet être fantastique qui l'appelait de tous ses vœux. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était d'une évidence qui écrasait tout le reste pour le réduire à néant. Et pourtant, Derek devait prendre sur lui pour faire exister ce néant afin de garder le contrôle. Ces gestes étaient doux et il empêchait Stiles de se presser contre lui, il le soumettait grâce à ses pouvoirs d'alpha et l'humain geignait sa dépossession. Le jeune adulte le calma avec des caresses et il vint se mettre au-dessus de lui.

Le premier baiser qu'ils se donnèrent faillit tout faire disparaître autour de Derek. Cette avidité, cette faim, ce besoin vital l'électrocuta de passion et alors qu'il mêlait sa langue à celle de son promis, il prit sa forme de loup de façon fulgurante, sans même s'en apercevoir. Il fallut qu'il se détache doucement et qu'il respire profondément pour se reprendre et ne pas tout gâcher, pour rester digne d'être le compagnon d'une étincelle de Lune. Il gronda et Stiles vibra de tout son long, écartant ses cuisses pour recevoir son mâle. Ayant repris sa forme humaine, Derek s'installa délicatement entre elles. Leur respiration était saccadée et leurs suées se mêlaient agréablement. C'était fou, mais rien ne pourrait plus les arrêter, ils devaient se mélanger sur l'autel de leur complémentarité. Le loup-garou colla son sexe contre celui de Stiles et ils eurent un soubresaut de plaisir qui les fit gémir à l'unisson.

― Derek, en moi… viens en moi, je t'en prie, sanglota Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi proche de la libération et de ne pas la vivre. Pourquoi son mâle mettait-il autant de temps à le combler ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas tout de suite la conquête de son corps. C'est la seule chose qui l'apaiserait, la seule.

Un grondement autoritaire lui répondit et il se figea de nouveau, incapable de résister à l'ordre animal qui lui était destiné. Ils se regardèrent et les yeux suppliants de l'humain s'opposèrent tendrement à ceux du loup-garou dominant. Derek inspira avant de cracher dans sa main pour appliquer sa salive sur l'orifice déjà humide de son compagnon. L'adolescent voulait ce contact et il se trémoussa quand il sentit les doigts de son mâle toucher cette partie de son corps. Il se dilata naturellement et lorsqu'il fut pénétré il cria sa réjouissance. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la bonne sensation, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait, il avait besoin de plus.

― Derek, implora Stiles.

― Je te prépare, il faut…

― Viens, pleura le plus jeune qui se perdait dans les affres de son désir.

Derek ne réfléchit plus et retira ses doigts, humidifia son érection et plaqua dès lors son gland sur le fondement de son compagnon. La respiration de Stiles devint erratique et il recommença à s'agiter, à tenter de hocher pour s'empaler sur le sexe turgescent de son destiné. Le mâle bloqua ses hanches et commença à pénétrer son corps, lentement. Le plaisir était trop fort, trop intense, trop tyrannique. Tous deux se perdirent en un râle qui fit vibrer l'atmosphère. Il n'y avait aucune résistance entre eux, tout glissait parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient faits pour s'emboîter. Quand le sexe de l'actif arriva à la garde, ses yeux surnaturels se révulsèrent dans l'extase qu'il ressentit et entendre le ronronnement de soulagement de son compagnon finit de lui envouter l'âme.

Tout se bouleversa à partir de ce moment et ils se rejoignirent dans la folie. Derek allait et venait avec force et Stiles encaissait tout, il le désirait, il souhaitait ce chamboulement viril et dominateur. Ces cris emplirent les lieux et ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassèrent comme des fous furieux. Leurs collisions devinrent de plus en plus pressées et l'homme se transforma en loup alors qu'il pilonnait son amant. Celui-ci ne faisait que gémir son contentement, et il emprisonnait le fessier de son agréable tortionnaire entre ses jambes. Il criait sa dévotion, ne se souciant plus de rien. Il souhaitait seulement ressentir les allers-retours de cette bite qui apaisait ses entrailles, les soumettait à sa présence envahissante. Stiles réclama des baisers et il les obtint immédiatement. Les canines de son amant n'étaient pas un problème tant que leurs langues se caressaient, tant que leurs salives se mélangeaient, tant que leurs odeurs se complétaient.

Derek ne savait plus rien et lorsque sa bouche s'attarda sur l'épaule de son compagnon, il fut tenté de mordre la chair tendre qui titilla ses crocs. Il se rappela alors qu'il ne fallait pas marquer l'adolescent tout de suite et il calma ses ardeurs pour ne pas succomber à ses instincts si puissants. Le rythme de ses incursions dans le corps de son âme sœur se fit dès lors plus langoureux et il prit plaisir à s'apaiser dans cette volupté nouvelle. Stiles ondulait contre lui, ses mains voyageaient partout sur la peau de son dos, ses gémissements étaient une mélopée fantastique qui le remerciait d'exister. C'était tellement réconfortant et Derek voulait rester comme ça pour toujours. Jamais il ne pourrait redevenir l'être qu'il était avant de conquérir ce corps de sa virilité, jamais.

Le temps n'existait plus et la langueur de leurs êtres enchevêtrés méritait d'être éternisée. Rien ne comptait plus pour Stiles que de se sentir bercé par le sexe de son destiné, de se retrouver sous l'emprise totale de cet homme-loup. Il l'appelait encore et toujours, il le voulait tellement. Toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait le reconnectaient à son identité et il prenait un plaisir démesuré à exister pour recevoir ce roi lupin en lui. Il était venu au monde pour être le réceptacle des ardeurs de ce fabuleux mâle. Il lui serait dévoué, soumis à tout jamais, il le souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Quand son compagnon lui destina un coup butoir plus violent, il s'extasia littéralement, réclama d'en recevoir un autre et encore un autre, oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Derek ne pouvait plus rien retenir, il fallait qu'il fusionne avec son âme sœur, c'était impérieux. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il souleva les cuisses de son amant et augmenta l'intensité de ses va-et-vient en lui. Il gronda à chaque fois qu'il était au plus profond de son compagnon, et sentir que celui-ci voulait le piéger dans son corps quand il se reculait pour pouvoir revenir le faisait littéralement planer. Ils étaient synchrones, ils se désiraient avec la même folie, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Le rythme de ses pénétrations devint endiablé et ils crièrent ensemble. Derek se pencha pour emprisonner l'épaule de son amant entre ses crocs, mais il fit en sorte de ne pas percer sa chair. Il souhaitait juste exploser en Stiles, se dissoudre et se rependre dans son corps, devenir sa substance vitale.

Quand il sentit les dents de l'humain arracher la peau de son cou et pénétrer la chair dessous, les vœux de l'alpha furent exaucés. Sa jouissance fut monumentale et se savoir accompagné dans l'extase la décupla comme jamais. Il éjacula avec une puissance magnifique, se sentant pulvérisé par le plaisir qui consumait son être et il eut la certitude que son âme sœur vivait exactement la même chose, il le ressentait dans toutes ses fibres. Son compagnon était avec lui pour toujours, son étincelle de Lune l'avait complètement envouté, Stiles l'avait marqué. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vécue dans sa courte vie, la plus fabuleuse des joies et lorsqu'il s'affaissa sur le corps de son tendre allié, il pleurait de bonheur.

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour reprendre conscience de ce qui les entourait et ce fut seulement quand le sexe de Derek s'amollit qu'ils se séparèrent à regret. Le jeune humain vint se blottir contre le loup-garou et il ronronna de bienêtre. L'alpha empoigna le sexe de son amant et constata qu'il était nappé de sperme. Son premier réflexe fut de récupérer le liquide pour le gouter. Il lécha ses doigts et fut surpris d'apprécier la semence de son humain comme s'il s'agissait d'une offrande. Ils s'observèrent passionnément et l'adolescent baisa délicatement les lèvres de son compagnon avant de se gaver de son odeur. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit pratiquement immédiatement.

Derek était bouleversé. Il chercha le drap à l'aveuglette et le plaça sur leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Jamais il n'avait vécu une expérience plus déroutante que celle-là. Il était au seuil de sa conscience, perdu dans les souvenirs vaporeux de ce qu'il avait partagé avec ce jeune inconnu qui ne l'était plus. Stiles l'avait conduit vers un état extatique inimaginable et il ne savait plus rien si ce n'était qu'il souhaitait vivre ça pour toujours. Une étincelle de Lune avait ravivé son cœur pour le faire battre comme rien n'y était parvenu avant et il ne pourrait plus être le même homme, plus jamais. Derek passa son bras autour du corps de son âme sœur et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Il huma son odeur addictive et se laissa porter par les songes qu'elle lui inspirait. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il s'endormit à son tour.

Il ne sut pas depuis combien de temps il dormait quand Stiles le réveilla avec de douces caresses sur sa barbe de trois jours. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché et lorsqu'il releva les paupières, Derek put voir le sourire de l'adolescent s'illuminer. Pourtant, cela lui fit peur plus que ça ne le rassura. Son humain paraissait totalement maladif, de gros cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux et sa peau était livide comme celle d'un mort. Le palpitant du loup-garou battit dans un tempo d'alarme et il se releva doucement pour ne pas effrayer son compagnon qui se mit assis à côté de lui.

― Stiles, il faut que tu manges quelque chose, intervint Derek d'une voix rude.

― J'ai pas faim. Je suis redevenu moi-même, c'est… étrange, rétorqua l'adolescent. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais m'aider, je m'étais fait à l'idée de mourir. Je me souviens de pratiquement tout, c'est…, j'ai tellement honte, ça me… j'ai fait des avances à tous les mecs, j'écartais les cuisses comme une salope. Je ne reconnaissais plus personne. Oh putain, c'est tellement humiliant.

Stiles prit son visage entre ses mains et Derek sentit le sel de ses larmes. Ses entrailles se tordirent de malaise devant cette vision. Il ne devait pas laisser son âme sœur être malheureuse, il devait prendre soin de ce jeune qui s'était offert à lui pour toujours. Sans réfléchir, il obligea son compagnon à venir dans ses bras et il le berça tendrement, imprégnant son front de petits baisers. Il le rassura du mieux qui le put et commença à parler.

― Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien décidé, ça nous est tombé dessus. C'était ton instinct qui a déclenché les choses, pas ta conscience. Je vais tout t'expliquer, ce que je suis et ce qui t'es arrivé. Je vais tout te dire, mais il ne faut pas que tu te tortures. Tu as assez souffert ces dernières heures. Il faut que tu manges, que tu reprennes des forces. Ton ami Scott et moi avons ramené des provisions, il y a tout ce que tu préfères manger dans un sac de commissions. Ce n'est pas fini Stiles, tes chaleurs ne cesseront pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas marqué à mon tour, mais pour ça il faut que tu sois fort. Pour l'instant nous avons un répit, mais nous allons devoir faire l'amour jusqu'à je pose ma marque sur toi. Je ne pourrais le faire que quand tu seras revitalisé.

Le loup-garou expliqua ça tout bas et le son de sa voix sembla calmer Stiles qui releva ses prunelles embuées vers lui pour le contempler. Il se sentait perdu, mais étrangement, il avait confiance en cet homme qui était autre chose en même temps. Il lui caressa de nouveau les joues et ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son cou, là où il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le mordre. Il se souvint alors du goût qu'avait eu son sang et il fut surpris de ne constater aucune cicatrice sous la pulpe sensible de ses doigts.

― Je t'ai mordu au moment où… pourquoi tu n'as pas de blessures ? Pourquoi je t'ai fait ça ? demanda l'adolescent qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Derek prit sa menotte dans sa grosse paluche et la ramena à ses lèvres pour la baiser affectueusement.

― Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais tout, mais pour ça, tu dois accepter de te nourrir. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? demanda le plus âgé alors que son compagnon caressait aveuglément les poils sur son torse. Stiles eut un sourire timide et acquiesça.

* * *

 _ **RAR** : _

_**Didinou** : Tes commentaires me font toujours très chaud au cœur. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Bisous tout doux._

 _ **Julie-Deolivera** : Merci pour ta chaleur et ton soutien. Je ne suis pas confiant sur ce que je tente de créer comme atmosphère, j'ai l'impression que ça manque de ressentis. En tout cas tes mots me touchent énormément et ta fidélité me fait du bien. Bisous tout tendres._

 _ **Luna-xXx** : Oh tes mots m'ont fait du bien. Je te remercie de les avoir laisser, ça m'a apaisé. Bisous_


	9. Le langage des corps

_**Coucou les Loupiots des bois !**_

 _ **Alors je sais, j'ai abusé dans le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire une suite, mais je me suis perdu dans plusieurs projets simultanés, dont l'un était une idée de cadeau pour Noël et qui est a présent posté sous le charmant titre de "Délit de Romantisme". Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours sur cette histoire de près de 40000 mots (édités en une seule fois), et je finis par croire qu'elle est épuisante pour la majorité de ceux qui ont eu le courage de la lire. Tant pis, c'est ainsi. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, mais bel et bien pour découvrir la suite d'Étincelle de Lune. Alors je vous laisse profiter de ce moment, en espérant qu'il vous fera naître plein de bonnes choses. Si j'ai loupé mon coup, ben excusez-moi de ne pas avoir réussit à vous transporter avec moi.**_

 _ **DbZ0,**_

 _PS : RAR en bas et vous savez, un commentaire est toujours apprécié, alors si vous avez eu du plaisir à lire, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir. Bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

* * *

 **Le langage des corps**

 _« […] Pour les lycanthropes, la phase d'accouplement est primordiale, elle redéfinit l'identité du monstre pour le fidéliser à une notion qui va bien au-delà de l'idée même de meute. Lorsqu'elle s'opère sous l'influence de la magie des compagnons, cette union devient la terrible incarnation d'une mission sauvage et indomptable. En effet, rares sont les lycanthropes qui ont l'opportunité réelle de se conjuguer à leur âme sœur, et lorsque cela se produit, les desseins qui apparaissent dans leurs possibilités ont une valeur déterminante pour la suite. Un couple de créatures destinées l'une à l'autre est systématiquement amené à jouer un rôle fondateur dans les événements déclenchés par leur seule présence. Ils deviennent le centre pulsant d'une ténébreuse magie et il devient crucial de les viser en plein cœur, pour éradiquer la menace qu'ils font peser sur le monde des hommes. […]_

 _Tactiques d'élimination des lycanthropes, Manuel de formation d'un chasseur, Louis Ferdinand Argent, 1909. »_

Derek l'a rencontré la veille et pourtant, il lui parle comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Il s'inquiète de le voir rechigner à manger et l'oblige à prendre des forces. Lorsqu'il constate les réactions que ses mots font naître sur son doux minois, son cœur s'emballe et il se sent fondre dans l'envie de lui faire des bisous partout. Il le trouve beau, il est hypnotisé par ses grands yeux expressifs, par l'ambre de ses clairs iris qu'il pose sur lui sans retenue, par son nez coquin, légèrement en trompette. Il s'attarde à observer ses grains de beauté et se laisse ensorceler par les mimiques de sa bouche aux lèvres généreuses. Il se sent privilégié de ressentir ça et son palpitant se détraque dès que leurs peaux se touchent.

Ils sont nus sur la couche de leurs ébats et Derek raconte son passé, il ouvre son cœur à cet adolescent qui n'avait pour lui aucune existence tangible deux jours auparavant. Il lui dit ce qu'il est, lui conte l'histoire de sa famille et comment elle a été détruite. Il lui explique que tout est de sa faute, que cela a commencé lorsqu'il a eu quatorze ans. À cet âge, il est tombé amoureux de Paige et ils ont entretenu une courte relation parce qu'il a souhaité que sa petite amie devienne une louve. L'adolescente est morte des suites de la morsure d'infection qu'elle n'a pas supportée. Il dévoile sa culpabilité, se montre affecté par le souvenir et Stiles le réconforte par des caresses et des baisers.

L'homme le remercie tendrement et lui demande de continuer de manger. De son côté il reprend la parole et poursuit son récit en précisant que le pire n'était pas encore advenu. C'est ainsi qu'il lui détaille sa rencontre avec Kate Argent, qu'il lui explique son aveuglement, le fait que la femme a profité de lui et qu'il n'a rien vu venir. Il lui apprend ce que sont les chasseurs et le met en garde sur ce qu'ils font aux êtres comme lui. Il revient sur son expérience avec Kate et raconte comment elle l'a dépucelé, comment elle s'y est prise pour éteindre sa vigilance avec le sexe. Il explique qu'elle s'est servie de sa naïveté pour entrer dans leur tanière et tuer tous ses proches en les brûlant dans leur propre maison. Derek sent les larmes s'écouler d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues.

Son âme sœur baise ses lèvres et laisse quelques miettes d'un biscuit. L'adolescent veut le réconforter, il essuie affectueusement ses trainées de chagrins et sa seule présence suffit à calmer le loup-garou. Le jeune adulte observe son amant comme s'il était un ange descendu du ciel pour le guérir du malheur et il se sent transporté par sa prévenance, sa douceur. Stiles dit qu'il déteste Kate, il s'insurge du mal qu'elle a fait à son promis. Il s'agite en lui exprimant que Derek n'est pas coupable de la mort de ses proches, que c'est cette monstrueuse bonne femme qui devrait pourrir en enfer. Il a repris des couleurs et semble se laisser porter par une énergie nouvelle. Le sucre lui a fait du bien.

Derek encourage son cadet à continuer de manger et il recommence à raconter. Il lui relate en détail ce qui est arrivé à Scott et pourquoi. Il lui fait savoir ce qui s'est produit alors qu'il était à l'hôpital et lui explique ce qu'il est et ce que le docteur Deaton lui a préconisé. L'alpha n'omet rien et il s'est passé plus d'une heure quand Stiles décide qu'il ne peut plus ingurgiter de nourriture. Le loup-garou ne souhaite pas contraindre ses sourires dans l'invisible devant le comportement emporté de son jeune complice. Il se sent amoureux de lui, il a l'impression qu'il l'a attendu toute sa vie et il le contemple comme un trésor retrouvé. L'adolescent se lève pour secouer leur drap. Il est dénudé et le lycanthrope redécouvre son désir pour ce corps dévoilé. Il est envahi d'espoir et sait qu'il aura toujours envie de faire l'amour avec lui, et il se surprend à songer qu'il est heureux de connaître ce sentiment.

Il se redresse à son tour et allume des lampes à pétrole qu'il a pensé à prendre pour éclairer les lieux quand le soleil pénétrerait dans l'envers. Il les dispose autour de leur couche et cela entretient une atmosphère bohème, presque romantique. L'ambiance est chaleureuse dans la pièce délabrée qui fut jadis un salon et il est étrange d'éprouver cette confiance à partager des instants intimes, dans ce lieu qui lui évoque tant de tristesses. Derek et Stiles retournent s'assoir sur le matelas de leur première fois. L'aîné du couple pose son dos contre le mur et demande silencieusement à son amant de s'installer entre ses jambes. Le jeune se montre joyeux et il paraît prendre plaisir à être ainsi entouré de la chaleur du loup-garou. Il fait en sorte de faire glisser la couverture sur eux et se laisse bercer par l'homme qui le transformera bientôt en lycaon. Il est serein, il n'a pas peur et l'alpha se sent revivre de pouvoir inspirer un sentiment de sécurité à son promis.

Stiles commence à parler de lui, de sa vie et le cœur de Derek s'enflamme d'espoir. Le jeune lui confie qu'il est atteint d'un syndrome d'hyperactivité, qu'il est un handicapé des relations sociales à cause de ça. Il lui avoue qu'il a l'impression d'être un boulet et que seul un frère de cœur aussi doux et gentil que Scott peut le supporter. D'après l'adolescent, l'alpha n'a pas vraiment de chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour âme sœur, parce que selon ses dires, il est imbuvable. Le loup-garou grogne, il ne veut pas que son compagnon se rabaisse. Il l'oblige à lui faire face et l'embrasse. Quand leurs bouches se quittent, Derek affirme qu'il a plus de chance qu'il n'en mérite. Pour lui, avoir une étincelle de Lune pour âme sœur, c'est un cadeau de la vie et qu'il n'est pas certain d'être digne d'une telle chose. Il demande alors à Stiles de continuer de se raconter, il lui fait savoir qu'il veut tout connaître de lui, qu'il est la plus belle personne du monde à ses yeux.

L'humain se met à pleurer parce qu'on ne lui a jamais dit de choses aussi tendres. Derek l'embrasse de nouveau et le jeune recolle son dos contre son torse. Il parvient à se calmer en sentant le cœur puissant de son compagnon tambouriner dans sa propre chair. Il lui raconte son passé, lui confie la douleur d'avoir perdu sa maman d'une grave maladie. Il lui livre ses pensées, lui exprime ainsi qu'il a toujours peur que son père meurt en intervention et que sa plus grande crainte est de se retrouver orphelin. Stiles parle alors de sa relation avec Scott Mc Call, la victime de Peter qui est devenu le bêta de Derek aujourd'hui. L'adolescent rit en racontant leurs bêtises de gamins et ses propos dévoilent tout l'amour qu'il nourrit envers l'Hispanique et sa mère, qu'il considère comme un substitut de la sienne.

Et puis, le silence s'impose de lui-même entre les jeunes amants. C'est comme si tout était suspendu dans l'intemporel, comme si les mots n'étaient plus suffisants pour dire et que seuls les corps pouvaient désormais continuer de dialoguer. La peau de Stiles exhale une douce odeur d'envie et Derek comprend que ses chaleurs reviennent. Dès que le parfum de l'humain lui parvient, son érection s'impose à lui et il se sent vaciller dans la nécessité. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, ses poils se hérissent d'impatience et le loup-garou à l'impression qu'il ressent ce que Stiles vit. Ils sont synchrones, leurs centres vitaux fonctionnent comme un seul et même organe. Un frisson les parcourt tous deux et ils savent que c'est le début, qu'une nouvelle vague de pulsions unificatrices va les secouer et ils s'y préparent sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Le jeune commence à suer et, alors qu'une senteur de pure excitation transpire des pores de sa peau, le loup-garou flaire cet effluve caractéristique de la peur. Stiles ne veut pas se fourvoyer de nouveau dans la frénésie, il ne souhaite pas retomber dans les tourments du besoin et la perte d'esprit qui l'accompagne. Quand Derek prend conscience de ça, il gronde doucement contre son cou, pour le tranquilliser de sa présence. L'adolescent se retourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas seul, son mâle est là et il voudra l'apaiser tout de suite, il saura quoi faire pour satisfaire la tyrannie de sa sensualité débridée.

Leurs lèvres se joignent naturellement et lorsque leurs langues commencent à se caresser, ils tremblent l'un contre l'autre. C'est doux et magnétique, c'est comme une explosion de couleurs dans les veines du loup-garou. Il a l'impression que tous ses membres sont engourdis de plaisir et son excitation est si forte qu'il se laisse simplement porté par les sensations qui l'assiègent. Son être est totalement électrisé par la présence de Stiles dans sa bouche, par son odeur fascinante, par l'avidité de ses caresses. Ses doigts fins courent sur sa mâchoire et ils lui disent qu'ils veulent tout de lui, ils tracent l'envie qui les guide et accompagnent chaque soupir d'espoir. Leurs peaux s'appellent, se cherchent, se souhaitent tels des songes désemparés qui cherchent à se prolonger par crainte de s'évanouir.

Derek se sent défaillir dans le vertige de la passion que les touchers de son amant impriment dans son être. Il veut tellement répondre aux appétits de Stiles, il désire combler chacun de ses vœux et cette tentation le submerge avec une puissance qui éteint la cohérence de ses pensées, pour les changer en effervescence de convoitises. Il caresse son tendre allié, il espère que ses mains lui racontent la joie qui court dans son cœur, il veut lui transmettre de délicieux frissons, faire éclore dans sa chair toutes les sensations inexprimables qui s'éveillent subitement en ses tréfonds. Le loup-garou gronde affectueusement et enserre la taille de son âme sœur, il l'effleure partout où il le peut et son corps entier devient le vaisseau de ses voluptueuses intentions.

Stiles gémit et s'offre à ses soins en toute confiance. Son mâle décide de l'allonger sur leur couche et il commence à baiser son cou, son poitrail, ses abdos. La peau blanche de l'adolescent se hérisse de ravissements et Derek prend plaisir à laisser trainer sa langue sur ses flancs, à relier ces constellations des grains de beauté qui éclaboussent les formes de son promis. Il veut le goûter partout, il désire s'approprier ses parfums, ses goûts, les tressaillements qui parcourent ses muscles pour les faire vibrer d'enthousiasme. Il enfouit son nez dans la toison recouvrant le pubis de son compagnon et celui-ci vocalise son impatience. L'alpha se perd à inspirer les fragrances qui naissent là et ensorcèlent sa volonté pour la dédier aux tourbillons de ses envies. L'adolescent caresse ses cheveux, ses épaules, il souhaite que l'homme l'entreprenne et ce dernier est entièrement dévoué à cette résolution.

Derek empoigne le membre tendu de Stiles qui frémit d'empressement. Il n'a jamais fait ça avant et son palpitant s'emballe d'inédit. Il ne réfléchit plus et pose sa bouche sur la turgescence de son amant qui tressaute de hâte. Le goût de son compagnon se diffuse instantanément sur ses papilles et le loup-garou se laisse emporter par les sensations qui bouleversent ses croyances. Il se retrouve à sucer Stiles avidement, à découvrir ce plaisir de flatter le sexe d'un autre mâle. Son amant se tortille sous ses caresses buccales, il gémit l'exaltation qu'il ressent et l'alpha se sent encouragé à continuer de faire voyager sa bouche le long de la hampe de son tendre complice. Il aspire à l'extase de Stiles, il est ivre de sa frénésie, il souhaite sa libération, sa jouissance. Il accélère ses caresses et son amant se cramponne à ses épaules, imprime la force de ses pulsions dans ses muscles.

Rien n'a plus d'importance pour le loup-garou que de recueillir dans sa bouche le nectar orgasmique de son compagnon. Et, lorsqu'il le sent vibrer de part en part, il caresse son orifice humide en même temps qu'il gobe son sexe. Stiles se tord de plaisir et en une secousse qui plonge son érection dans la gorge de son faiseur de miracles, il éjacule en criant son nom. Le jeune se laisse porter par la déferlante de jubilation qui fond dans sa chair et Derek boit son élixir génésique comme s'il s'agissait de la solution à tous ses maux. Son esprit semble s'éparpiller dans le reflet du délice qui conquiert tous les membres de Stiles. Il se délecte de la semence de son compagnon, il avale tout et son instinct en veut plus. Il continue de sucer le minet bien après qu'il se soit déchargé, il ne sait plus comment s'arrêter. L'alpha s'égare dans la gourmandise, il ne parvient pas à espérer autre chose que d'avoir droit à un nouveau déversement de satisfaction.

Ce n'est que lorsque Stiles tente d'échapper à l'intensité de ses attouchements que Derek revient à la réalité. Il est sonné, éperdu et quand il constate les rougeurs sur les joues de son tendre allié, il s'empresse de prendre possession de ses lèvres, d'effleurer délicatement son doux visage. Il baise sa bouche avec adoration, il le convoite comme il n'a jamais convoité quelqu'un et tout s'efface dans cet espoir. Le jeune geint plaisamment à son oreille et Derek se fait une place entre les cuisses de son chaleureux complice. Il veut être en lui, il réclame la gouvernance de son corps, il souhaite s'inséminer jusque dans son âme. Stiles est fiévreux, toute sa peau se nappe de sueur, et l'homme aspire de tous ses vœux à être imprégné de son musque, il se laisse glisser contre sa moiteur, il la désire dans ses poils, il souhaite se rouler dedans. Il emprisonne les mains de l'adolescent pour les coincer au-dessus de sa tête et il hoche langoureusement du bassin.

L'humain extériorise son appréciation, il enserre le fessier de Derek avec ses jambes et son mâle s'extasie dans les impulsions de contentement qui voyagent dans ses muscles. Il inspire et se calme avant de changer de position pour préparer son compagnon à recevoir sa virilité. Le fondement de son amant est suintant de leur précédente union et l'alpha ne s'embarrasse pas à l'humidifier. Il fait pénétrer ses doigts dans la chaleureuse moiteur du jeune et celui-ci se cambre dans l'étourdissement que lui impose son dominant. Derek ne peut plus attendre, il n'a plus la patience de se retenir. Lorsqu'il sort son index, il est déjà prêt à le remplacer par son sexe palpitant et, désorienté par le vide subit, Stiles l'appelle comme s'il était abandonné à sa confusion.

Le loup-garou ne se fait pas prier longtemps et s'introduit sans cérémonie dans l'antre vibrant de son promis. Leurs satisfactions sont conjointes et Derek pâme de plaisir. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre et toute cette intensité le plonge dans un fantastique brouillard d'émotions. Il se meut en Stiles, il nage dans son corps, il espère se noyer dans les sensations qui ravissent son esprit. Il bouge d'abord voluptueusement et les modulations vocales de son amant le motivent à faire perdurer l'instant. Il n'a plus de cesse d'aller et venir et il veut contraindre son compagnon sous son poids, il commande leurs collisions et entrave les poignets de l'adolescent alors que leurs bouches s'entrouvrent et se baisent voracement.

Ils s'accaparent mutuellement dans le désir de s'appartenir, se mêler entièrement, devenir la manifestation des besoins de l'autre. Leurs corps s'entrelacent dans l'espoir qui les relie, ils se cherchent et se retrouvent au cœur de l'envie. Derek s'égare dans la volupté qu'il partage avec son jeune amant. Le sentir si désireux d'être hanté par sa présence virile lui fait tourner la tête comme jamais. Ses coups de reins sont avides, ses baisers exigeants, il se transforme en Stiles et les cris d'amour que lui renvoie son compagnon sont tels les échos d'un bonheur qui s'apprête à naître. Leurs sens s'enflamment, leurs émotions se dessinent sur les moindres variations des plaisirs qui se succèdent pour les posséder fugitivement.

Et ils s'oublient dans cette fusion, ce volcan d'énergie qui se libère et les poussent à se fondre l'un en l'autre. Derek s'abandonne totalement, et la frénésie qui dirige ses gourmandes incursions finie par le conduire au plus profond de Stiles. Tous deux se figent dans l'extase jusqu'à ce qu'une fabuleuse déflagration d'exultation les propulse vers le vibrant septième ciel de leur complétude. Derek se laisse porter par les envoutantes réactions vocales de son âme sœur. Il s'épand dans la félicité, c'est un maelström qui le dévalise de volonté pour la déverser en son merveilleux complice. Ils se tiennent, s'accolent comme des forcenés, extrémisant leur connexion physique jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne salvatrice. L'orgasme est à son comble, leur communion totale.

La chute de l'état de grâce est progressive. Amoureusement entrelacés, ils tremblent l'un contre l'autre, frémissent leurs sensibilités à fleur de peau. La bouche de Stiles traine sur le cou de Derek qui se retient de marquer son amant. Le jeune mordille tendrement son mâle avant d'agripper sa peau avec ses dents et l'entailler jusqu'au sang. Le loup-garou grogne et sa réaction s'exprime dans un regain de coups de reins qui les conduit vers une seconde jouissance partagée. Démis par l'intensité de leur union, ils se laissent choir sur le matelas qui l'a supporté. Derek ne retient pas son poids et Stiles gémit dans le plaisir d'éprouver toute la présence de son compagnon.

Ils restent ainsi hagards pendant plus d'une minute. Le lycanthrope est dans un état second et les caresses de son amant dans son dos sont comme un baume qui rassure leur retour à la réalité. Stiles continue de miauler tout contre Derek et son fondement ondoie sans cesse autour de sa virilité. Le mâle dominant n'en peut plus d'être ainsi stimulé, c'est tellement puissant qu'il en est endolori de plaisir. Stiles l'a encore marqué et l'homme-loup se sent un peu plus lié à lui, à chaque fois. Il sait que s'ils en viennent à recréer une nouvelle extase, il ne pourra plus se retenir de le mordre à son tour pour sceller son vœu d'éternité.

Il leur faut bien une dizaine de minutes pour se remettre de ce moment fusionnel ou plus rien d'autre ne comptait que leurs deux êtres enchevêtrés dans une folle ivresse. Lorsque Derek sort du corps de son promis, celui-ci geint sa frustration et s'accroche à ses épaules pour réclamer sa présence. Le loup-garou fait preuve d'une grande délicatesse pour le rasséréner. Il baise tendrement ses lèvres, caresse son visage, prend soin de lui montrer toute la ferveur qui guide ses attentions. Goûter son propre sang sur la bouche de Stiles le met dans un drôle d'état, il a l'impression de rêver éveillé. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent aussi libre d'exprimer qui il est avec quelqu'un, il n'a plus aucune inhibition et c'est salvateur.

Son jeune amant paraît être également décomplexé de son côté et cela fait sourire Derek qui se relève pour se saisir d'une serviette. Il revient rapidement sur leur couche et éponge les fluides qui se sont répandus sur la peau de son compagnon. Il prend un soin particulier à l'essuyer et ils s'observent, admiratifs et songeurs. Stiles est somnolent, mais une risette de satisfaction s'attarde sur ses lèvres. Le cœur du lycanthrope ne semble plus réagir à autre chose qu'aux expressions que son jeune amant lui réserve. Ils finissent par se blottir de nouveau l'un contre l'autre et profiter des caresses qu'ils se prodiguent tendrement.

Stiles commence à raconter ce qu'il ressent, il murmure les émotions qui l'ont traversé comme si elles devaient rester dans la discrétion d'un secret qu'il ne pourrait partager qu'avec Derek. Il lui exprime son besoin de lui, sa folie à vouloir se perdre encore dans leurs voluptueux exploits. Le loup-garou lui dit qu'il faut qu'ils reprennent des forces et demande à son amant s'il a faim. L'adolescent lui répond qu'il est affamé, mais pas de ce qu'ils ont, il a envie de viande. Quand il exprime ça, il se trouble et caresse fébrilement le cou de son complice. Il sait qu'il a laissé une entaille déjà cicatrisée à cet endroit et il ignore pourquoi il a encore eu cette pulsion l'amenant à mordre cruellement le mâle qu'il désire tant.

À la lumière des lampes à pétrole, Derek le rassure, il lui explique que c'est un comportement ancestral chez les loups-garous. Cela perturbe le jeune qui se relève sur son coude pour contempler son partenaire. Le plus âgé l'imite et lui apprend ce qu'implique généralement l'accouplement pour les lycanthropes. Il touche délicatement son visage, lui fait savoir qu'il est certainement très intuitif pour ressentir un instinct dont il n'a pas encore hérité, mais que cela doit être dû à l'éveil de son étincelle chamanique.

Le regard de Stiles semble se perdre dans un nouveau brouillard d'incertitudes, des craintes inédites s'esquissent dans ses humeurs. Son homme-loup le contraint à venir se lover contre son torse velu et il caresse ses cheveux tout en continuant de parler. Il lui exprime la joie qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il est marqué, comme s'il était enfin là où il devait être. Il lui dit qu'il ne sait pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir, mais qu'il ne craint rien tant que son compagnon d'âme est là, au creux de ses bras. Derek lui avoue sa peur de le mordre trop tôt et de risquer ainsi de le perdre. Il lui confie qu'il lui est très difficile de résister au besoin primordial d'imprimer ses crocs dans sa chair pour le marquer comme siens.

Stiles est ému par toute l'authenticité que son compagnon lui dévoile. Il baise ses lèvres et le tranquillise, il finit par lui susurrer des mots doux. Dans sa voix, la certitude que Derek agira de la bonne manière s'épanouit avec une telle grâce qu'il en devient plus que persuasif. Le loup-garou sait qu'il a devant lui la plus belle personne qu'il n'a jamais connue et il souffre de l'idée que son désir seul suffise déjà à l'abîmer. Le garçon dans ses bras semble s'en rendre compte. Peut-être a-t-il sévèrement froncé les sourcils, comme perdu dans le réflexe d'une contrariété qu'il est seul à savoir s'infliger aussi efficacement.

Ils s'embrassent de nouveau, leurs langues se flattent un temps et ils se séparent pour s'admirer. Stiles sourit à Derek et ses doutes s'enfuient comme s'il ne les avait jamais explorés. Son éphèbe redevient dès lors un adolescent fougueux qui se redresse pour demander à son amoureux s'ils peuvent avoir de la viande. Selon ses propres dires, il crève la dalle et s'il ne mange pas de la chair fraîche il ne pourra pas devenir un loup comme il faut. L'alpha est persuadé qu'il s'agit là d'un pressentiment à suivre, et s'il a envie de rire devant le comportement comique que son ange adopte, il sait qu'il doit faire le nécessaire pour combler ce désir de viande.

Il se relève et cherche dans ses affaires le téléphone que Mélissa lui a donné. Stiles le regarde comme s'il était Hermès en personne, le messager divin, capable de convoquer le monde à ses pieds. Derek appelle Scott, il lui fait savoir qu'ils vont bien, mais qu'il leur manque quelque chose. Ils discutent rapidement et ensommeillé, son bêta se plaint de devoir faire une balade en forêt en plein milieu de la nuit. Il exprime ensuite son envie de parler à son frère. À contrecœur, le loup dominant tend l'appareil à son amant qui ne sait pas comment réagir devant cette attitude étrange. Stiles se saisit du combiné et lorsqu'il entend la voix de Scott, il y a comme une chaleur ancienne qui reprend sa place dans les palpitations de son centre vital.

Pourtant, il apparait embarrassé de répondre aux questions que son ami de toujours lui pose. Derek observe la gêne qui fleurit dans les expressions inconscientes qui le redessinent. Il comprend que pour la première fois, Stiles n'a pas envie de raconter à Scott ce qui s'est passé. Il finit par raccourcir la discussion en prétextant être très fatigué, ce qui est une vérité en soi. L'alpha reprend le téléphone et demande à Scott de laisser la viande devant la porte de la maison avant de le remercier et mettre un terme à l'appel. Il se rallonge ensuite aux côtés de son âme sœur, hume sur lui l'odeur de leurs ébats. Il ressent une fierté qui ne se connaissait pas, mais qui lui fait un bien fou. Ils s'enlacent affectueusement, et finissent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, totalement apaisés.

* * *

 _ **RAR **: _

_**Julie -Deolivera** : Merci pour tes mots qui me touchent et me réconfortent. Je te souhaite une bonne fin d'année et plein de moments tendres avec ceux que tu chéris. Bisous_

 _ **Luna-xXx** : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'auras pas déçu. Je ne pense pas faire du MPREG, c'est un genre qui a tendance à me rebuter. Cela nie tellement la femme que ça me met mal à l'aise. La femme seule tombe enceinte, c'est sont rôle que d'enfanter l'avenir et j'aime cette idée que les hommes n'aient pas ce pouvoir. Ils en ont déjà tant. Enfin, je pars dans un débat philosophique qui ne retranscrit en rien tout le plaisir que ton commentaire a suscité en moi. Je te remercie pour tes mots et la gentillesse qui s'en dégage. Prend soin de toi et de ceux qui comptent à tes yeux. Bonnes fêtes ! Bisous tout doux. _

_**Didinou** : Merci pour ta fidélité renouvellée. Bisous _

_**Mikawaii-chan **: Ah, je suis désolé, mais ce nouveau chapitre ne répond pas du tout à tes questions. Désolé de te faire patienter, mais je suis en phase chaleurs, il fallait que je décompresse avec un texte exutoire. J'ai bien peur que Derek soit amené à transformer tous les hommes qui ont côtoyé Stiles pendant sa période de chaleur. Tant qu'il en reste un normal, il se sentira la légitimité de revendiquer l'hyperactif. C'est tout le problème de cette histoire lol. Enfin, je te remercie pour ta review rafraichissante. Merci pour tes chaleureux avis. Bien à toi, et tendre pensées en ces fêtes de fin d'année. Puisses-tu les passer en compagnie des êtres que tu chéries le plus au monde. Bisous._

 _ **Sterek974** : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que deux lemons de suite ce n'est pas trop. Bonne continuation à toi. Bisous et plein de bonnes chose pour cette fin d'année festive._

 _ **Samsi **: Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire une suite. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle te plaira. Je t'embrasse et te remercie pour tes mots. Bonne fêtes et peut-être à bientôt. _

_**Invoges **: Ton appréciation me va droit au cœur. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ton impatience et il a fallut que tu attendes plus de deux mois pour lire cette suite. Je souhaite que ce ne soit pas en vain et que tu prennes plaisir à découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous et prend soin de toi. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. _

_**Aetys **: Merci pour tes mots qui m'ont fait plaisir. J'espère que les miens continueront de même. Bien à de toi et je l'espère à bientôt. Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année._

 _ **Shinji Inu** : Voilà, tu as eu la suite. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Gros Bisous et peut-être à bientôt. Prend soin de toi et de tes proches. _

_**Amegonis **: Merci pour ton appréciation qui me touche beaucoup. Plein de bonnes pensées pour toi et meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce. Bisous_


	10. Contamination

**Salut à tous ceux qui me suivent,**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **DbZ0**

PS : Réponse au RAR en bas

* * *

 **Contamination**

 _[…]_ _Une meute fonctionne en synergie avec l'alpha qui la dirige. Un lien d'une qualité particulière unit effectivement les lycanthropes selon une hiérarchie innée, qui s'impose à tous à travers les énergies ancestrales gouvernant leurs essences. Il y a une sorte de pacte vital entrainant une subordination naturelle, entre chacun des membres du clan et celui qui est suffisamment fort pour assumer le pouvoir des dominants. C'est d'autant plus vrai entre un loup-garou mordu et l'alpha qui l'a transformé._

 __La structure sociale de lycanthropes, par Éliane Deaton 1925_ […]_

Habillé en civil, Noah était assis au volant de sa voiture de flic, les nerfs à vif. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était garé dans la forêt, à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'endroit dans lequel on avait amené son fils. La colère grondait dans ses veines et rien ne parvenait à apaiser ce qu'il éprouvait. Comment s'était-il laissé convaincre d'autoriser tout ça ? Il avait accepté qu'on emmène son adolescent dans les ruines de cette ancienne maison de maître. Il avait approuvé l'idée que son gamin soit donné en pâture à un monstre qui allait profiter de son corps et le transformer en une ténébreuse créature. Il avait consenti à tout ça et il ne cessait de se torturer avec ces idées depuis des heures.

En deux jours, il avait à peine dormi et le peu de fois où il l'avait fait, les songes qui l'avaient hanté ressemblaient aux pires hontes de sa vie. Pourquoi vivait-il ça ? Pourquoi d'insupportables désirs s'attardaient-ils dans ses pensées pour venir le torturer de perversion ? Cet étrange monsieur Deaton avait semblé comprendre quand il s'était incrusté chez lui avec Scott pour lui raconter l'invraisemblable. Il lui avait dit que Stiles avait inconsciemment usé d'une magie ancestrale et qu'il était le premier à en avoir fait les frais. Il lui avait assuré que le désir qu'il éprouvait n'était pas révélateur de ses attirances naturelles. Selon l'homme à la peau d'ébène, Stiles était un être très particulier, capable d'entrer en contact avec les énergies de l'envers ou un truc de frappadingue New Age.

Le shérif avait eu envie de casser la gueule de ce vétérinaire qui palabrait sur des choses qu'il ne subissait pas lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait du fait d'être un père soudainement envahi par le désir de posséder son fils ? Ce docteur de pacotille enrobait ça dans un discours précis, fait de connaissances qu'il était soi-disant seul à détenir. Il avait sorti un livre rapiécé qu'il avait présenté comme une bible pour les émissaires de l'absurde. Et c'était censé le convaincre ? Il avait fallu que Scott parle pour que Noah Stilinsky baisse les armes et tente de donner le début d'un crédit à toute cette foutue caricature d'histoire.

Si les propos du fils de Mélissa avaient gardé cette teneur paradoxale pour le shérif, ses attitudes authentiques et la sincérité de ses mots était parvenue à plonger l'homme dans le doute. Scott McCall n'était pas un menteur, il n'aurait jamais pu jouer si bien la comédie ou même inventer tout ça. Il avait vu des choses, il en était apparemment une victime aussi et il était déterminé à tout faire pour sauver son frère. L'invraisemblance d'un monde ne faisait pas le poids contre l'idée d'avoir une chance que tout rentre dans l'ordre, que Stiles redevienne son bébé et non plus cette créature servile, quémandant outrageusement à n'importe quel possesseur d'une bite d'apaiser le brasier de ses désirs.

Cette image faisait du mal à Noah. Elle s'imposait à lui constamment. Il revoyait son fils nu et suant se rouler dans ses draps, s'avilir sous l'empire d'une inextinguible soif de sexe. Il revivait la pression de ses cuisses sur ses hanches, le besoin d'entrer en contact avec sa virilité tendue d'impensable. C'était infernal, comme s'il était harcelé en permanence par une abominable envie qui l'ensevelissait dans l'humiliation la plus destructrice qui soit. Il refusait cela avec une haine renouvelée de lui-même, cette exécrable pulsion qui le brisait intérieurement.

En définitive, il s'était progressivement fait à l'idée que ce qui arrivait à Stiles soit l'expression d'un obscur envoûtement auquel il ne comprenait rien. Éprouver ce tiraillement n'était pas naturel, cela revêtait des formes que Noah Stilinski ne pouvait saisir ou même accueillir le sens. C'est en suivant ce sentiment que l'idée de l'existence d'une dimension magique lui était apparue de plus en plus admissible. Et dépité, il avait cédé, il avait permis qu'on fasse s'évader son fils de l'hôpital, qu'on l'offre à un loup-garou sorti de nulle part, à un dégénéré qui allait le baiser des jours durant.

Quand il y repensait, Noah avait envie de tout casser. Il était bousillé par ce dilemme, écrabouillé par cette impression d'aberration qui le laissait croire à des histoires de fantômes et de vampires, pour s'excuser d'être un enfoiré qui avait souhaité dépuceler son gamin. Et pourtant, demeurait cette question : si c'était lui le problème, pourquoi tous les hommes qui étaient entrés dans l'espace vital de Stiles l'avaient désiré aussi ? Il voulait tous les éliminer, les détruire, empêcher leurs salles pattes de toucher son unique fils. Mais était-ce pour les bonnes raisons ?

Alors qu'il ruminait dans son automobile, le shérif tirait sur ses cheveux pour se faire mal, imprimer en lui cette douleur qui lui donnait la sensation d'être toujours dans la réalité. Il avait envie de hurler, mais seul un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge. Depuis hier après-midi, Derek Hale sautait son gosse dans cette baraque délabrée qu'il observait de loin. Noah avait de plus en plus de mal avec cette situation. L'idée qu'un type louche fasse toute sorte de choses indécentes à son gamin le submergeait d'animosité. Quand il imaginait ce qui se passait entre les murs de cette ruine, il devenait fou de rage et une sauvage envie de meurtre s'imposait à lui.

Il ne résista plus et sortit de son véhicule. Avec hargne, il claqua la portière, comme si elle était responsable de son état. Il fut immédiatement saisi par la fraicheur matinale, mais cela n'apaisa en rien la colère aveugle qu'il ressentait. Il observa le décor forestier qui laissait deviner les signes de l'automne naissant, mais son esprit demeurait obstinément rivé vers les vestiges carbonisés dans lesquels son enfant était cloîtré depuis un peu moins d'une journée.

Noah regarda le ciel et inspira profondément dans une tentative de reprise de contrôle sur cette colère qui envahissait son être. Cependant, la vue de cette voute bleue traversée par des nuages cotonneux se délitant dans les vents ne lui permit pas de recouvrer son calme. Il fit quelques pas autour de sa voiture de fonction et ses yeux se portèrent de nouveau en direction des décombres qui avaient jadis été la demeure de la famille Hale. L'amertume s'imprégna immédiatement dans ses chairs et il se décida à se rapprocher de l'endroit. Il posa machinalement sa main droite sur la crosse du flingue fixé à sa ceinture.

Au début, ses pas furent lents, mais plus il approchait de l'épave calcinée, plus cette frénésie qui stimulait son ressentiment s'activait à contaminer la moindre parcelle de sa faculté de jugement. Il oublia jusqu'aux raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté cette situation, et seule l'idée qu'on abusait du corps de son fils dans un endroit glauque et insalubre guidait ses intentions. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de la porte de la maison délabrée, le shérif ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se saisir de son arme pour tirer en l'air. Un son détonnant se fit entendre et quelques volatiles effrayés s'envolèrent subitement.

― Hale ! hurla-t-il avec autorité. Sors de cette baraque pourrie et viens faire face au père du gamin que tu baises depuis des heures !

Une haine nouvelle imprégnait les traits fatigués de l'homme de loi, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avec autant d'intensité. Il tapota du pied et attendit quelques secondes avant de crier de nouveau.

― Magne ton cul et sort, sinon je rentre et je te plombe !

Sa menace était soutenue par une hargne peu commune quand on connaissait l'homme. Il était rare que Noah perde son sang-froid et même dans ces cas-là, il demeurait suffisamment pondéré et réfléchi pour éviter les excès en tout genre. Pourtant, dans l'état actuel des choses, il se révélait incapable de contrarier ces ressentis qui le poussaient à réagir de telle sorte, qu'il ne se ressemblât plus.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un gars d'une vingtaine d'années, qui passa le seuil, un sérieux inébranlable plaqué sur son visage. Il portait seulement un pantalon noir et marchait pieds nus. Noah le détailla gravement et ne put s'empêcher d'estimer qu'il était plutôt viril et athlétique.

― Shérif, dit-il alors qu'il traversait nonchalamment le perron.

― Tu vas avancer lentement et quand tu seras près de moi, tu te retourneras tranquillement pour que je puisse te passer les menottes. Est-ce que c'est suffisamment clair pour toi ? demanda agressivement le chef de la police de Beacon Hills.

― Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, monsieur Stilinski, mais il m'avait semblé que vous aviez donné votre consentement pour tout ça. En tout cas, c'est ce que Scott et Melissa McCall ont prétendu, répondit flegmatiquement le ténébreux jeune homme qui ne paraissait pas du tout impressionné par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Stiles fit timidement son apparition derrière son amant et son père lui jeta un regard troublé. Il portait seulement un maillot de corps, bien trop large pour lui. Le vêtement était suffisamment long pour recouvrir ses parties intimes du jeune. Il paraissait avoir retrouvé toute sa tête et il émanait de lui une sorte de maturité nouvelle. Quand son adolescent lui sourit craintivement, le cœur du shérif battit à tout rompre. La vue de son fils le chamboulait totalement et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Était-ce du soulagement, de la sollicitude, ou une sorte de honteuse excitation qui prenait chaleureusement vie dans ses entrailles ?

― Papa, Derek ne viendra pas avec toi au poste et je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui, intervint posément l'adolescent. Range ton arme s'il te plait. Laisse-nous finir ce que nous avons commencé. Ce n'est pas de Derek dont tu devrais me protéger, mais de tous les hommes qui vont bientôt venir pour essayer de m'avoir. Ils me cherchent peut-être déjà.

Le quinquagénaire se contraria immédiatement des propos que tenait son gamin. Il secoua la tête et pris une longue inspiration qui n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté.

― Stiles, c'est n'importe quoi tout ça. Je ne peux pas laisser cette situation continuer. Comment veux-tu que je sois d'accord avec le fait que ce mec douteux te tringle ? Comment ! cria-t-il.

Il se rapprocha rageusement et à grands pas du perron. Pourtant, il se recula instinctivement au son du menaçant grondement qui sortit de la gorge du fils Hale. Lorsqu'il tourna vivement la tête pour le regarder, la peur le saisit. Les yeux du mec qui avait dépucelé son gamin étaient devenus rouge phosphorescent. Noah se hérissa dans de désagréables frissons et resserra sa prise sur son flingue pour viser la créature qui se révélait à lui.

― Papa, arrête ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas en sorte que toute cette situation dégénère, s'interposa désespérément Stiles qui se plaça devant son compagnon pour le préserver. Derek est mon destin que tu le veuilles ou non, et tu vas devenir un loup-garou, comme lui.

― Jamais, ragea Noah dont tout le faciès se plia dans l'exaspération.

― Vous n'êtes pas là pour protéger votre fils, vous êtes là pour le revendiquer. Vous êtes soumis à ses phéromones comme tous les mâles qui ont assisté à ses chaleurs.

La voix de Derek devint profonde alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Le lycanthrope luttait visiblement contre lui-même pour ne pas agresser le paternel de son compagnon. Il passa une main autour de la taille de Stiles pour coller son corps contre le sien et le shérif put voir les immondes griffes qui ornaient ses doigts.

― T'insinues que je veux grimper mon propre gosse, espèce de monstre répugnant ! Retire tes sales pattes de lui ou je te fais un troisième œil sanglant au milieu du front.

La main armée du policier trembla et son visage d'habitude agréable s'enlaidit d'écœurement tandis que son timbre s'éraillait d'agressivité. Stiles se révulsa immédiatement et Derek se détacha de lui pour se replacer en première ligne. Le plus jeune commença à montrer des signes de panique.

― Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il, alors que les deux hommes redirigeaient leurs attentions sur lui. Derek, rentre s'il te plait, ne reste pas là. Il faut que je parle avec mon père.

Le lycanthrope refusa en hochant négativement de la tête.

― Il voudra t'enlever contre ta volonté Stiles. Il n'est pas ici pour te protéger, mais en tant que prétendant résigné à te voler à moi. Si je ne le mords pas, il essaiera de me tuer, que tu le raisonnes ou pas.

Le shérif observa la manière dont le jeune homme tentait de convertir son fils à ses croyances débiles et cela l'enragea davantage. Il perdait peu à peu la boule, car tout ce que disait Derek était la vérité, mais Noah ne pouvait pas l'encaisser et il se rassurait de la légitimité de ses intentions derrière son bon droit de parent. Il passa sa main libre sur son visage et cogna le bord du canon de son flingue sur son front avant de crier de nouveau.

― Tais-toi Hale ! Stiles ne l'écoute pas, tu le connais seulement depuis un jour. Je suis ton père je… je ne veux que ton bien. Fais-moi confiance, dit-il, un désespoir nouveau dans son regard gris.

Stiles resta derrière son compagnon et montra une défiance vis-à-vis de son pater qui le blessa immédiatement. Pourquoi son adolescent choisissait-il le camp d'un inconnu, une affreuse créature dont il ignorait tout ? Quand le plus jeune prit la parole, Noah savait qu'il avait perdu et cela ne fit qu'amplifier la croissance de la boule de colère qui rongeait ses tripes.

― Alors dans ce cas, range ton arme Papa, accepte la morsure et laisse-moi avec Derek. Il est le bien qui m'apaise et nous devons finir de nous unir. Tout ce que t'a dit Scott est la vérité.

― Je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue de discuter, je suis ton tuteur légal, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis un point c'est tout. Si dans deux minutes t'es pas dans la voiture, prêt à rentrer à la maison, je massacre le type qui abuse de toi, dit-il de façon tranchante, les mâchoires serrées, le corps raidi par toute la virulence qu'il éprouvait.

― Tu veux que ça recommence, que je ne sache plus qui je suis ! Que je me roule par terre comme une salope dégénérée, c'est ça ! vociféra Stiles, qui frissonna sous les courants d'air qui balayaient son corps à demi vêtu.

― Je m'occuperai de toi, répondit le shérif, déterminé.

L'adolescent se révulsa de nouveau et le dégoût dont il fit preuve transforma la fureur de Noah en blessure d'amour propre. Ses bras s'échouèrent le long de ses flancs. Dépité, il lâcha son flingue qui tomba à ses pieds. Il parut reprendre progressivement conscience de ces actes. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi ? Quand avait-il oublié de réfléchir ? Derek descendit lentement et resta à quelques pas du quinquagénaire qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir se rapprocher.

― Tu ne pourras pas m'apaiser, c'est seulement de cet être que tu veux éliminer que j'ai besoin pour calmer ce qui m'arrive. Il est mon destin. Si tu lui fais du mal, tu m'en feras aussi. Tu comprends ?

Les mots de Stiles ressemblaient à l'expression d'une consternation à laquelle aucun d'eux ne s'était préparé. Le jeune se laissa tomber sur ses genoux dénudés et sa position s'apparenta subitement à celle des gens qui supplient les divinités de leur venir en aide. Il jeta un regard implorant à son père qui déglutit son malaise.

― Papa, autorise Derek te mordre. C'est la seule manière d'être libéré du cauchemar que tu traverses. Depuis quand tu veux tuer des gens au lieu de les sauver ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas normal, tu le sais. Je t'en supplie, si je compte vraiment pour toi, accepte.

Les mots de Stiles se plantèrent dans la poitrine du shérif. Il doutait de tout, il était complètement perdu. Il regarda Derek de travers et redirigea son attention sur son fils. L'adolescent ne se remit pas debout et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Il paraissait désespéré et cela contamina Noah qui se retint de venir vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait aucune idée du comportement qu'il devait adopter et ses yeux d'un gris métallique n'exprimaient qu'un douloureux égarement.

― Monsieur Stilinsky, je vais prendre ma forme de loup et j'appliquerais ma morsure là où vous voudrez. Ça ne sera pas long. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ? demanda le fils Hale qui se rapprocha imperceptiblement du quinquagénaire.

Le shérif se résigna et acquiesça sans pour autant détourner son regard de son fiston qui observait la scène avec appréhension. Quand il le vit contempler Derek, il fut curieux et c'est à ce moment qu'il constata toute la véracité que pouvaient revêtir les histoires qu'on lui avait racontées la veille. L'homme que Stiles avait réclamé dans sa fièvre était en train de se métamorphoser en une sorte d'hybride improbable. Ses iris devinrent rouges, ses oreilles s'allongèrent jusqu'à prendre une allure pointue et velue, ses canines grandirent tandis que de longs poils poussaient à une vitesse hallucinante sur ses joues, ses épaules, ses avant-bras.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à être témoin d'une telle bizarrerie. Dérouté, Noah se retourna vers son fils qui admirait le spectacle avec une sorte de dévotion étrange dans le regard. Il n'était pas craintif se montrait totalement subjugué par la différence de son compagnon. Une pointe de jalousie traversa le cœur du shérif, qui baissa la tête et tendit sa main vers la créature. Son instinct lui criait de fuir, de ne pas rester dans l'environnement de cette créature anormale si ce n'était pour la détruire. Pourtant, il se fit violence, ferma les yeux en attendant la blessure qui allait le contaminer, le transformer en autre chose qu'un simple être humain.

― Fais vite, je suis à deux doigts de ramasser mon flingue pour te trouer le cuir, grommela l'homme.

Il sentit la main rude de Derek se saisir de sa paume. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si les phalanges des doigts qui l'enserraient étaient devenues des coussinets. Il crispa ses paupières quand un souffle humide et chaud s'échoua sur sa peau pour la faire se hérisser d'un dégoût viscéral. Puis il se tendit sous l'effet d'une pointe de douleur pénétrante, qui partit droit à son cœur pour le contraindre à battre dans un effroi nouveau. Son sang fuyait désormais tièdement de ses chairs souillées, et sa main fut lâchée.

― Vous devriez mettre une bande même si demain il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

La voix du lycanthrope aux échos de grondement animal redevint humaine quand Derek conclut sa recommandation. Le shérif ouvrit les yeux et examina la morsure qu'il venait de subir. Il eut immédiatement envie de l'oublier et releva la tête vers son fils qui demeurait à genoux sur le perron, ses iris rivés dans les siens. Un vent frais balaya les environs et Noah ignora la désagréable sensation qui parcourut son corps de frissons incongrus. Seul comptait le dilemme qui lui torturait l'âme, il ne parvenait plus à déchiffrer les attitudes de Stiles.

― Vous allez être malade. Dans moins d'une heure, vous serez pris d'une forte fièvre. Allez voir le Docteur Deaton, je vais appeler Scott pour qu'il vous y accompagne, intervint Derek qui s'était détourné pour essuyer sa bouche brillante du sang de son futur bêta.

Il y avait comme de la honte dans le ton qu'il employa. Étrangement, cela rassura Noah, lui fit éprouver un inexplicable respect envers celui qui lui avait infligé sa morsure. Derek n'avait pas agi de gaité de cœur, il n'avait pris aucun plaisir malsain à l'infecter, il ne souhaitait pas ce qu'il avait dû faire. Il y avait un humain conscient et scrupuleux derrière le monstre qu'il pouvait devenir. Quand le shérif lui accorda son attention, Derek semblait pourtant ailleurs, alerté par quelque menace invisible à l'horizon. Il était tendu et humait l'air comme s'il y comprenait un danger que ni Stiles ni son père ne pouvait percevoir.

― Stiles, rentre. Monsieur Stilinski, vous feriez mieux de ramasser votre arme, nous allons en avoir besoin, ordonna le loup-garou sans même les regarder.

― Qu'y a-t-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? exigea le shérif avant de voir son gamin se relever pour observer dubitativement dans la même direction que son compagnon.

― Peter, mon oncle, il vient à notre rencontre, je le sens sur notre territoire. Il est très dangereux. C'est lui qui a tué ma sœur, qui a mutilé son corps pour lui voler le pouvoir que je possède désormais. Il veut récupérer ce que j'ai loyalement gagné, gronda agressivement Derek qui reprit sa forme de loup-garou.

Noah acquiesça gravement et s'accroupit pour saisir son flingue. Ils allaient faire face à un criminel d'une nature monstrueuse et seul son désir de mettre son fils à l'abri du danger endigua l'angoisse qui poignait à présent dans ses tripes. Sans se retourner vers lui, il réitéra à Stiles l'ordre de l'alpha et se prépara sérieusement à la confrontation qui s'annonçait. Il se mit en position pour tirer, orientant son flingue là où le regard scrutateur de Derek s'arrêtait.

* * *

 _ **RAR** : _

_**Didinou** : Merci !_

 _ **Sinhji Inu** : Oui, effectivement, ça va être un beau bordel ! Enfin, j'espère que je vais réussir à résoudre tout ça de façon cohérente. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait faire de bourde dans ton montage de meuble ^^. Prend soin de toi et peut-être à la prochaine. Merci pour tes mots, Biz !_

 _ **Invoges** : Oh c'est trop gentil ! Je te remercie pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Oui, moi aussi je les adore ces deux là, ils me font trop craquer quand j'imagine leur relation. Bien à toi et Kiss ! _

_**Julie-Deolivera** : Merci beaucoup ma tite Julie ! Oh ton compliment me va droit au cœur, ça fait tout chaud à l'intérieur. C'est un cadeau tout doux pour le moral. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. Bonne continuation ma belle, et à bientôt ! Bisous._

 _ **Mikawaii-chan** : Oui, je les ai imaginer très fusionnel. Et oui, tu as tout compris et tu en as eu la preuve dans ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, te plaira. Prend soin de toi et merci pour ton retour et tes vœux, c'est touchant. Bises de la nouvelle année !  
_


	11. Prémices des contrecoups

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Je me suis remotivé pour tenter d'écrire une fin à cette histoire. Je me rends compte qu'il reste pas mal de chemin à parcourir et comme je suis fragile psychologiquement, donc très facilement découragé, je ne vous promets rien. Pourtant, je vais tout faire pour y parvenir et enfin clore ce récit comme il se doit de l'être.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui ont dû attendre plus d'un an que je sorte enfin de ma réserve afin d'offrir cette suite à Étincelle de Lune. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**_

 _ **Bien à vous et bonne année,**_

 _ **DbZ0**_

* * *

 **Prémices des contrecoups**

 _« […] On oublie souvent que la partie humaine des métamorphes les conduit à adopter les us et coutumes de leurs contemporains pour s'infiltrer parmi eux, et que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il est difficile de les dénicher au sein d'une communauté. Seul un regard entraîné saura rapidement détecter les signes subtils de la lycanthropie, dans les attitudes d'un homme ou d'une femme affectés par ce mal incurable._

 _Il est d'autant plus regrettable de constater que certaines personnes normales leur servent de boucliers et s'intègrent naturellement dans la hiérarchie d'une meute. Ces humains concourent en connaissance de cause, à la sauvegarde et à la perpétuation de ce mal qui infecte notre monde. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas pourvus des pouvoirs inhérents aux abominations dont ils préservent le secret, il convient de leur réserver un châtiment à la hauteur de leurs crimes._

 _Protéger des sanguinaires revient à créditer leurs sauvageries. La logique des liens fait de ces êtres des traîtres à leur race, des coupables par complicité. La mort demeure donc la seule justice qu'un chasseur doit réserver à ce type d'individus qui fornique généralement avec l'ennemi. […]_

 _Tactiques d'élimination des lycanthropes, Manuel de formation d'un chasseur, Louis Ferdinand Argent, 1909. »_

Le silence planait dans le salon et seul le son régulier d'une respiration apaisée se faisait entendre. La lumière matinale inondait les lieux d'une aura spectrale pour leur conférer un caractère douillet. Dans le grand canapé qui trônait au centre de la pièce, Mélissa s'était assoupie et paraissait dormir du sommeil du juste. En position fœtale, elle semblait repliée dans le repos, tranquillisée par de doux rêves. Quelques mèches défaites trainaient sur son beau visage et bougeaient lentement, au rythme de ses longues expirations.

La sonnette retentit une première fois à l'intérieur de la maison et les yeux de l'infirmière se crispèrent tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient dans le refus. Mélissa ne voulait pas sortir de ses songes, mais la personne qui était devant la porte de son domicile ne paraissait pas douée de patience et s'empressa de faire tinter de nouveau l'alarme. La femme grogna de contrariété et ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés avant de bailler allègrement en se remettant assise. Elle se débarrassa du plaid qui lui avait servi de couverture, laissant apparaître sa tenue de travail. Elle avait été tellement fatiguée par sa dernière permanence qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer.

L'agaçante mélodie de la sonnette se répercuta une nouvelle fois. L'infirmière se retrouva à raller tout en se levant pour marcher paresseusement vers le couloir d'entrée de son domicile. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle frissonna désagréablement avant de constater l'identité de la personne qui avait troublé son repos. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec le teint hâlé. Sa silhouette était agréable bien que massive et sa stature paraissait rehaussée par le port d'un costard haut de gamme. Mélissa fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son visage viril et ses yeux d'un vert sombre.

― Professeur Milano, dit-elle laconiquement.

Ses propres mots semblèrent la percuter pour lui faire écarquiller les yeux. Le stress la gagna immédiatement et elle parut sortir du coaltar en un éclair qui la poussa à prendre une allure moins désinvolte. Le chef des Urgences était là, sur le perron de sa maison et ça avait quelque chose de carrément surréaliste. Mélissa se recoiffa précipitamment avant d'adopter un comportement solennel. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel conserva un sérieux certain, mais parut s'adoucir devant la réaction de son employée.

― Je suis désolé de vous déranger lors de votre congé, mais j'ai à vous parler, expliqua gravement le médecin tout en demandant silencieusement s'ils pouvaient s'entretenir à l'intérieur.

Mélissa eut un moment d'hésitation qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle comprit immédiatement ce que son chef venait faire là et les rouages de son cerveau s'activèrent en quatrième vitesse. Se montrant plus calme qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, l'infirmière se décala pour ouvrir le passage à son invité surprise. Elle l'accueillit dans les règles de la bienséance, sans se dévoiler chaleureuse pour autant. Elle lui proposa de se diriger vers la cuisine et lui offrit un verre d'eau qu'il refusa. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre à la table d'appoint, une tension palpable naquit entre eux. Le fait de guider son hôte à travers sa maison avait donné à la mère célibataire le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

― Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, commença le professeur Milano.

Mélissa sourit discrètement avant de reprendre rapidement son expression la plus placide.

― J'ai fait sortir un patient sans autorisation. J'ai falsifié des documents afin d'effacer mes traces et j'ai fait du chantage à un interne pour qu'il signe officiellement le justificatif, en l'obligeant à endosser la responsabilité de mes actes, dit-elle avec une honnêteté désarmante.

Elle fut satisfaite de l'effet qu'eurent ses aveux. Elle était en pleine conscience, bien loin du brouillard qui l'avait assailli deux minutes auparavant. L'homme se déstabilisa devant elle et se retrouva à lisser nerveusement sa cravate de soie rouge, dans un geste qui le rassurait et lui permettait de reprendre contenance.

― Stiles Stilinsky était sous ma responsabilité et étant donné la nature inconnue de sa pathologie, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous avez compromis votre avenir professionnel pour le faire sortir. Il n'était pas guéri. Ce que vous avez fait mérite la commission disciplinaire et le renvoie pur et simple, avec l'interdiction de pratiquer à nouveau votre métier.

Le professeur se voulait intimidant, mais Mélissa n'eut pas même le début d'une réaction de crainte. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans la venue de l'homme chez elle. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on réglait les problèmes à l'hôpital.

― Si cet adolescent était votre patient, cela signifie-t-il que vous l'avez personnellement ausculté ? demanda-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Le médecin se sentit soudainement mal devant le regard perçant de la femme, comme si elle pouvait lire ses intentions sans difficulté. Il fallait avouer que le mode « préservation maternelle » pouvait devenir très intimidant, et Mélissa n'avait même pas conscience d'être entrée dans cette phase où plus rien n'allait l'atteindre. Elle mettrait en pièce quiconque toucherait de près ou de loin à ses gamins.

― Vous insinuez que je ne fais pas mon travail ? Quel culot venant d'une infirmière de seconde zone qui s'est repliée sur cette option parce qu'elle était incapable de valider sa première année de médecine, répondit agressivement monsieur Milano.

Blessé de se sentir menacé par une petite bonne femme sans envergure, il croyait se draper de dignité alors qu'il n'avait que de l'arrogance pour cacher la petitesse de sa réaction. Mélissa eut un rire sarcastique.

― Oh non, je n'insinue rien, je vous pose une question. J'ai vu les hommes du personnel qui ont approché le fils du shérif d'un peu trop près, certains se sont battus entre eux pour pouvoir surveiller ses constantes vitales. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes un homme Henry, et si vous avez ausculté Stiles Stilinski, cela signifie que vous êtes sous l'emprise de ses phéromones. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour des raisons professionnelles, affirma la femme, faisant preuve d'un remarquable aplomb.

Henry Milano eut des difficultés à garder la tête froide après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son front se mit à perler de sueur et il commença à se triturer les mains comme si cela allait lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de ses réactions physiques. Il cligna des yeux avant de remettre en place cette insolente qui croyait tout comprendre.

― Épargnez-moi vos conclusions qui ne sont en rien un diagnostic solide et avéré, ce que vous avez fait…

Mélissa gloussa tendrement et cela déstabilisa manifestement le médecin. Qui avait-il de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

― Ignorez-vous que je suis l'une des plus proches amies de shérif de cette ville, Professeur ? Pensez-vous naïvement que je serais intervenu sans son consentement ? Je n'ai pas agi pour mon intérêt, ce qui à cet instant nous différencie en tout point, assura Mélissa tout en se levant pour servir un verre d'eau à son supérieur dont la superbe s'effritait visiblement.

Comment osait-elle dire qu'il cherchait sa propre satisfaction dans le fait de garder un patient en observation ? Le cœur de l'homme s'emballa à la pensée d'arrêter le traitement anesthésiant du jeune de quinze ans et lui donner ce qu'il voulait, le prendre avec force et perte d'esprit. La honte se répandit en lui à cette pensée. Mélissa avait raison, il ne souhaitait pas agir pour ce jeune patient, mais pour calmer la frénésie de fantasmes qu'il infusait en lui. Non ! Elle devait avoir tort !

La femme étudia le malaise de son interlocuteur et lorsqu'elle constata qu'il suait d'inconfort, elle posa devant son supérieur, le rafraichissement qu'elle avait proposé un peu plus tôt et qu'il lui avait poliment refusé. L'once de défiance dans le regard de l'infirmière suffit à mettre en garde l'homme. Elle ne baisserait pas ses défenses et l'attaquerait jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience. Ce dernier se saisit du verre d'eau fraîche qui avait été positionné devant lui et bu deux longues gorgées. Il se racla ensuite le larynx, exprimant une maladresse nouvelle.

― Vous ne comprenez pas…, se justifia Henry, embarrassé de se retrouver si aisément déstabilisé.

― Au contraire. J'ai déchiffré bien plus rapidement que vous ce qui se passait. Étonnant pour une infirmière de seconde zone, non ? Ce garçon excite tout ce qui possède un pénis et vous ne me ferez pas croire que ça n'influence pas votre capacité de jugement, puisque vous êtes ici pour le réclamer. Vous trouvez ce genre de détails anodins lorsque le patient en question est atteint d'un syndrome d'excitation sexuelle permanente ? interrogea-t-elle avec une ironie certaine. Je protège ce garçon et vous devriez me remercier de vous épargner l'humiliation d'abuser d'un adolescent inconscient. Ce qu'il déclenche chez les hommes n'est pas normal.

Étant restée debout, Mélissa observa l'effet de ses propos. Une expression d'incrédulité contamina le visage d'Henry pour lui donner cette ridicule apparence de surprise mal vécue. Sa présente allure contrastait tant avec la stature qui le caractérisait habituellement que ça en était presque caricatural. Il finit par secouer la tête, refusant de croire que l'échange avait bien pris cette direction. L'infirmière ne lui laissa cependant pas l'occasion de s'exprimer plus avant.

― Stiles Stilinski est en sureté et il sera bientôt totalement rétabli de cette mésaventure. N'attendez pas de moi que je vous dise où il est, quand votre seul motif pour le retrouver tient à une pulsion qui prend naissance dans votre caleçon. À quel moment avez-vous arrêté de vous concentrer sur la rémission de votre patient pour envisager votre propre satisfaction d'homme inassouvi ? Et c'est vous qui me parlez de professionnalisme ? demanda l'infirmière avec une sévérité familière, qui ressemblait à celle d'une épouse mettant son mari infidèle devant ses tromperies.

Visiblement Henry Milano ne s'attendait en rien à vivre ça. Il était sans voix. À quel instant exactement, le plan d'action qu'il avait adopté avait-il foiré ? Était-ce le moment où il s'était senti si présomptueux qu'il avait été persuadé d'être capable de manœuvrer Mélissa McCall en la mettant sur la sellette ? Il releva la tête, contrarié par ce qui se passait. Il devait la faire taire, reprendre le pouvoir.

La femme qui le surplombait le scruta calmement et fouilla dans sa poche de blouse pour se saisir de son téléphone. Elle pianota un rapide message et l'envoya avant de fixer gravement son interlocuteur qui commençait à bouillir. L'expérience d'un mari violent l'avait aguerri et quand elle pressentit qu'Henry allait se lever pour tenter de l'intimider physiquement, elle le coupa dans son élan en frappant subitement du point sur la petite table. Surpris, le médecin-chef sursauta honteusement.

― Assis ! cria-t-elle avec une étonnante autorité. Je viens de prévenir mon ami que vous étiez à mon domicile. Le shérif Stilinski sera là d'une minute à l'autre, renchérit-elle froidement.

Le Professeur Milano se renfrogna dans son siège tout en déglutissant de malaise. Si le chef de la police arrivait, il courrait au-devant d'ennuis qu'il n'avait pas vus poindre. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que tout sombrait dans l'absurde. Cette situation ne pouvait avoir réellement lieu, ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées se dérouler. À quoi avait-il oublié de penser pour que son plan tombe à l'eau aussi aisément ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Le jeune paumé en chaleur qui suppliait qu'on le prenne dans son service, Stiles. Oui, c'est ça, il devait… il devait le retrouver, le posséder, lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

― Vous êtes complètement folle, s'entendit-il dire.

Mélissa eut un sourire sans joie avant de secouer négativement sa tête.

― Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal Henry, le simple fait que vous soyez assis dans ma cuisine à réfléchir à une façon de vous en sortir en dit long. Non ? Ce n'est pas vous que le fils Stilinski désirait, vous êtes l'une des nombreuses victimes de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais ne laissez pas cet incident redéfinir l'homme que vous êtes. Sachez que si vous faites le choix de retrouver cet adolescent, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à user de tous les moyens en ma possession pour vous arrêter. Tous, menaça-t-elle.

Si le discours de l'infirmière avait quelque chose d'insensé, il obligea néanmoins le Professeur Milano à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il soupira, passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux poivres et sels et jeta un coup d'œil désappointé en direction de la femme qui l'accueillait à son domicile.

― Que savez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à ce jeune ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait tous ces choix qui paraissent tellement déraisonnables ? demanda l'homme qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Mélissa reprit place en face de lui et ses yeux sombres se firent plus doux quand elle comprit que la véritable personnalité d'Henry revenait peu à peu.

― Apparemment, cette ville est bien plus mystérieuse qu'elle n'y paraît. Des individus hors du commun y vivent et il s'avère que mon sixième sens féminin m'a guidé avec une efficacité que je ne lui connaissais pas…

Mélissa n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un son provenant de l'entrée leur signalait que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la maison. Henry se figea d'appréhension avant d'entendre la voix du nouveau venu.

― Maman ! Je viens de recevoir un message de Stiles. Il a utilisé le portable qu'on a donné à Derek, il dit que son père a tenté d'interrompre son accouplement avec Derek. Maman ?

Le timbre de Scott semblait inégale, signe qu'il bougeait rapidement dans les différentes pièces de la maison.

― Je suis dans la cuisine ! cria la femme en continuant de fustiger son indésirable invité.

Le médecin paraissait ne plus savoir où il était et affichait cette expression effarée qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis quelques minutes. Quand l'adolescent entra dans la pièce, sa mère soupira de soulagement et Henry se tendit davantage. Scott eut un regard suspicieux vers l'homme qui était assis en face de sa parente et plissa le né comme si une odeur l'incommodait.

― Maman, dit-il avant d'être coupé dans son élan par la femme.

― La politesse, intervint-elle sévèrement.

Le jeune à la mâchoire légèrement de travers se retourna vers l'invité et ses grands yeux noirs le scrutèrent un instant avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

― Bonjour monsieur Milano, je euh…

― Scott, le médecin-chef du service des urgences de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills a ausculté ton frère de cœur. Il est là pour le réclamer, intervint Mélissa, pressée d'en finir avec cette situation pour le moins houleuse. Que devons-nous faire exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'a préconisé l'émissaire ? Noah ne me répond pas et tu as dit qu'il était aux ruines du manoir…

À son tour, l'adolescent coupa court aux questions de Mélissa et jeta un nouveau regard suspicieux au chef de service qui patientait là, incrédule. Le sentiment d'absurdité qu'éprouvait le médecin transparaissait dans son attitude incertaine et Scott redirigea rapidement son attention vers sa mère.

― Nous devons l'emmener voir Derek, il est le seul à pouvoir régler le problème puisqu'il est l'alpha, expliqua Scott qui ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou taire devant cet étranger qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

Encore en tenue de travail, l'infirmière hacha positivement du chef et soupira de lassitude.

― Bien surveille Henry, il ne doit pas bouger de la cuisine. Je vais me changer, prévint-elle, passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

Le professeur Milano écarquilla les yeux et se leva timidement, impuissant. Il ne saisissait pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler et cela le mettait visiblement dans un état de stress se traduisant par un impromptu relâchement d'âcres et dérangeants relents, pour le nouvel odorat du loup-garou en devenir.

― Attendez qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda le quinquagénaire alors que sa subordonnée s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine.

La femme soupira, s'arrêta et se retourna vers son indésirable invité. Le regard sombre qu'elle lui destina se fit porteur d'un agacement qui fit naître la stupeur sur le visage du chef des urgences de Beacon Hills.

― Vous vouliez voir Stiles ? Et bien vous allez être exaucé, dit-elle platement avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Henry souhaita la rejoindre pour lui ordonner de répondre plus spécifiquement à ses questions, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Scott s'imposait dans son champ de vision.

― Vous restez assis, commanda agressivement Scott. Si ma mère dit que vous ne devez pas bouger alors vous ne bougez pas, renchérit-il tout en plissant son nez avec un dégoût renouvelé.

Fébrile, l'homme s'exécuta immédiatement, craintif quant à ce qui émanait du jeune qui se tenait fièrement face à lui. Qu'il était loin le gentil et souriant garçonnet dont il se souvenait. Il avait laissé place à un type athlétique qui se montrait tant sur la défensive, qu'il paraissait capable de devenir violent en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu au médecin pour cligner des yeux. Ayant retrouvé l'inconfort de son assise, le professeur Milano osa un regard vers le fils de Mélissa. Il se racla la gorge.

― Peux-tu au moins me dire ce qui ce passe avec ton ami ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

Scott fronça les sourcils avant de scruter gravement l'homme qui était venu menacer sa mère. Droit comme un piquet, il faisait preuve d'un comportement détaché qui conférait à son doux minois, une expression endurcie qui le fit paraître plus mature qu'il ne l'était réellement.

― Vous ne me croiriez pas, murmura-t-il. Autant que vous le voyiez de vos propres yeux.

Henry se tortilla de malaise et tenta une nouvelle approche afin de s'entretenir avec l'adolescent pour qu'il lui lâche un minimum d'informations.

― Ta mère…

― Vous ne parlez pas d'elle, l'interrompit hostilement Scott, qui fit un pas de plus dans la direction du quinquagénaire. D'ailleurs vous ne dites rien, murmura-t-il froidement tout en posant ses poings sur le plat de la table d'appoint qui meublait la cuisine.

Henry recula subtilement dans son siège, inquiet quant à ce désagréable remous de sensations que la proximité du jeune instillait dans ses entrailles. Cependant, il fut incapable de taire la protestation qui fleurissait dans sa gorge.

― Mais…

― Vous étiez là pour la menacer, je peux le sentir et il y a cette… odeur sur vous, expliqua le plus jeune, coupant court aux tentatives de dialogue de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci se renfrogna tel un enfant pris en faute et le futur garou se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, se penchant sur la table pour empoigner le col du costard du médecin qui retrouva une attitude effarée.

― Vous vouliez profiter de sa perte d'esprit pour baiser mon meilleur ami, mon frère, cracha Scott, le mépris déformant sa bouche comme cela lui était rarement arrivé. Alors il vaudrait mieux que vous n'ouvriez pas votre clapet si vous ne souhaitez pas que je m'énerve et que je perde le contrôle. Là, j'ai juste envie de vous refaire le portrait, susurra-t-il dangereusement. Celui qui s'en prend aux gens que j'aime s'en prend à moi, et j'ai peut-être l'air d'un tendre comme ça, mais il vaut mieux ne pas se fier aux apparences. Est-ce que c'est clair pour vous ? demanda-t-il, une exigence de réponse dans le ton employé.

Henry déglutit difficilement avant d'acquiescer. Il avait constaté le passage furtif de cette étincelle de meurtre dans les sombres prunelles du jeune et cela l'emprisonna dans son propre instinct de préservation. Scott desserra son emprise sur le vêtement de l'homme et lissa le tissu pour le remettre en place avant de tapoter négligemment le pectoral qu'il recouvrait.

― Bien, souffla l'adolescent qui se redressa, sous le regard bovin du médecin.

Le silence retomba immédiatement dans la pièce et seul le vrombissement ténu du moteur du réfrigérateur vibra dans l'air. Nerveux, Scott se concentra sur les sons provenant de l'étage. Il évitait sciemment d'observer le quinquagénaire qui stimulait négativement son instinct et le plongeait dans une animosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, signe que sa mère redescendait. Un soulagement non feint l'atteignit, s'exprimant par un soupir contrôlé. Après s'être chaussée pour sortir, Mélissa revint dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine.

― Je suis prête, allons-y, dit-elle sérieusement tout en nouant ses cheveux en un chignon fait à la va-vite.

Scott se retourna vers le médecin qui paraissait ne pas savoir comment se comporter, et lui lança une œillade sévère.

― Ma mère vient de dire que c'était bon, alors debout, intima-t-il, devant sa parente qui ne cacha pas sa surprise.

― Scott ? intervint-elle, soucieuse de l'attitude adoptée par son fils tandis que le chef des urgences se relevait, incertain.

― C'est ce truc de nouvel instinct à gérer, l'agressivité et tout… il faut juste que ce type reste tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé, expliqua l'adolescent, pas tout à fait à l'aise. Ça va le faire, t'inquiète, renchérit-il, ses yeux exprimant à nouveau cette tendresse naturelle dont ils étaient habituellement pourvus. Je surveille ton patron pendant que tu conduis.

Mélissa opina du chef et se rapprocha pour caresser la joue de son rejeton avant de se permettre un coup d'œil en direction de l'homme qui était venu troubler sa tranquillité ce matin. Elle se détourna ensuite de lui pour baiser le front de Scott qui s'apaisa sous sa bienveillance maternelle.

― D'accord mon chéri, chuchota Mélissa. Merci d'être arrivé, je ne savais plus quoi faire, ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée.

L'adolescent attendit qu'Henry se décide à se déplacer pour lui asséner des recommandations de dernière minute.

― Montrez-vous détendu. Agissez comme si tout était normal. Si je vous entends ne serait qu'essayer demander de l'aide, je vous assomme. Est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda-t-il, tandis que l'homme baissait la tête en signe de soumission.

― Oui, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Scott prit une inspiration calmante avant de pousser le plus âgé à accélérer le pas.


	12. L'éveil de l'étincelle

_**Coucou les amis des loups,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, merci pour les commentaires laissés et pour les nouveaux ajouts en favoris et en suivi. Je suis agréablement surpris de voir que cette histoire semble toujours vous intéresser, malgré le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour vous proposer une suite. D'ailleurs, j'ai concocté ça cette semaine. Je ne promets pas de retrouver en régularité dans mon rythme de publication, mais je dois avouer qu'il est motivant de remettre le pied à l'étrier et de recevoir quelques encouragements pour cela. Ça regonfle tout de même le moteur.**_

 _ **Enfin, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir cette suite qui je l'espère, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en penser. Positifs ou négatif, tout est bon à prendre du moment que c'est constructif.** **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **DbZ0**_

 _PS : RAR en bas_

* * *

 **L'éveil de l'étincelle**

 _« […] La seule étincelle de lune connue demeure Yanahora du clan des Loups de nuit. Son destin s'est révélé au contact du lycanthrope alpha qui devint son conjoint, l'un des descendants des premiers colons venus d'Europe. Si l'on peut aisément retracer le parcours de Duncan Hale, il n'en est pas de même en ce qui concerne sa compagne. Ce qu'elle vécut et les expériences qu'elle fit avant de rencontrer son âme sœur restent malheureusement des suppositions d'historien._

 _Une chose est certaine toutefois, c'est la louve Chamane qui permit au Nemeton de prendre racine près de la future ville de Beacon Hills qu'elle fonda à l'aide de son époux. On sait également qu'il fallut qu'elle côtoie son prédestiné pour que se révèle son étincelle. Dès lors, la légende qui prit naissance en la personne de Yanahora prétend qu'elle fut capable de choses aussi fascinantes qu'effrayantes._

 _Contrairement aux druides qui forment un ordre organisé, dont l'autorité primordiale guide les apprentissages, les chamanes sont d'abord dédiés aux clans dont ils sont des membres respectés. Il s'agit là d'un statut à part pour le porteur d'une étincelle, car celle-ci se connecte et s'aliment au-delà de la connaissance, pour vibrer au diapason des liens formés. Si le compagnon d'un tel être est le chef naturel d'un groupe, comme cela était le cas de Duncan, le pouvoir qui en résulte rejaillit d'une manière spectaculaire sur les événements._

 _Aucun émissaire d'entre les mondes n'est plus apte à contacter les éléments que le porteur d'une étincelle de Lune. C'est pour cet individu, l'instinct le plus viscéral que celui d'être capable de manipuler les forces vitales de la nature, aussi fécondes que destructrices. Yanahora, fille du peuple Modoc, devint la seule chamane connue des druides. Pourtant, les histoires immémoriales encore chuchotées le soir dans les chambres d'enfants Lycanthropes, parlent déjà de ces prodiges capables d'engendrer des miracles et de refaçonner le cours du temps. […]_

 _Extrait des Chroniques de la famille Hale ; par le druide Gideon Stilinski ; 1851. »_

Quand Stiles entendit le coup de feu, son premier réflexe fut de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. En boule contre le matelas rongé aux mites sur lequel il avait perdu son pucelage, il se laissa prendre par l'essoufflement que lui imposaient les battements de son cœur, rendu fou d'inquiétudes. Son père et Derek étaient à l'extérieur des ruines et s'aboyaient des ordres tout en faisant face à un psychopathe, un loup-garou meurtrier qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à tuer et démembrer sa propre nièce, afin de lui soutirer le pouvoir des dominants. Et de son côté, la seule chose dont Stiles était capable se résumait à trembler d'impuissance, pareil à un gamin pris en otage par les circonstances.

Le tambourinement que lui imposait son palpitant épuisait ses pensées pour les dédier au néant et le jeune plissa les yeux de refus, comme si cela suffirait à éteindre toutes ces nouvelles angoisses qui germaient en son sein. Lorsqu'il réalisa que le rugissement de douleur qui résonnait au dehors provenait de Derek et que la voix de son père paraissait paniquée alors qu'il criait pour faire fuir leur assaillant, l'adolescent ressentit une montée de rage infecter ses entrailles. Sous l'emprise d'une tyrannique intuition, il rouvrit les yeux et déplia son corps avec une étonnante rapidité. Il fut sur ses deux pieds nus en un rien de temps et sa silhouette parut étrangement frêle ainsi vêtue par le grand maillot de son galant.

Stiles prit une inspiration calmante et alors que les sons caractéristiques d'un affrontement musclé lui parvenaient toujours, il se décida à quitter la pièce délabrée dans laquelle on lui avait imposé de se réfugier. C'est d'un pas empressé qu'il sortit de la bâtisse en ruine pour se figer ensuite et constater ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Derek et un autre loup-garou se frappaient sauvagement tandis que le shérif pointait son arme dans leur direction, attendant d'avoir le bon angle pour tirer et ne toucher que l'agresseur. Au vu de la fulgurance et de la violence des coups que se réservaient les deux lycanthropes, il paraissait illusoire que le chef de la police parvienne à ses fins sans risquer d'abattre celui que le destin avait associé à son fils.

Incertain, le jeune écarquilla les yeux et son regard de miel s'imprégna d'une sévérité glaçante, dans laquelle dansaient les ombres d'une tempête en devenir. Son âme sœur était en difficulté. Son doux amant, son précieux promis saignait et un indissoluble sentiment de rage se distilla en Stiles. Il s'avança à pas retenus vers le perron en bois ce qui alerta son père de sa présence. Prit par une colère dans laquelle perçait une once de panique, l'homme lui ordonna de retourner se barricader dans la ruine, mais le jeune ne le regarda pas. Aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas Derek, il ne réserva aucune attention à son parent qui se montra déboussolé par son comportement.

Seul le spectacle des deux hybrides qui se mesuraient brutalement l'un à l'autre focalisait l'observation de Stiles. Derek saignait. Derek s'échinait, il avait mal de devoir combattre un membre de son ancien clan, et son jeune amour souffrait avec lui. Quand l'ennemi entailla la joue de son compagnon, Stiles se courrouça davantage, retenant l'énergie destructrice de sa haine à l'intérieur de lui. Un vent réfrigérant balaya alors la clairière, un blizzard anormal et impétueux. Le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus, se chargeant rapidement de nuages semblant venir de nulle part. Plus l'adolescent s'enfermait dans l'ire funeste qui gouvernait son être, plus l'environnement réagissait à ses humeurs pour les refléter par l'intermédiaire d'imprévisibles revirements météorologiques.

Pris par un frisson aussi désagréable que subit, Noah contempla le ciel noir à l'horizon avant de se retourner vers son fils. La panique finit ainsi d'investir ses gris iris. Le policier n'aurait su comment exprimer d'où lui venait cette conviction, mais il fut soudainement persuadé que le changement qu'il constatait dans l'air du temps provenait de son rejeton. Impassible, Stiles ferma les yeux et inspira lentement alors que les loups continuaient leur combat sanglant, à quelques mètres de lui, obnubilés par le duel qui les opposait.

Les pans du léger vêtement qu'il portait ainsi que les cheveux de l'adolescent voletèrent sous la puissance des rafales venteuses qui continuaient d'enfler capricieusement. L'atmosphère se chargea d'humidité, d'électricité et Noah s'affaissa dans l'incompréhension. Sans savoir quel étrange courant il suivait, Stiles frémit sur place avant de rouvrir vivement ses paupières. La foudre tomba à l'endroit exact où son regard se posa, paralysant l'instant dans le pouvoir qui émanait de lui.

Un terrible craquement sonore se fit entendre au moment même où le sol vibra de la décharge énergétique qu'il subissait. Les deux loups-garous cessèrent tout mouvement, prenant conscience des altérations qui s'opéraient intempestivement autour d'eux et leurs yeux phosphorescents se dirigèrent intuitivement vers l'être qui déchaînait les éléments par le seul exercice de sa colère. Quelques grosses gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber çà et là.

― Espèce de raclure sans nom ! éructa l'adolescent de sa voix presque mature, s'adressant directement au monstre qui avait tenté de détruire son Derek. Touche encore mon compagnon, entaille une nouvelle fois sa peau avec tes immondes griffes, et le prochain éclair traversera ton corps pour le transformer en amas de chair carbonisée, affirma-t-il, imperturbable.

Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette assurance inédite, la foi qui le portait à croire qu'il était apte à orienter l'orage sur l'oncle de son chéri, mais tous ceux qui étaient présents semblèrent l'en penser également capable et cela suffit à le renforcer. Derek se releva difficilement et les gouttes de pluie confondues à sa sueur s'écoulèrent sur sa peau pour la laver des souillures qu'elle avait subies. Essoufflé, il avait repris forme humaine et l'admiration qu'il éprouva pour son âme sœur devint la seule chose qu'il fut susceptible d'exprimer.

Pourtant, Stiles demeura impavide et continua de menacer l'assassin fou qui s'était imposé sur ce territoire déjà revendiqué. Peter Hale reprit à son tour son apparence d'homme et se leva également, tandis que la pluie devenait des trombes. Quand le son du tonnerre se fit de nouveau entendre, un effarouchement teinté de frustration investit son attitude faussement digne. Il secoua sa tignasse gorgée de la flotte qui s'échouait désormais partout autour de lui et ne put contraindre un grognement d'insatisfaction.

― Tu protèges un futur chamane, ton compagnon, mais tu ne l'as toujours pas revendiqué, ironisa Peter, le souffle court. Pas étonnant que tu sois si hargneux, commenta-t-il d'une voix mesquine.

Il s'adressait à son neveu sans pour autant être capable de regarder ailleurs que dans la direction de Stiles. Encore sous l'auvent, ce dernier lui destina un sourire sans joie et la tempête sembla gagner en intensité.

― Papa, je crois que la vue est suffisamment dégagée à présent, l'angle parfait. C'est le moment d'agir.

Le ton de l'adolescent se fit froid, maîtrisé, et il continuait cependant de focaliser toute son attention sur le dégénéré qui avait osé s'en prendre à son loup. Les iris bleus de Peter eurent un mouvement subit en direction du shérif qui s'exécuta, sans réfléchir plus avant au commandement que son fils venait de lui donner. Son arme fut relevée en un rien de temps et il pressa sur la détente avant que le loup ne bondisse dans sa direction.

Le coup de feu retentit et son écho résonna dans toute la clairière. Peter regarda son poitrail et constata le sang qui s'écoulait du trou venant de se former à l'endroit qui protégeait son cœur. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois d'incrédulité avant qu'il ne s'affaisse de tout son long, dans les terres boueuses qui s'étaient transformées à ses pieds, les yeux ternis dans une surprise figée.

Choqué par son geste, Noah se tétanisa dans l'horreur tandis que trempé, Derek courut pour rejoindre Stiles qui tomba à genoux sur le planché, ébranlé par son propre comportement. La pluie cessa dans la foulée et le temps s'éclaircit subitement. Rassurés de leur proximité, les amants s'enlacèrent immédiatement, avec force. De fougueux baisers furent échangés, emplis de soulagement. L'alpha ponctua ses cajoleries de tendres murmures, dans lesquels il exprima toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait envers son fabuleux compagnon.

― J'ai… j'ai tué un… j'ai tué quelqu'un, bafouilla le shérif qui avait lâché son arme pour regarder ses mains, médusé par sa soumission à la directive qu'il avait reçue.

En entendant cela, Derek se fit un devoir de rassurer son futur bêta. Il se détacha à regret de son jeune amant et fit quelque pas vers le policier qui ne parvenait plus à sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel l'avait plongée son action.

― Vous avez beau avoir tiré en plein cœur, Peter n'est pas mort. Il sera hors-jeu un moment, mais il en faut plus pour tuer un loup-garou, croyez-moi, expliqua précautionneusement Derek sans pour autant parvenir à obtenir l'attention de Noah.

Le quadragénaire s'obstina à fixer ses mains, comme si elles étaient souillées de honte.

― Vous n'aviez pas de balles en argent dans votre chargeur, si ? insista à demander Derek alors que Noah secouait la tête négativement. Dans ce cas, je vous assure que Peter n'est pas mort. Vous n'avez tué personne, monsieur Stilinski, ajouta l'alpha qui posa une main sur l'épaule de l'aîné.

Celui-ci se dégagea virulemment du contact que lui imposait le fils Hale et lui réserva un regard de pur dégoût.

― Ne me touche pas ! s'indigna Noah, semblant reprendre ses esprits grâce à l'horripilation qu'il ressentait. Tu m'as volé mon gamin, t'as foutu en l'air mon avenir en me transformant en monstre. Par ta faute, je suis devenu un meurtrier de sang-froid. Ta seule présence a pulvérisé ma vie ! vociféra-t-il avant de cracher énergiquement ses poumons.

Accablé, l'alpha se recula vivement et regarda le shérif se perdre dans une nouvelle quinte de toux. Lorsque son parent n'eut plus de soubresauts respiratoires, Stiles se remit debout, son minois encore marqué par l'inquiétude qui l'avait paralysé tout le temps où il était redevenu un spectateur anonyme des états d'âme de son parent.

― Ton père subit les premiers symptômes de l'infection, il doit avoir un léger début de fièvre, tenta de le rassurer Derek, laissé penaud entre rogne et culpabilité.

Il revint vers Stiles d'un pas incertain avant de l'enlacer derechef, et l'adolescent se pelotonna contre son flanc pour soupirer d'aise lorsque ses bras musclés l'enserrèrent. Contrarié au plus haut point, Noah contempla gravement le couple face à lui, le cœur en berne, l'âme blessée. Il ne voulait pas constater cette complicité sans âge. Il ne désirait pas comprendre à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble. Il ne souhaitait pas s'apercevoir de l'évidence palpable de leur lien fusionnel. C'était insupportable. Quand il tourna la tête pour s'assurer de l'immobilité du corps de l'autre loup-garou allongé dans la boue, Stiles l'interpella.

― C'est moi qui t'ai ordonné de plomber Peter Hale, Papa, dit-il d'une voix douce, qui délaissait pourtant ses enfantines intonations. Ne fait pas porter le poids de ma responsabilité à mon compagnon, c'est injuste. C'est trop facile d'en vouloir à Derek pour des événements que nous ne maîtrisons en rien. Ni toi, ni lui, ni moi, ni Scott ou même Mélissa n'avons désiré ce qui est en train d'advenir. Aucun de nous ne savait ce qui allait arriver et ce n'est pas en nous reprochant les choses que cela va changer quoi que ce soit, discourut le plus jeune.

Noah se renfrogna et s'accroupit pour ramasser son arme salie et la placer dans l'étui fixé à sa ceinture. Quand il se redressa, il parut moins raide dans ses mouvements.

― Je sais que tu as raison fils. Je le sais, abdiqua le shérif tout en closant ses paupières. Ce cirque est tellement déroutant et… et je ne veux pas devenir un loup-garou. Je… ça me fait peur, tu comprends, avoua-t-il virilement tout en rivant son regard abattu vers son garnement d'amour.

Stiles opina du chef, touché par les ressentiments de son pater.

― Pourtant, tu vas te transformer en l'un d'eux, papa. Moi aussi j'ai peur de ce que je suis, de ce qu'il risque de nous arriver, mais j'ai également la foi. Derek est un homme bon et honnête. Il sera un alpha respectable, j'en suis certain. Il ne peut pas en être autrement puisqu'il m'est prédestiné, dit-il, un sourire timidement mutin au bord de ses lèvres rougies. Il nous aidera, ait confiance. Il faut que nous soyons unis, sinon nous allons tout gâcher. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? demanda alors Stiles, enclin à une émotivité contagieuse.

Noah ravala un soupir et acquiesça sourdement, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides des intempéries provoqués par son extraordinaire progéniture.

― Ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure était tout bonnement invraisemblable. Je… J'ignore ce que tu es au juste. Être capable de contacter la foudre, c'est… je n'ai pas de mots, mais. Tu étais tellement fascinant et je suis admiratif de cette étrange magie que l'amour fait naître en toi, répliqua l'homme de loi, semblant regagner en dignité à mesure que son fils et lui se reconnectaient doucement l'un à l'autre.

― Je ne veux pas faire mon rabat-joie ou mon empêcheur de tourner en rond, mais il faudra moins d'une heure pour que l'organisme de Peter ne rejette la balle qui est fichée dans son cœur, un peu plus de deux avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau conscient, intervint Derek, mal à l'aise de couper court à cet échange. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de nous appesantir sur ce qui nous échappe, renchérit-il tout en s'éloignant de son âme sœur pour évaluer l'état de son oncle.

Il s'accroupit pour retourner le corps encore chaud, une drôle de répulsion dans ses gestes. Il se crispa dès qu'il vit la blessure causée par l'arme à feu.

― l'hémorragie a cessé, constata-t-il. Il faut faire vite, ce type est une vraie carne. On dirait qu'il est capable de revenir de tout, commenta le jeune homme, camouflant difficilement le mal qu'il ressentait à devoir traiter le dernier membre de sa famille, tel l'être répugnant que la soif de pouvoir l'avait fait devenir.

Derek demanda l'aide de son futur bêta pour ligoter solidement les mains et les pieds de son oncle, toujours inerte. Ils utilisèrent le vêtement rapiécé de Peter pour fabriquer des liens suffisamment fermes. Noah se montra coopératif afin d'échapper au regard mélancolique de son fils. Incapable de faire quoi que soit d'autre que de trembler de froid, Stiles les observa agir silencieusement. Au bout de quelques instants, son amant lui conseilla de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison en ruine pour se réchauffer dans leur couche. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et fébrile, acquiesça sans demander son reste. Les deux adultes en profitèrent pour transporter leur prisonnier jusqu'au véhicule du shérif en lisière de clairière et l'allonger sur les sièges arrière.

Toujours un peu distant par rapport à Derek, le père de Stiles paraissait prendre sur lui pour ne pas se montrer excessivement rétif à l'interaction. Le lycanthrope dominant ne saisissait que trop bien les raisons du patriarche et lui-même n'imaginait pas sa réaction s'il se retrouvait contraint par ce type de situation. Pourtant, les propos du plus jeune semblaient avoir fait leur effet et le rapport entre les deux hommes de sa vie avait de nouvelles allures de cordialité, quand bien même il n'était pas présent pour le constater.

L'alpha se soucia de l'état physique du policier, et voulu s'assurer qu'il encaissait bien les conséquences actuelles de la morsure. Il lui posa de courtes questions destinées à des réponses tout aussi succinctes. Agacé et gêné de se retrouver ainsi sous le projecteur du tracas d'un homme qu'il détestait viscéralement, le shérif assura qu'il ne fallait pas que Derek se préoccupe de ça. Selon ses dires, Noah ne se sentait pas si mal même s'il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, et surtout, Stiles seul importait.

― Je ne te promets pas de réussir à t'apprécier pour de vrai Derek, expliqua le shérif adossé à sa voiture de fonction.

Torse et nu et trempé, le lycanthrope en face de lui acquiesça sérieusement, compréhensif des motifs qui préludaient à cette déclaration.

― Mais si Stiles se sent en sécurité à tes côtés et que tu fais tout pour le protéger des autres ainsi que de lui-même, il n'est pas exclu que ça soit possible un jour, ajouta le quadragénaire, quelque peu embarrassé de se montrer conciliant.

Derek baissa la tête et regarda ses orteils salis qui s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe humide. Il reconnaissait l'effort de l'homme pour permettre cette ouverture de tolérance entre eux, pourtant, plutôt que de lui faire gagner en confiance, ce pas timide le replongea dans la honte d'être seulement lui, un aimant à problèmes. Quand il se décida à refaire face à son interlocuteur, il tenta de se persuader qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se juge ainsi s'il voulait plaire à son jeune promis. Il souhaitait être fort pour lui et cela se traduisit par un regain d'espoir au fond de son regard couleur céladon.

― Je n'avais pas d'autres buts que la vengeance quand j'ai rencontré votre fils au hasard d'un sentier, il y a trois jours de cela. Aujourd'hui, il est la seule et unique chose qui donne du sens à ma vie. Il est… tellement exceptionnel, dit-il avec une sincérité à laquelle lui-même ne s'était pas attendu. Vous n'imaginez pas l'ampleur de mon propre bouleversement, monsieur Stilinsky, ajouta-t-il, fébrile de conviction. Je ne sais pas si je mérite d'être le compagnon d'un être tel que lui, laissa-t-il en suspens tandis que ses yeux se voilaient d'une tristesse ancienne.

― L'amour n'est jamais une question de mérite Derek, crois-moi. Espérons seulement qu'il vous relie jusqu'à ce vous puissiez le justifier au-delà de cette attraction obsessionnelle, éluda le shérif qui ne retint pas la grimaçante expression de l'anxiété qui guidait ces mots.

Le dernier héritier de la famille Hale se déstabilisa tout en hochant du chef, conscient que les propos de son aîné n'étaient pas dénués de vérité. Il se gratta maladroitement le menton et ses yeux semblèrent vouloir fuir le spectacle du policier mature qui lui faisait part des espérances qu'il nourrissait pour son fils. Le lycanthrope décida cependant de ne pas s'arrêter sur ces propos auxquels il aurait tout le temps de penser, au moment où les choses se seraient apaisées. Son corps se tendit imperceptiblement et il reprit cette stature roide quand il choisit de parler de nouveau.

― Shérif, il est nécessaire que vous livriez le prisonnier au docteur Deaton. Il a les moyens de rendre un loup-garou inoffensif sans pour autant le tuer. Nous déciderons du sort de mon oncle ensemble, quand nos priorités auront changé. Et puis, il vous faut vous reposer. La phase infectieuse est éreintante, il est préférable que vous soyez en forme pour l'encaisser, discourut le jeune adulte.

― Occupe-toi bien de Stiles, soit tendre, respectueux et gentil avec lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande, répondit le shérif qui s'était mis en marche pour contourner son véhicule afin d'ouvrir la portière côté conducteur. Ton monde est dangereux, affirma-t-il ensuite, son regard se plissant légèrement, dévoilant les pattes-d'oie aux coins de ses yeux.

― Je fais déjà tout ça avec lui et ce monde ne m'appartient pas, monsieur Stilinski, répondit calmement Derek. Où que l'on soit sur cette terre, quoi que l'on y fasse, vivre est dangereux, et vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que je n'ai pas été épargné, renchérit-il avec une dignité qu'il tentait de reconquérir pour exprimer la maturité de ses pensées. Stiles est un baume pour moi, et je veux être bon pour lui. Je désire devenir un meilleur humain pour me sentir légitime d'associer mon destin au sien, conclut-il, fort de sa détermination à être capable de changer son discours en actes.

Étrangement, l'aveu qu'il venait d'entendre fut vécu comme un soulagement par le shérif. Noah se détendit imperceptiblement et ses yeux se voilèrent furtivement d'un éclat de satisfaction. Il avait reconnu la sincérité en ce jeune homme et il s'agissait là d'une sorte de maigre consolation. Le père en lui serait moins alarmé à chaque fois qu'il penserait à ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Ce qu'avait dit Derek n'était pourtant pas une preuve, seulement une démonstration de bonne foi qui suffirait pour le moment.

Dans son esprit toutefois, son sens stratégique le poussait à sciemment laisser son futur alpha sur le banc des accusés, afin de conserver le droit d'exiger des confirmations de bonnes intentions. L'instinct du garou qui naissait en lui était peut-être déjà sous la gouverne de ce lycanthrope dominant, mais il ne donnerait pas au jeune chef qui l'avait transformé, le droit de le manœuvrer comme bon lui semblait. Principe de précaution.

Si Stiles était complètement aveuglé par les convulsions qui secouaient l'entièreté de son existence, son père se faisait un devoir de rester lucide pour le préserver des embuches qu'il ne verrait pas forcément poindre sur sa route. Noah n'avait pas encore décidé si oui ou non, Derek s'avérait être une embuche, et il préférait se nourrir de doutes pour garder alerte la mécanique de ses pensées. Il acquiesça sans pour autant se montrer convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et décida de laisser Derek à ses propres incertitudes. Il coopérerait tant que le dernier héritier de la famille Hale se dévoilerait prompt à servir les intérêts de son fils. À la moindre incartade à ce principe, il avait choisi de saboter ses plans. Coûte que coûte.

Le shérif claqua la portière, mit en route le moteur de son véhicule et parti de là. Il ne jeta pas de dernier regard en arrière. Il fallut quelques longues secondes au lycanthrope pour sortir de l'étrange état dans lequel l'avait plongé cet échange avec le père de son promis. Stiles. Il devait le retrouver et s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas dans un mauvais quart d'heure intérieur. Il l'avait laissé tout seul et son cœur fit une douloureuse embardée à cette idée. Sans réfléchir plus avant, le loup-garou courut pour rejoindre celui qu'il désirait tant.

Quand il arriva dans la maison délabrée, Derek sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de discuter avec son compagnon de ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt en présence de Peter. Stiles était de nouveau dans une phase intense de chaleur et ses phéromones saturaient l'atmosphère de la pièce principale. Complètement nu, l'adolescent s'était allongé sur leur couche et se roulait présentement dans leurs draps. Cette vision ravit immédiatement les désirs du mâle dominant qui revenait là et Derek déboutonna aussitôt son jeans noir pour libérer de toute entrave, son sexe réactif.

― Mon loup, susurra Stiles, fiévreux de besoin.

Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour et il accéléra son mouvement pour faire glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes afin de libérer la dureté de sa subite excitation, dévoilant ainsi l'entière nudité de son corps musculeux.

― J'arrive mon tout doux, je suis là, murmura Derek avant que le son strident d'une mélodie mécanique et répétitive ne retentisse dans la pièce, telle une fausse note dans la magie de l'instant.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel, contrarié et Stiles gémit sa frustration de ne pas retrouver prestement la puissance de son amant.

― Ne réponds pas, j'ai besoin de toi mon amour, geint l'adolescent qui continuait de se tortiller langoureusement, affichant ses attributs sexuels sans la plus petite once de pudeur.

Derek soupira et regarda son propre pénis, épaissi et rendu raide d'incitation. Il gronda de mécontentement avant de se détourner du spectacle affriolant que lui offrait son fantastique amant.

― Je ne peux pas ignorer cet appel bébé, se plaignit-il. Seuls Scott, Mélissa ou Allan savent qu'ils peuvent nous joindre dessus. S'il sonne, c'est qu'ils ont des ennuis où qu'une information importante doit nous être transmise, expliqua-t-il afin de garder la tête froide en dépit de l'imposant désir que lui inspirait Stiles.

Ce dernier pleurnicha tendrement alors que Derek récupérait le futal délaissé sur le plancher quelques secondes plus tôt, pour chercher le téléphone oublié dans l'une des poches. Il s'en saisit rapidement et décrocha afin de faire cesser cette sonnerie agaçante au possible.

― Allo, intervint le lycanthrope d'une voix peu avenante.

Accroupi dans son propre désagrément, il se redressa dans la foulée, son sexe toujours bandé en dépit des désagréments qui parasitaient son désir.

― Salut Derek, c'est Scott. Ma mère et moi venons te voir, on te ramène quelqu'un à mordre, annonça l'ami de son compagnon.

― Ce n'est pas vrai, on n'va pas nous laisser tranquilles, grommela le jeune adulte, passant sa main libre sur son front. Stiles recommence à sombrer dans ses chaleurs, je dois m'occuper de lui, dit-il alors que son promis le regardait avec une telle appétence, qu'il devenait difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la nécessité de le rejoindre.

― Je suis désolé mec, mais il y a ce type qui a débarqué pour menacer ma mère et le Docteur Deaton a dit que tu devais t'occuper de transformer tous ceux qui étaient sous l'emprise des phéromones de Stiles. Alors nous arrivons bientôt, ça ne devrait pas prendre tant de temps que ça, si ? demanda le bêta dont la voix se mêlait au ronronnement d'un moteur de voiture.

― Derek mon amour, j'ai… j'ai besoin… viens. Mon loup, je t'en prie, il faut que... Derek, supplia Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et commençait peu à peu à perdre les pédales.

Derek expira de déconvenue.

― Tu l'entends ? questionna l'alpha tout en sachant que c'était le cas. C'est lui ma priorité pour l'instant. J'ai déjà dû composer avec le shérif et la surprise du retour de mon oncle Peter…

― Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? l'interrompit Scott dont la voix se parait d'incrédulité. Je croyais que tu avais… enfin, que le sauvage qui m'a mordu n'était plus un problème, avoua-t-il presque timidement, laissant présager qu'il avait imaginé Derek capable de supprimer quelqu'un.

Ce dernier s'en blessa et sa contrariété gagna en ampleur.

― Même si j'ai une tête de tueur en série, je ne suis pas un assassin Scott. Peter a débarqué sur notre territoire au moment où je mordais le shérif. Nous nous en sommes chargés assez rapidement, mais là tout devient ingérable. Laisse-moi le temps d'apaiser les pulsions de mon compagnon, requit Derek.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler les licencieux mouvements que Stiles improvisait sur leur matelas afin de réclamer sa présence à ses côtés.

― D'accord, accepta son correspondant, conciliant. Nous attendrons aux abords de la clairière, mais dans une demi-heure, nous débarquerons. Ça te va ?

― Ça devrait être suffisant, admit le lycanthrope. Merci, finit-il par soupirer, avant de raccrocher.

Il n'avait pas laissé à son futur bêta la possibilité de renchérir et la seule chose qui comptait désormais était de se mêler à son bel adonis qui l'attendait. Derek balança négligemment le téléphone portable qui atterrit en un son mat sur son futal abandonné au sol et s'empressa d'aller retrouver la chaleur de l'éphèbe qui l'appelait de tous ses vœux.

* * *

 ** _RAR _:**

 ** _Didinou_** _:_ _Merci de continuer de m'encourager. Bisous et bonne année!  
_

 ** _Shinji Inu_** _: Oh c'est vraiment trop mignon de ta part, ça me touche tellement cette délicatesse que tu me réserves. Ne t'en fais pas, mes problèmes sont d'avantages d'ordre émotionnels, psychologiques et je suis bien entouré. Ceci-dit, si tu as besoin de te confier sur ce qu'il t'arrive dans ta propre vie, je te réitère ta propre invitation. Je te lirai avec patience et sans jugement. Peut-être que mes propres doutes me permettent de comprendre plus facilement ceux des autres et si je peux apporter un peu de réconfort par ma seule disponibilité, je le ferai. En tout cas, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir et je te remercie chaleureusement d'avoir pris le temps de me le rédiger. Gros Bisous tout tendre et mes meilleurs vœux pour toi._

 ** _Julie-deolivera_** ** _:_** _Cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de lire ton soutien et constater que tu crois encore à ce récit malgré mes propres manquements pour le finaliser. Merci à toi de me suivre et de m'apporter ton attention bienveillante. Bonne année, douce Julie, et puisses-tu recevoir autant que tu donnes. Bisous_

 ** _Bayruna_** **:** _Merci pour tes impressions sur l'histoire et son déroulé. Oui, Derek va avoir fort à faire et oui, il s'apprête à constituer une meute fournie et donc puissante. C'est le cadeau de Stiles pour l'accepter en tant que compagnon lol. Ceci dit, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Bonne année et prend soin de ce qui t'es cher. Biz !_


	13. Quand dorment les loups

_**Salut les loulous,**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire et aux nouveaux venus !**_

 _ **Alors j'ai bataillé avec moi-même pour vous faire parvenir la suite. Je ne sais pas ce que donnera ce chapitre, où même si vous l'apprécierez, mais il était délicat pour moi de faire autrement sans tuer toute une partie de l'intrigue. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop bizarre à lire et que je ne vous perdrez pas avec cette mise en scène particulière. Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture. Bisous tout doux !**_

 _ **DbZ0**_

 _PS : RAR en bas_

* * *

 **Quand dorment les loups**

 _« […] Depuis la nuit des temps, les lycanthropes se heurtent à la haine de ce qu'ils sont. Accusés d'être sauvages et sanguinaires, ils sont traqués et éliminés sans vergogne. Taxés de ne pas maîtriser leurs instincts, d'êtres des monstres assoiffés de carnages, on ne leur accorde qu'une mort plus terrible encore. Les excès de quelques individus fous ont suffi à faire de toute une espèce, un symbole des ténèbres qu'il faut absolument éradiquer. Pourtant, lorsque l'on y regarde de plus près, en quoi l'humain est-il différent de ce qu'il reproche aux loups-garous ? […]_

 _Extrait des Mémoires de Thalia Hale ; détruites par le feu. »_

Il avait garé sa voiture deux pâtés de maisons plus loin et sortait à présent Ralph, le berger allemand qu'il avait adopté et dressé pour repérer le danger à distance. Ils se fiaient aveuglément l'un à l'autre et l'homme n'avait pas besoin de parler à son complice canin, pour que la compréhension se fasse naturellement entre eux. La « balade » ne durerait pas longtemps, Ralph le savait, il connaissait les lieux. Il y avait rarement de réelles menaces sur ce chemin et le chien ne sentit aucun danger se tapir sournoisement dans les ombres de la rue seulement éclairée par les lampadaires qui trompaient la nuit.

L'animal marchait tranquillement aux côtés de son chef de meute, sans laisse pour le contraindre à mettre ses sens à son service. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la maison que Ralph détestait tant, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'observèrent silencieusement. Son maître ne souhaitait pas se rendre là, il n'aimait pas les gens qui y vivaient et cela se traduisit par un relent de répulsion, âcre et acide. Le chien ressentait pour ainsi dire, la même chose et il n'était pas à l'aise. Pourtant, quand l'humain lui caressa le sommet du crâne, Ralph su qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de le suivre. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans la sombre allée, une lumière orangée s'allumant automatiquement sur leur passage tandis qu'ils atteignaient le perron.

― Tu ne grognes pas. Tu es gentil, d'accord ? demanda l'humain d'une voix autoritaire alors que l'animal s'asseyait sagement pour attendre qu'il daigne sonner.

La seule réponse du chien fut de baisser légèrement ses oreilles et de battre de la queue afin de montrer sa coopération. Sa langue pendouillait hors de sa gueule et il haletait doucement, comme s'il cherchait à calmer la frénésie intérieure qui lui commandait de fuir les lieux ou d'attaquer, au choix. Son maître soupira et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette avant de se raidir et conserver une attitude neutre. Il était étrange de voir son compagnon quadrupède adopter un comportement similaire, comme s'il cherchait à se conformer à ses humeurs.

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant se présenta bientôt dans l'encadrement de la porte et ses iris azur se figèrent dans la sévérité quand il constata que le nouveau venu était accompagné de son fidèle serviteur canin.

― Vous savez très bien que Victoria déteste quand vous vous ramenez avec ce sac à puce, dit-il froidement.

Ralph regarda la réaction de son maître pour estimer s'il devait se mettre en position offensive. La neutralité qu'il décela chez son comparse bipède lui fit savoir qu'il devait rester calme et tranquille.

― Monsieur Argent, lorsqu'il s'agit de chasse, je ne fais rien sans mon chien. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne nous côtoyons pas pour tricoter. Ralph est très doué dans le décèlement des mensonges ainsi que celui de la dissimulation. Son instinct est une sureté supplémentaire pour moi, surtout en présence de la matriarche de votre clan. Si vous ne l'acceptez pas, ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur mes services.

Le berger allemand fixa le propriétaire des lieux avec une intensité redoublée, imitant malgré lui, la rébellion que montrait son maître à ses congénères. Cela le rendait fier d'appartenir à ce duo qu'il formait avec son humain. C'était eux qui imposaient leurs règles, pas l'inverse, et leur hôte devait s'en rendre compte. Il se redressa et bomba le torse, tout son corps se tendant comme s'il cherchait à faire preuve de sa sportivité. Il fut ignoré à grand renfort d'arrogance.

— C'est vous qui voyez. Ne vous étonnez pas de l'accueil de ma femme si vous vous entêtez dans ce manque de respect, rétorqua l'autre, se montrant plus détendue qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

A l'ouïe de Ralph, ces mots ressemblaient à un charabia destiné à embrouiller les esprits. En cet instant et pour lui, seules importaient les postures, les odeurs, les intonations. L'ensemble lui révélait que celui qui leur ouvrait la porte était contrarié de devoir les recevoir sur son territoire.

— La bonne humeur et la chaleur ne sont pas caractéristiques chez vous, intervint son maître d'une façon provocatrice. C'est difficile d'avoir du respect pour des gens froids et manipulateurs. Enfin, ce n'est pas grâce à votre aptitude à vous faire aimer que j'me suis laissé convaincre de vous aider dans la mission que vous vous êtes donnée.

Celui qui vivait ici se tendit et son odeur changea. Ralph perçut immédiatement la nuance sauvage qui transparaissait désormais dans les fragrances qui émanaient de lui.

— Ne soyez pas trop présomptueux, voulez-vous, intervint-il calmement alors qu'il retenait admirablement l'expression de son agressivité. Votre choix est égoïste avant tout. Chacun de nous a une revanche à prendre sur le passé, mais vous, vous êtes prêt à vendre votre âme au diable pour ça.

Le destinataire de ses blablas d'humain rit avec une étrange légèreté. Le berger allemand leva la tête vers son compère bipède. Il le regarda avec une curiosité renouvelée, sans toutefois comprendre pourquoi son complice exprimait une sorte de joie alors qu'on le rabaissait avec des intonations grondantes et malveillantes.

— Drôle de manière de surnommer votre dulcinée, ricana le maître de Ralph, toujours assuré.

Le chien ne put retenir son besoin de se mettre au diapason des intentions de son humain et le battement de sa queue balaya doucement le béton sur lequel il était assis. Le mâle grisonnant qui stationnait à la frontière de son territoire les toisa tous deux de son regard bleu froid et sa bouche s'anima avec précision pour émettre des sons graves et maîtrisés.

— Si vous croyez que cette attitude vous rend fort, jeune homme, vous faites fausse route. C'est à cause d'elle que vous êtes le larbin de notre cause.

L'odeur du propriétaire des lieux était devenue plus menaçante alors qu'il s'exprimait, mais Ralph ne s'en formalisa pas puisque cela semblait provoquer l'entrain de son partenaire bipède. Ce dernier répondit à l'autre humain qui les laissait patienter devant le seuil de sa porte.

— En parlant de ça, ce n'est pas au premier d'entre eux que je suis venu faire mon rapport.

Fort de sa répartie, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la tête de son chien et frotta affectueusement derrière ses oreilles, sous la sévère scrutation de celui à qui ils rendaient visite. Ralph profita allègrement de la caresse sans perdre de vue pour autant, le comportement de l'étranger qui les observait. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel les auras se confrontèrent dans l'invisible. Puis, le quadragénaire aux tempes grisonnantes se mit à sourire en une expression carnassière. Ralph se figea. Découvrir ses crocs était un signe d'agressivité dans le monde canin et même si cela pouvait avoir d'autres significations chez les bipèdes, celui-là ne cherchait pas à se montrer sympathique.

— Vous savez où c'est, dit-il platement tout en se décalant sur le côté, pour laisser venir les nouveaux venus.

Ralph suivit son comparse qui prit un malin plaisir à marcher lentement, sorte de provocation qu'il imposait au gouvernant des lieux. La moquette sous ses coussinets formait une bande qui traversait l'entrée pour se prolonger dans un petit couloir menant à une porte. Le chien ne put s'empêcher de renifler le sol et malgré l'odeur chimique de propreté, il décela les subtiles fragrances de la terre un peu partout sur le revêtement. D'autres hommes comme son maître avaient traversé ce passage, et c'était plutôt récent.

Le canidé releva la truffe et observa vaguement le salon d'un côté et un grand escalier de l'autre. Il continua d'ajuster son pas à celui de son complice humain et marcha à côté de lui tandis que les poils de son dos se hérissaient dans la mauvaise sensation d'être suivi, que lui infligeait le gardien de ce domaine. Son maître s'arrêta devant la porte et l'animal s'assit pour attendre qu'il toque. Dans chaque prison des humains, il fallait quémander le passage, c'était tellement absurde qu'ils s'enferment tous dans de petits territoires dérisoires. Il soupira doucement pendant que son coéquipier bipède faisait rouler les os du dos de sa main sur le plat de la frontière verticale.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à être invités à entrer, mais dès lors que son maître ouvrit le passage, Ralph parut se combattre lui-même pour se donner la force de le suivre. La vue de la femme derrière son bureau révulsa le chien. Il ne pouvait pas la sentir. Quelque chose en cette femelle était profondément mauvais et le mariage entre son parfum floral et celui que son corps dégageait naturellement ne collait pas du tout. Il était difficile pour le canidé de s'empêcher de grogner de façon tout à fait instinctive, mais il y parvint en se réfugiant dans l'odeur de son humain préféré.

Celui-ci s'arrêta en face de la matriarche, toujours assise. La pièce était seulement éclairée par la lampe de bureau et il fallut qu'il entende le son de la porte qu'on refermait derrière eux pour que le berger allemand se souvienne qu'ils étaient suivis de près par le mâle de la dominante. Quand elle vit l'animal s'assoir, son nez se plissa pour lui conférer une expression dégoûtée, mais ce fut les fragrances qu'elle exhala qui finirent d'horripiler le canidé. Ralph eut un grondement de gorge qui fut immédiatement calmé par son partenaire bipède. Sa main puissante agrippa la peau de son cou et le chien sut qu'il fallait qu'il reste tranquille. Pendant ce temps la femme au regard gris glacé et aux cheveux coupés courts se laissa aller dans son siège pour observer la scène d'un œil jugeur et arrogant.

— Votre carpette ambulante sort immédiatement de ce bureau où mon mari l'abat sans l'ombre d'un état d'âme, dit-elle avec une précision réfrigérante.

Sa voix aigüe avait quelque chose de détestable aux oreilles sensibles du chien. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la femelle. Le quarantenaire grisonnant fit des gestes qui interpellèrent immédiatement Ralph. Il eut des difficultés à comprendre, mais il lui sembla que le compagnon de la dominante branchait un petit tuyau à la dangereuse extrémité de l'une de ces armes magiques, dont les humains se servaient pour tuer à distance. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il fallut que son maître resserre de nouveau la poigne sur la peau de son cou, pour qu'il retrouve son calme. Le danger était partout et il n'était pas dans l'habitude du chien de subir sans rien faire.

— Bonsoir Madame Argent, intervint le coéquipier du canidé. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il y a pas mal de remue-ménage à Beacon Hills en ce moment, ajouta-t-il tout en se rapprochant subtilement du bureau derrière lequel la femelle se drapait dans un mépris de plus en plus marqué.

Il lâcha Ralph qui s'ébroua doucement tout en conservant sa position assise. Le chien savait que son maître attendait de lui qu'il reste imperturbable et concentré. Il n'eut pas besoin d'autres gestes ou de nouvelles injonctions de sa part pour se conformer à ce qu'on souhaitait de lui. Il adopta une attitude digne et tandis que ses oreilles se redressaient sur sa tête, son regard se fit frondeur.

— Ça n'fait pas la une des journaux, la plupart des gens y sont aveugles, mais dans l'ombre, tout est en train de changer, repris dans un murmure, l'agent qui venait faire son rapport à ses supérieurs. Mon chien est bien élevé, c'est grâce à lui que je reste dissimulé aux sens des monstres qui sont revenus vivres ici. Alors vous acceptez sa présence où je ne dis rien, conclut-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine musculeuse.

Ralph suivait ses humeurs et voir son compagnon humain s'envelopper de dignité lui donna l'énergie d'en faire autant de son côté. La mégère qui était assise dans son fauteuil en face d'eux se glaça davantage, adoptant une attitude faite d'un dédain et d'une condescendance insultante. Cela se traduisit par une vague d'odeurs âcres, à peine atténuées pas la chimie d'un parfum synthétique.

— Me pousser à bout par votre silence ne ferait qu'écourter votre vie, prononça calmement la femme. Si je n'obtiens pas les informations en votre possession, la tactique de préservation m'oblige à vous éliminer pour vous empêcher de les délivrer à des ennemis potentiels, quelle qu'en soit la véritable valeur. Cela dit, votre pathétique tentative d'intimidation m'interroge sur la pertinence de votre utilité. Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, menaça-t-elle, détachant chaque son soufflé avec une pétrifiante acrimonie.

Le berger allemand fut pris d'un frisson qui parcourut tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale en un temps record, pour venir raidir sa queue et finir de mettre l'ensemble de son corps en état d'alerte maximale. La poudrée sentait la mort et le premier réflexe du chien fut de tendre tous ses muscles, se préparer à bondir sur le danger au plus petit début de signal que lui lancerait son maître. Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas aussi réactif que lui. Son être laissait planer un effluve de confiance qui interrogea son complice quadrupède. Interloqué par ce comportement presque aveugle, le chien regarda son compère et comprit que leur duo ne devait pas montrer de signes de faiblesse devant cette charogne qui se croyait forte sans raison.

— Vous et votre mari, vous sentez-vous prêt à expliquer à votre charmante adolescente de quinze ans qui dort en haut, pourquoi il y a eu des aboiements et des coups de feu chez elle en plein milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi des voisins trouillards ont appelé la police ? demanda ironiquement l'homme de main. Si vous êtes équipés de silencieux, croyez bien que ce n'est pas mon cas, précisa-t-il, assuré quant à l'impact de ses mots. Même si je me tire une balle dans le pied, ça fera du bruit. En plus, Ralph devient hargneux quand il sent l'odeur de la poudre. La discrétion n'est-elle pas censée être votre première vertu ?

La contrariété se répandit dans la petite pièce et si l'essentiel de ce que Ralph perçut provenait de la dominante, il eut l'instinct de s'intéresser au compagnon de celle-ci. L'homme se déplaça presque silencieusement et vint se poster près du bureau de son épouse, en une subtile démonstration de son soutien. Néanmoins, la présence de son intime ne permit pas à la femme de se dérider. Au contraire, le chien put sentir son stress gagner en ampleur et il se focalisa dès lors sur le consort. Le déplacement du mâle grisonnant redessinait la géométrie des menaces directes et le canidé se fit un devoir de demeurer hypervigilant.

— Si vous êtes venus pour autre chose que nous provoquer, vous pouvez rester, intervint avec sang-froid, l'homme qui avait permis à l'agent et son animal de pénétrer en ces lieux. Dans tout autre cas, je vous demanderai poliment de sortir de cette maison. Je ne le ferais qu'une fois, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sereine dans laquelle fleurissaient toutefois, de sinistres inflexions.

Cet humain n'était pas sauvage, loin de là. Pourtant, la façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer et de se déplacer, le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même, tout cela laissait présager qu'il était bien plus dangereux que la femme. Ralph ne huma pas les relents préventifs que lâchent généralement ceux qui usent de colère pour se donner le courage d'agir, et seule la démonstration de sa discipline physique suffit pour révéler au chien que c'était ce type dont il fallait se méfier le plus. D'ailleurs, l'humaine n'était pas sereine que son compagnon intervienne. Le couple sembla se consulter du regard et Ralph en fit de même avec son maître qui évaluait la situation à son niveau.

— Si le chien reste à sa place, alors il n'est pas une gêne pour que nous puissions parler entre adultes civilisés et courtois, reprit le quarantenaire. N'est-ce pas Victoria ? insista-t-il à demander afin d'obtenir l'assentiment silencieux de sa cheffe.

— Ralph sera docile et invisible tant qu'il ne sentira pas de mauvaises intentions de votre part.

Son humain parlait de lui, le défendait, et le canidé se révéla immédiatement attentif. Il aurait voulu montrer toute sa dévotion à son complice, mais celui-ci aurait refusé les démonstrations d'affection devant ces redoutables étrangers. Il enfouit en lui ce désir de congratulation, de léchouilles et de caresses, pour canaliser ses pulsions sur l'observation de l'instant. La femme se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

— Soyez bref et efficace, dit-elle avec une acceptation qui lui coûtait.

À partir de ce moment, tout sembla s'apaiser. Néanmoins, Ralph sut que les futures minutes allaient s'avérer être d'un ennui mortel en ce qui le concernait. Il soupira d'anticipation et s'empêcha de s'allonger pour ne pas aller à l'encontre des attentes de son maître. Devoir écouter ces jappements d'humains qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de compliquer leurs modulations vocales pour déguiser leurs intentions était assommant au possible. Son complice bipède dut sentir son malaise, car il lui tapota doucement la tête en même temps qu'il répondait à la dominante.

— Après que Peter Hale ait tué la louve alpha et tenté de maquiller son meurtre en une exécution de chasseur, son neveu a refait surface et repris son héritage. Cette saloperie de Derek est un alpha et il est aidé par des gens de la localité.

L'annonce n'eut pas vraiment d'effet sur ceux à qui elle était destinée. La femme se contenta de froncer son regard de glace avant de grommeler à son tour.

— Sont-ils au courant de ce qu'il est ? interroge-t-elle, une austérité naturelle dans le ton qu'elle employa.

— Ils agissent discrètement, ce qui suggère que c'est bien le cas, répondit le maître du chien, coopératif et calme.

— Qui sont ces traîtres qui lui prêtent main-forte ?

La dominante exigeait des explications plus poussées avec une autorité qui hérissait le poil de Ralph. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle grogne ainsi sur son coéquipier, mais il savait également qu'il ne devait rien montrer de sa réprobation. Son humain répondit avec une série de sons monocordes.

— Le shérif Stilinski en personne, un vétérinaire du nom d'Allan Deaton, et l'une des infirmières des urgences, Mélissa McCall. J'ai fait des recherches à son sujet, son ex-mari est un agent du FBI.

— Ses alliances démontrent des habiletés stratégiques auxquelles Hale ne nous a pas habituées, déblatéra la cheffe dont les épaules se carénèrent subitement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son puissant mâle et celui-ci la fustigea du regard. Ralph soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Il est le fils de Thalia, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? demanda l'homme, un brin d'arrogance dans le port de sa tête.

L'odeur de la femelle humaine se para de notes acides et elle se révulsa dans une colère froide.

— Ne prononce pas le nom de cette chienne comme si tu lui vouais une quelconque forme d'admiration, commanda-t-elle sèchement à son compagnon qui fit comme s'il elle ne lui aboyait pas dessus.

Ralph ne comprenait rien de la signification du charabia que s'envoyaient ces gens-là. La seule chose qu'il lui apparaissait, c'était que son partenaire bipède avait réussi à monter le mâle contre la femelle et une fierté renouvelée se répandit en lui à ce constat.

— En vérité, ses associés n'ont pas le choix de l'être, intervint le maître du chien. L'assassin a joué sur les cordes sensibles avec une perversité peu commune. Le gosse du flic et celui de l'infirmière sont impliqués jusqu'au coup, laissa-t-il en suspens alors que ces interlocuteurs focalisaient leurs attentions sur lui.

— Précisez vos allégations, jeune homme, ordonna la dominante qui ignorait sciemment la présence de son mari.

L'humain de Ralph eut un sourire discret et il passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lippe avant de répondre. Le chien avait l'impression que son complice devenait un peu bizarre. Il sentit une légère fragrance d'excitation émaner de son maître et il tenta de saisir pourquoi cela arrivait, mais rien ne le renseigna davantage.

— Le fils du shérif est atteint d'une maladie anormale, il semble que la morsure du tout nouvel alpha qui sévit en ville soit la seule chose qui pourrait le sauver, annonça-t-il, une pointe d'aversion dans le ton de sa voix rauque. Le gamin McCall est quant à lui en phase de transformation. Ralph a réagi bizarrement à son odeur et je suis certain qu'il est infecté. Si on ne fait rien, la raclure Hale va bientôt avoir une meute, conclut-il avant de caresser les oreilles de son berger allemand qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir à l'écoute de son nom.

— Il n'a pas perdu de temps, murmura la femelle dominante qui sembla se rembrunir.

Ralph entendit le mouvement du quarantenaire avant de le voir. L'homme fit un pas en direction de sa compagne et gronda doucement.

— On ne chasse que ceux qui nous chassent, imposa-t-il dans l'optique de calmer les ardeurs agressives qui émanaient de la femme en dépit de l'apparente placidité qu'elle offrait à la vue de tous.

Celle-ci releva vivement la tête en direction de son intime et lui destina une sombre expression. Ralph ignorait ce qui était en train de se passer entre leurs deux hôtes et se reposa sur l'attitude patiente de son ami bipède.

— Il sera peut-être nécessaire de demander le soutien de Gérard et Kate, extrapola la femme qui cherchait à remettre son allié en position de soumission.

Ralph réussit à déchiffrer que ce ne serait pas le cas. Le comportement du grisonnant montrait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher sa position, quitte à entrer en conflit avec son amante. La force de ce mâle résidait dans son aisance à conserver la pleine maîtrise de ses réactions. Le chien en était presque admiratif et il tentait de percuter pourquoi l'odeur de cet humain avait quelque chose de rassurant pour lui.

— Nous sommes là pour agir en cas de soucis, pas pour les empêcher, morigéna-t-il sa compagne. Le code est le code Victoria. Ceux qui sont à la tête du clan ne viendront que si tu échoues à maintenir ton autorité. J'espère que tu as conscience de ce que ça signifie pour toi, conclut-il, laissant planer dans l'atmosphère les échos d'une appréhension nouvelle.

La cheffe se retourna vers son humain et Ralph dut se retenir d'user de sa patte arrière pour se gratter l'oreille. Ses histoires de sans poils le rendaient nerveux et il dut se faire violence pour maintenir l'attitude attentive que son coéquipier attendait de lui.

— Vous conserverez votre position et vous continuerez d'observer de loin, intima la cheffe qui s'adressait au maître de Ralph. Si vous prenez d'autres initiatives que ce que vos ordres vous permettent, vous apprendrez à vos dépends ce qu'il en coûte de trahir le clan Argent, précisa-t-elle sombrement.

Le chien n'eut pas le besoin de se concentrer sur les signaux corporels de son complice humain pour saisir que ce que venait de japper la femelle le contrariait au plus haut point.

— Vous n'allez rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'il y ait de nouvelles victimes, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il agressivement, déclenchant la nervosité dans les membres de Ralph qui souffla de mécontentement.

Il avait réussi à stopper la naissance du grognement que la situation lui inspirait et la main de son maître sur son cou y était pour beaucoup. La femelle dominante écarquilla les yeux tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient pour conférer à son regard bleu, une sévérité teintée de danger.

— Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de victimes, dit-elle sur un ton inquiétant alors que le berger allemand se tortillait sur place pour ne pas être tenté de clabauder gratuitement. Laura Hale était l'une de ces abominations. Si elles s'entretuent entre elles, ce sont leurs problèmes, tant que ça ne rejaillit par sur la communauté, affirma la femme d'une manière indiquant explicitement qu'elle ne souffrirait pas la contradiction.

Le compagnon bipède de Ralph s'agita et perdit le sang-froid qui le caractérisait en temps normal. Le chien savait que son maître avait parfois des accès de colère incontrôlables, mais ce n'était que lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour en témoigner. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette subite perte de maîtrise sur ses nerfs et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il baissa les oreilles et prit une posture de sujétion qui avait habituellement le pouvoir de le calmer. Il n'en fut rien.

— Et ces deux jeunes ne sont pas des victimes peut-être ? demanda vindicativement le propriétaire de l'animal. Ils sont désormais maudits ! Il faut les empêcher de devenir des abjections et les éliminer, libérer leurs parents de l'emprise de cette ordure de Derek. C'est le meilleur service qu'on peut leur rendre, cracha-t-il avec la certitude d'être dans son bon droit.

Le mâle de la dominante changea une nouvelle fois de position et se rapprocha de Ralph qui se redressa immédiatement, à l'affut du moindre signal négatif. Il n'en perçut aucun, le quadragénaire était pondéré dans sa gestuelle et son odeur ne portait aucune note d'hostilité. Le chien ne bougea pas et continua de l'observer, interloqué par sa manière d'agir et étrangement, de se faire accepter ; tout du moins, en ce qui le concernait.

— Le fils Hale a-t-il tué quelqu'un ? A-t-il tacitement dérogé au principe de neutralité ? demanda-t-il avec la certitude que « non » était la réponse à ses questions. Alors nous demeurons spectateurs et nous attendons le faux pas pour entrer en scène. Nous les surveillons de près et nous restons alertes pour réagir dès le moindre signe de perte de contrôle, afin d'éradiquer la menace. C'est ça notre rôle de chasseur, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main vers l'animal qui la renifla presque par réflexe.

Le protecteur de ces lieux bougea lentement et se rapprocha davantage du complice de Ralph, qui demeurait vraiment curieux de cette proximité physique.

— Nous ne sommes pas des justiciers venus pour purifier le monde de ses immondices. Nous empêchons seulement qu'ils débordent sur les nôtres, affirma le compagnon de la dominante tout en s'autorisant à caresser timidement le museau du chien, sous le regard mécontent de son maître. Votre prétention à jouer à l'ange vengeur est uniquement une preuve de votre propre ignorance, asséna-t-il enfin.

— Cette crevure qui a réussi à devenir alpha est un assassin. Derek doit mourir ! s'exclama ce dernier, la rage au bord des lèvres.

Ralph prit le coup de semonce pour lui et se faufila de l'autre côté des jambes de son maître afin de s'éloigner du mâle humain qui venait de le toucher.

— Ce sont exclusivement vos conclusions, intervint la femme, impatiente et agacée. Depuis le début que vous nous rabâchez cette histoire dont vous êtes soi-disant le témoin, vous n'avez aucune véritable preuve à nous fournir, aucun détail suffisamment parlant pour être confirmé par les faits, dit-elle sur un ton dans lequel transparaissait son austère scepticisme.

— Si Derek Hale est le loup-garou enragé que vous prétendez qu'il est, n'ayez crainte, il finira par laisser sa véritable nature s'exprimer et là, vous aurez toute la latitude d'appliquer la sentence, renchérit immédiatement le compagnon de la femelle.

Il marcha de nouveau vers le bureau derrière lequel la cheffe se planquait et continua de parler au propriétaire de Ralph, d'une façon posée.

— C'est ça notre pacte, ça et seulement ça. Nous ne vous laisserons pas provoquer une guerre surnaturelle que nous ne sommes pas certains de gagner, pour servir une vengeance qui a de grandes chances d'être illusoire. Vous croyez connaître le danger parce que vous en avez vu le bout de la queue, mais vous ne vous y êtes jamais mesuré frontalement, dit-il avec une assurance que seuls les vétérans pouvaient avoir. Vous ne savez rien, alors restez à votre place, conclut-il gravement.

Le maître-chien se renfrogna dans sa contrariété, mais ne pipa mot. Ralph, toujours à ses côtés laissa un peu de son poids peser sur ses jambes pour le réconforter de sa présence, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Pendant ce temps, la femme se leva et par ce geste, attira l'attention de tous sur elle.

— Soit vous acceptez les termes de cette mission, soit on vous démobilise proprement, mais ne croyez pas que vous soyez irremplaçable, dit-elle sans se départir de son attitude revêche et provocatrice. D'ailleurs, pour les gens d'ici, vous n'existez pas. Votre seul intérêt pour nous réside dans votre capacité à faire ce qu'on vous demande, ni plus ni moins. Suivez l'omerta que nous réclamons et appliquez-vous à ne pas dépasser du cadre des prérogatives que nous vous avons fixé. Dans tout autre cas, vous et votre cabot n'aurez pas même le temps de constater la qualité de notre professionnalisme en matière de discrétion, tant nous savons être efficaces lorsqu'il s'agit de traiter la vermine.

Le coéquipier de Ralph déglutit sérieusement et le chien devina qu'il ne prenait pas les menaces de la femelle à la légère. Il resta silencieux et tenta de garder sa position du mieux qui le pouvait. Il détestait quand leur duo perdait en capacité d'intimidation, mais il ne pouvait que se conformer à la loi de son humain.

— Vous n'êtes pas l'unique agent sur cette mission, intervint le mâle mature. À vrai dire, nous connaissons vos habitudes, même les moins catholiques. Vos propos ont du crédit à nos oreilles pour la seule raison qu'ils s'avèrent être une confirmation. Si vous aviez cru que nous vous laisserions agir sans cran de sureté, c'est que vous ne savez vraiment pas dans quelle organisation vous avez mis le pied, conclut-il en conservant une attitude sereine, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Ralph attendit que son compère jappe quelque chose dans leur baragouin d'humains, toutefois, il ne le fit pas. Son maître s'était seulement raidi dans le malaise et le chien avait la sensation qu'ils venaient de perdre le duel de sons. Une lourde impression d'échec s'abattit sur lui en même temps que la femme semblait s'être renforcée de l'intervention de son compagnon.

— Dites-moi, est-ce que les chasseurs deviennent un peu le monstre qu'ils traquent, Monsieur Argent ? demanda le maître-chien qui comprit qu'on attendait qu'il parte.

Ignoré par le mâle de la dominante, il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et Ralph le suivit sans avoir besoin d'en recevoir l'injonction. Dès qu'il eut ouvert le passage, son complice bipède se retourna pour jeter une dernière remarque acerbe au couple qui les observait s'en aller.

— Dans « votre » organisation, la domination des femelles est peut-être un début de réponse. Sur ce, bonne soirée M'dame, dit-il mielleusement avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce.

* * *

 ** _RAR _:**

 ** _Didinou_** _:_ _Merci pour tes mots toujours très appréciés. Gros poutous.  
_

 ** _Julie Deolivera_** _: Rhoo, je suis content que ça t'ai plu ! Merci de prendre le temps de me le dire, ça me réconforte vraiment. J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue que Stiles et Derek ne soient pas au programme dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, je t'embrasse tout fort et encore merci._

 ** _Bayruna_** _: Oui pour tout ! hihihi. J'espère que cette suite te plaira et merci d'avoir laissé tes impressions, ça fait tout chaud de lire des retours. Biz  
_

 ** _Kalane_** _: Oh c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, ça me fait battre le cœur tout fort, ça me donne envie d'aller au bout. Merci pour ce beau cadeau de mots. Bisous tous doux._

 ** _Luna-xXx_** _: Coucou et merci d'avoir commenté ! C'est avec plaisir que je te réponds car tes questions me permettent d'user de la voix du personnage de Deaton. Voilà ce que tu m'as inspiré (il faut le lire comme le texte d'introduction des chapitres hihihi) :_

 _[...] Mieczyslaw Stilinski est la deuxième étincelle de Lune connue des druides. J'ai eu la chance inouïe d'assister à sa naissance et d'en apprendre davantage sur la nature particulière de cette étincelle que les émissaires ont encore du mal à comprendre. Nombreux sont ceux qui confondent l'essence d'une étincelle et les facultés auxquelles elle peut donner accès. Cher confrères, si vous êtes de ceux-là, sachez qu'il s'agit ici d'une erreur de jugement._

 _Ainsi, en ce qui concerne Mieczyslaw, il est à remarquer qu'il a développé le syndrome de la reine répudiée, parce que son étincelle s'est éveillée et qu'il suivait aveuglément le fil de son intuition, laquelle était que Derek Hale, son compagnon, refusait de s'accoupler à lui en dépit des attractions du destin. Il a eu accès à la magie des reines louves par l'entremise de son étincelle de lune et non pas parce qu'il était prédisposé à le faire._

 _En vérité une telle chose ne montre pas que Miecsyslow était apparenté au genre féminin, mais que l'étincelle de Lune peut déclencher des pouvoirs insoupçonnés, qui dépassent le cadre même supra-naturel qu'ils occupent habituellement dans l'imaginaire collectif. Aucune étincelle des druides ou des chamanes n'est prédisposée à un genre, mais l'étincelle de Lune semble pouvoir en confondre les dons. [...]_

 _Extrait de : "Les nouvelles chroniques du clan Hale" par le druide Allan Deaton ; 2051._

 _Voilà pour le petit supplément. J'espère que ce petit extrait rien que pour toi t'aura plu. Un Grand merci Luna-xXx pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire et Gros Bisous._


	14. Renaissance

_**Coucou les loupiots!**_

 _ **Voici la suite d'étincelle de Lune. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour mon absence. Voilà, je n'en fais pas plus et souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous preniez plaisir à lire. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette continuité.**_

 _ **Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **DbZ0**_

 _PS : RAR en bas  
_

* * *

 **Renaissance**

 _« [...] Après Yanahora, Mieczyslaw Stilinski est la deuxième étincelle de Lune connue des druides et il fallut attendre près de deux-cents ans pour qu'un tel miracle survienne. J'ai eu la chance inouïe d'assister à son émergence et d'en apprendre davantage sur la nature particulière de cette étincelle que les émissaires ont encore du mal à appréhender. Nombreux sont ceux qui confondent l'essence d'un nouveau sens et les facultés auxquelles il peut donner accès. Chers confrères, si vous êtes de ceux-ci, sachez qu'il s'agit là d'une erreur de jugement amenant fatalement, à de faux constats._

 _Mieczyslaw n'était pas une louve et pourtant, il a contacté un pouvoir propre aux femelles lycanthropes et développé le syndrome de la reine répudiée. D'aucuns pourraient croire qu'une telle chose révèle de l'adolescent, qu'il était à l'écoute de sa part de féminité et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a pu accéder à cette magie ancestrale. Il n'en est rien, car ce serait omettre un indice crucial, lequel étant que c'est avant même d'être transformé en loup-garou qu'il est parvenu à déclencher un pouvoir n'appartenant qu'aux femelles alphas de l'espèce._

 _Une telle chose a été rendue possible parce que son étincelle s'est subitement éveillée et qu'il s'est retrouvé à suivre aveuglément le fil de l'intuition qu'elle lui conférait. Inconsciemment, le fils Stilinski a pressenti que Derek Hale, son compagnon, refuserait de s'accoupler à lui en dépit des attractions du destin. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, l'adolescent qu'il était alors a également saisi que son âme sœur allait devenir un alpha, sachant qu'il ne l'était pas au moment de leur rencontre. Il a réagi à des événements qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu. Cela suggère qu'il a eu accès à la magie des reines louves par l'entremise de son étincelle de lune et non pas parce qu'il y était prédisposé._

 _Contrairement à ce que peuvent en dire certains, un tel concours de circonstances ne montre pas que Miecsyslow était plus proche de la gent féminine en dépit de son appartenance au masculin, mais que son intuition le mettait en contact avec des pouvoirs insoupçonnés, qui dépassent le cadre même supranaturel qu'ils occupent habituellement. Ni les druides ni les chamanes ne sont d'un genre plutôt qu'un autre, mais l'étincelle de Lune semble pouvoir confondre tous les dons. [...]_

 _Extrait de : "Les nouvelles chroniques du clan Hale" par le druide Allan Deaton ; 2051. »_

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures et Derek a allumé les lampes à pétrole. Stiles et lui sont complètement déréglés par rapport aux rythmes du jour et de la nuit, mais le lycanthrope semble s'en moquer comme de sa première culotte. Accroupi devant son pantalon, le loup-garou range le téléphone dont il vient de se servir pour appeler le druide et prendre des nouvelles de leurs proches, ainsi que du médecin-chef des urgences qu'il a mordu en début d'après-midi, sous les regards stupéfaits de Scott et Mélissa.

Le jeune homme se redresse enfin dans un mouvement gracieux et se retourne vers son amant, assis sur la couche de leurs ébats. Stiles le contemple et Derek se sent rougir du plaisir d'être scruté avec autant de tendresse. Son compagnon est magnifique dans sa nudité et il veut inscrire cette vision au fond de son âme, pour toujours. Il sait que l'adolescent s'inquiète un peu, mais il attend de le rejoindre sur le matelas pour lui parler et lui faire part de ce qu'il a appris d'Allan. Il s'assoit à ses côtés et caresse sa joue avec une délicatesse pleine de respect et de dévouement.

― Ton père va bien, chuchote-t-il à son oreille, récoltant un soupir soulagé du plus jeune. Le docteur Deaton prétend que son corps assimile plutôt facilement le changement. Il n'y a déjà plus aucune trace de morsure sur sa main et le gros de la fièvre s'est arrêté. Il l'a contraint à rentrer chez vous pour qu'il prenne du repos, conclut-il en s'adossant à même le mur pour forcer son amant à se blottit tout contre lui.

― Et ton oncle ? l'interroge Stiles, qui semble avoir besoin de se gaver de l'odeur de son compagnon pour se sentir sécurisé.

Le regard de Derek devient distant et il expire sa déconvenue. Stiles devine que son promis ressent une blessure profonde concernant le dernier membre de sa famille. Il redresse sa tête et contraint son loup à rediriger ses beaux yeux vers lui. Il pose alors ses doigts dans sa barbe qui est plus fournie de jour en jour. Le lycanthrope clos ses paupières et se laisse porter par la douce sensation des mains de son amant sur son visage qui lui transmettent un soulagement inattendu. Stiles bouge légèrement pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon et ils se goûtent timidement.

— Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente mon Roi, n'aie jamais peur de me parler, susurre le plus jeune en se reculant légèrement afin de contempler son partenaire, dont le regard se fait intense.

— Je n'ai pas peur de te parler, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment traduire ce que je ressens, avoue le loup-garou, incertain. Peter m'a fait tellement de mal alors qu'il est mon parent, tellement. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu devenir ce psychopathe, ajoute-t-il, dépité.

La désolation contenue dans ces mots fragiles le force à baisser la tête sans qu'il ne l'ait désiré et Derek se sent subitement écrasé par le passé. Stiles décide de s'assoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de son mâle qu'il veut rassurer de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de toute la bonté qu'il lui inspire.

— Il n'y a peut-être rien à comprendre. Peut-être que ton oncle est si avide de pouvoir qu'il en est devenu fou et que plus rien d'autre ne compte pour lui, murmure l'adolescent qui fait preuve là, de toute la compassion qui l'habite.

Derek destine un sourire mélancolique à son compagnon. Il a l'impression que l'univers se concentre dans ces iris d'ambres qui redessinent l'envie de vivre en son cœur. Il s'apaise discrètement et se laisse porter par la confiance innée les reliant.

― Tu as raison mon tout doux, réplique le plus âgé qui ne peut s'empêcher de saisir les hanches de son complice et y appliquer des touchers cajoleurs. Si tu veux savoir, comme on pouvait s'en douter, Peter s'est remis du tir de ton père, explique-t-il pour répondre à la question posée plus tôt, l'impression que l'aigreur le perd dans un dilemme ancien qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de résoudre avant. Le docteur Deaton le garde enfermé dans la cave de la clinique, avec toutes les entraves et les protections nécessaires. A priori, il ne devrait plus nous poser de soucis, pour le moment, finit-il par dire, enclin à une morosité contagieuse.

Stiles laisse sa tête s'échoir dans le creux du cou de son homme et ses lèvres suçotent sa peau suavement. Une vague d'agréables frissons fait vibrer Derek et il enlace son amant, caresse son dos parsemé de grains de beauté. Leur connivence viscérale à quelque chose de magique et le loup ressent en ses tréfonds que ce n'est qu'un début. Il lui parait tellement étrange de se sentir si dépendant de ce qu'il partage avec ce garçon, alors même que désormais, il lui semble impossible de vivre sans.

Leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre sont une évidence dont il ne pourra plus se passer. Il hume leurs odeurs mêlées et s'ils n'ont pas pris de douche depuis des jours, il trouve que leurs muscs se marient à la perfection. Il souhaite que l'alchimie de leurs arômes naturels ne s'estompe pas, quitte à ne plus jamais se laver. Alors que toutes ces pensées l'envahissent inopinément, Derek ne s'attend pas à la réaction de son amant. Celui-ci se redresse et son visage se peint d'une force et d'une détermination qui font battre le cœur du loup-garou à un rythme porté par l'admiration.

― Je déteste Peter, lâche Stiles qui se perturbe d'exprimer un sentiment aussi virulent à l'encontre de quelqu'un. Ce qu'il a fait à sa propre famille, je trouve… c'est… c'est horrible. Il me rend agressif, j'ai envie de le voir souffrir, de lui faire mal, de l'éliminer de la surface de la Terre et ça ne me ressemble tellement pas, souffle-t-il fébrilement, un désœuvrement nouveau dans les mimiques de son visage juvénile.

Derek effleure sa joue affectueusement et lui sourit. Il adore la sincérité qui s'épanche de son amoureux aussi facilement que l'air qu'il expire de ses poumons.

― Tu n'as fait de mal à personne Stiles, dit-il sur un ton rassurant, distinguant dans l'attitude de l'adolescent, l'indice d'une culpabilité qu'il ne veut pas voir s'épanouir en lui. Tu as juste permis à ton père de le neutraliser. Je t'en remercie parce que j'étais en difficulté et tout a été bien plus vite à partir du moment où tu es intervenu, exprime-t-il, à fleur de peau, ses yeux s'embuant de reconnaître en son compagnon, l'être exceptionnel qu'il s'apprête à devenir.

Le détenteur de l'étincelle de lune frémit de tout son long avant de se blottir de nouveau contre le torse villeux du loup-garou, à la recherche d'un sain réconfort. Il passe ses doigts dans les poils qui parsèment ses pectoraux et Derek prend plaisir à se faire câliner de la sorte. Il souhaite emprisonner son amant dans la chaleur de ses bras, lui offrir tous les espoirs qu'il instille en lui. Il éprouve la sensibilité qui investit le corps de son amoureux et il veut le recouvrir du sien. Le lycanthrope fait donc rouler Stiles sur le dos et vient le surplomber avant de toucher le bout de son nez avec le sien, esquissant un bisou esquimau qui les fait sourire tous deux. Pourtant, l'adolescent se rembrunit dans la foulée.

― Ça ne te fait pas peur, ce que je suis ? demande-t-il, une pointe d'embarras plissant son regard.

Derek se redresse un peu avant de s'allonger à côté de Stiles. Il entremêle ses jambes avec celle de son partenaire et le contraint à se rapprocher de lui. Le jeune pose délicatement sa tête dans le creux offert de son épaule.

― Non, je ne crains pas ta nature, murmure le mâle alpha, d'une voix grave et profonde. Ne pense pas à des choses négatives. Les dons qui dorment en toi peuvent créer plus de belles choses que tu ne le crois, affirme-t-il en caressant le visage de son promis.

Il baise ses lèvres et leurs bouches se meuvent tendrement l'une contre l'autre. Quand Derek se recule subtilement de son jeune amant, il le contemple avec dévotion.

— Tu es un miracle inattendu pour moi, mais certainement pas l'objet d'un effroi ou d'une révulsion quelconque, murmure-t-il, une chaleureuse passion ponctuant cette vérité qu'il délivre là. Quand je me suis métamorphosé alors que j'étais en toi, tu m'as désiré encore plus fort, affirme le loup-garou qui se sent transporté par les émotions qui transparaissent de lui. Tu aurais pu en être perturbé, mais tu as tout de suite admis mon caractère métamorphique et tu l'aimes. Ce n'est pas différent pour moi. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir attendu tout ce temps pour répondre à ton appel après que nous nous soyons rencontrés, confesse-t-il, exprimant toute l'authenticité que revêtent ces mots à son endroit.

― Moi je me fais peur Derek, rétorque Stiles qui détourne son regard, une honte étrange s'emparant de ses traits. Si au moindre coup de sang, je déclenche des tempêtes, quel danger je risque de devenir pour les gens et principalement pour ceux qui comptent à mes yeux ? demande-t-il, son regard s'assombrissant d'appréhension. Je ne veux pas me transformer en l'un de ces absurdes personnages de BD, qui finissent par péter un câble parce qu'ils sont incontrôlables et que personne n'est plus en mesure de s'opposer à eux par la force, explique-t-il, le cœur affolé à l'idée de devenir une espèce de tyran perverti par ses propres capacités.

― Une telle chose n'arrivera pas, répond Derek qui astreint Stiles contre lui. Je suis tellement désolé que tu ressentes ça, renchérit-il avant de poser de doux baisers sur son front. Pardonne-moi mon ange, s'il te plait pardonne-moi, susurre-t-il alors qu'il prodigue toute son affection à son compagnon.

Il éprouve tant d'émotions divergentes qu'il ne sait plus laquelle suivre. Perdu entre le scrupule d'avoir dû batailler contre lui-même pour admettre son âme sœur, la joie de pouvoir se dédier tout entier à sa cause, le besoin de le rassurer et celui de s'autoflageller pour tous ses échecs antérieurs, Derek a l'impression que son cœur va exploser.

Stiles le bouscule légèrement et ils finissent par se contempler à la lumière orangée des lampes à pétrole qui entourent leur couche. Le mâle alpha est perturbé de se sentir si vulnérable aux regards intenses que lui voue son promis et pourtant, il ne peut pas détacher son attention de son beau visage. Son amant le fait basculer sur le dos et revient se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il pose ses doigts graciles sur les pectoraux pubescents du loup-garou qui le contemple sans pudeur. Derek est hypnotisé par les jeux d'ombres et de lumières qui redessinent la nudité de son merveilleux éphèbe, et sa bouche cerclée de poils s'entrouvre pour lui donner cet air béat adoucissant les traits de son faciès.

― Je n'ai rien à te pardonner mon loup, déclare Stiles qui semble se resaisir face aux silencieuses, mais visibles insécurités de son compagnon d'âme. Tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ? Rien de ce qui arrive n'est ta faute. Tu es victime des événements au même titre que nous tous, garantit-il, la certitude guidant la force de ses propos.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Derek se redresse jusqu'à se retrouver assis, et il enlace la taille de son partenaire qui enroule les bras autour de son cou. Ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre, comme magnétisés, et leurs fronts s'accolent, leurs respirations s'opposent tièdement.

― Je prendrais soin de toi, promet le lycanthrope qui extériorise cet espoir d'une voix rauque. Je pourrais t'empêcher de devenir ce que tu ne veux pas, c'est mon pouvoir de compagnon alpha, énonce-t-il, une assurance inébranlable se reflétant dans l'essence de ses inflexions vocales. C'est pour ça que la providence nous a réunis. Personne ne te fera de mal, pas même toi. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, souffle-t-il, une rage naissante du refus qu'un malheur quelconque s'empare de son prédestiné.

À ces mots, Stiles se blottit davantage contre Derek qui le serre contre lui avec une possessivité appréciable. Le loup-garou dominant renifle les fragrances envoûtantes de son promis et s'égare dans le bienêtre qu'elles lui procurent. L'adonis qui cherche tant le contact de sa peau est rassuré d'être dans ses bras et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il peut lui faire présentement. Derek s'oublie dans les sensations qui naissent de sa proximité physique avec l'adolescent et il frotte sa barbe sur son épaule, se gave du besoin qui les relie l'un à l'autre.

― L'inverse est vrai Derek, murmure tendrement Stiles. Je veux te combler et te protéger, devenir ton armure magique contre le monde entier, dit-il tout en se reculant pour admirer son compagnon. Plus jamais personne ne t'utilisera, prétend-il, soutenu de toute la conviction qui l'anime.

L'homme se bouleverse de reconnaître tant de ferveur en son promis et cela s'exprime à travers une irrépressible vague de désirs, qui fondent sur lui pour le submerger tout entier. Il rougit d'avidité et son amant continue de lui réserver ce minois fier et inébranlable.

— Que quelqu'un tente de te faire du mal et il connaîtra l'enfer, déclare Stiles qui pose ses pognes sur les épaules de Derek. Tu m'es destiné, je le ressens en chacune de mes fibres, témoigne-t-il, sa voix se parant d'une assurance qui semble issue d'une maturité nouvelle. Quand tu es dans mon corps, je te vis si puissamment, finit-il par susurrer, comme s'il dévoilait là un secret, alors que chacun d'eux est conscient de cette justesse qui les réunit.

Le palpitant de Derek s'emballe devant l'incontestable engouement de son promis à vouloir l'épargner de l'infortune. Une fièvre inédite se répand dans ses veines et l'excitation que cela suscite parcourt l'intégralité de son être pour finir de se concentrer à l'endroit de son entrejambe. Son sexe se gonfle immédiatement d'espérance et l'homme-loup se retrouve à se tortiller pour ne pas être importuné par une quelconque gêne.

― Personne ne nous séparera, répond Derek, ivre de cet espoir. Nous serons bientôt liés à jamais. Quoi qu'il advienne pour toi ou pour moi, nous l'expérimenterons à deux, assure-t-il tandis que son centre vital se chamboule de cette irréfrénable effervescence, cet impérieux besoin d'exister avec et pour Stiles.

Le jeune parait aveugle a ce qu'il suscite en son partenaire, il souhaite simplement exprimer ces impressions, se laissant porter par toute la liberté d'être qui l'atteint quand il parle avec sa moitié. Ils sont nus l'un contre l'autre et pourtant, l'adolescent semble oublier la position érotique dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Sans coup férir, il veut dire toutes les pensées s'imposant à son esprit alors que sous son fessier, le sexe du loup-garou continue de durcir.

— J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'attendre de te rencontrer, expose Stiles à son amant qui le contemple comme s'il avait devant lui, la dernière merveille venue au monde. Je n'existais pas vraiment avant que tu ne m'apparaisses, continue le plus jeune, pensif. J'étais dispersé et perdu, j'avançais tel un fantôme, dans un univers que je ne comprenais pas. Je tournais tout en dérision, parce que le monde me paraissait vide de sens, souffle-t-il, désorienté par sa propre prise de conscience. Le pire, c'est que je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. Je le sais à présent, finit-il par annoncer, tandis que son corps bouge au rythme de ces phrases qui s'extirpent de lui sans bride pour les contenir.

Derek est soufflé par ce qu'il éprouve et les caresses involontaires de son éphèbe entretiennent son désir de telle sorte qu'il parait incapable de parler. Sa peau brûle d'insatiabilité et son regard devient brumeux. Il ne peut plus retenir l'expression de sa gourmandise.

— J'ai envie de toi Stiles, tellement envie, annonce l'homme-loup, le cœur fou, la voix rauque et saturée de convoitises. Dis-moi que je vais bientôt pouvoir te revendiquer, réclame Derek qui rapproche son visage de celui de son tendre allié. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

Ces mots se perdent en murmures et la respiration de Derek devient presque haletante. Stiles se trouble quelque peu avant de sourire coquinement. Il est si beau lorsqu'il est charmé.

— Tu me veux, là, maintenant ? demande le plus jeune, étourdi par l'impression que lui procure le fait de verbaliser cette interrogation.

— Oui.

La réponse est grave, immédiate, sans détour. Le regard de Derek prend l'ardente couleur de l'alpha qu'il est devenu quelques jours auparavant. Stiles semble fondre dans ses bras et il s'affaisse sur le corps fiévreux de son complice tandis que sa queue se raidit et s'humidifie contre les abdos velus de son compagnon.

— Alors, n'attends pas, susurre-t-il à l'oreille du mâle dominant. Tu es mon Alpha, je désire tout ce que tu souhaites, renchérit-il avant de mordiller tendrement le cou de son amant.

Derek a tant besoin de succomber à ces impératifs. Cependant, demeure en lui un doute qui ressemble à une mise en garde. Cela suffit à l'empêcher de s'abandonner à ses intimes tentations.

— Tu n'es pas dans une phase de chaleur, se plaint-il sur un ton profond, presque sauvage.

L'homme-loup se fait violence pour rester raisonnable et il lui est si difficile de garder la tête froide alors que tout son corps réclame Stiles au point que sa peau se nappe d'une fièvre d'appétence. Continuant d'enlacer le cou de son amant, le jeune s'écarte légèrement de Derek et commence à sciemment onduler sa taille afin que son fessier imprime de voluptueuses caresses sur le sexe tendu de son mâle. Son visage devient provocateur et il persévère à se déhancher subtilement. Le loup-garou gronde et son regard gagne en intensité.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas dans une phase de chaleur que tu dois attendre, murmure l'adolescent qui devient de plus en plus libidineux devant l'inutile résistance dont tente de faire preuve son amant. S'il te plait, revendique-moi tout le temps, dès que ça te traverse l'esprit, renchérit-il de façon indécente, presque suppliante. C'est ce que je fais, moi, avoue-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Derek ferme les yeux quelques secondes et se laisse séduire par les lubriques intonations de la voix de Stiles, l'envoûtement de ses mots auquel sa volonté lui demande de céder. Néanmoins, sa crainte de s'abandonner à de dangereuses pulsions est plus forte et l'oblige à la pondération. Ses mains griffues se posent sur les hanches de son complice pour l'empêcher de continuer ce jeu excitant au possible et lorsque ses paupières se relèvent, l'homme-loup fronce son regard. Il se contraint à une forme d'agressivité pour se donner le courage de stopper tout ça, alors qu'il crève du besoin de le vivre sans recul.

— Tu peux me revendiquer sans risquer de me tuer, grogne-t-il tandis que ses crocs s'allongent douloureusement. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Et si c'était encore trop tôt ? demande Derek dont tous les attributs lupins disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus, comme absorbés par la démonstration de son angoisse. Je n'ai pas envie de t'infliger la mort, ce serait le pire des cauchemars...

Il lâche ces mots rudement et détourne le regard avant de s'allonger de nouveau, abîmé par la terrible idée qu'ils charrient. Il soupire sa contrariété, pourtant son sexe est toujours raide et il ne souhaite pas contempler Stiles de peur d'être trop affriolé, de risquer de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui reste. Le jeune caresse le torse moite de son loup et ses mains viennent se saisir de son visage pour le contraindre à lui vouer son attention. Derek se laisse faire en dépit de ses résolutions. Il se dévoile tendrement affecté par la vision de son ange.

— J'ai réussi à contacter la foudre mon doux protecteur, bien sûr que je suis désormais assez fort pour encaisser la morsure, affirme Stiles sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je suis une étincelle de Lune, depuis toujours, je suis destiné à être un loup, le tien, continue-t-il de dire, confiant et débordant d'espérances. Suis ton instinct. Si tu veux me revendiquer, fais-le. Devient le maître de mes envies, je t'en prie, supplie-t-il avant de se laisser choir sur le corps chaud de son amant, pour mieux baiser ses lèvres dans la foulée.

Leurs langues se rencontrent et s'attouchent intuitivement. L'homme-loup cède aux vagues de frissons naissant de leurs contacts empressés. Les baisers de Stiles sont comme une poésie muette qui s'approprie tout l'espace des pensées de Derek ; ils envahissent son corps pour prendre l'allure de plaisants hérissements dont les retentissements trouvent écho dans son bouillonnement intérieur. Le mâle dominant s'abreuve de ces ivres sensations, se livre à leurs fabuleuses invasions et s'adonne à les prolonger. Son cœur devient une batterie qui rythme la mélodie de sa fougue impatiente, de sa soumission à l'impérieux besoin de goûter la source du plaisir que lui offre son étincelle de lune. Il se retrouve à se délecter des lèvres généreuses de son merveilleux complice, à câliner impétueusement sa bouche.

Obsédé par l'exigence qui s'insinue dans les moindres ramifications de son être, le loup alpha s'éprend du plaisir de guider l'échange, ardemment. Il est tantôt langoureux, tantôt emporté, poussé par les remous de son sang. Il veut tout de son destiné, et son espoir s'exprime dans le besoin de l'investir d'intentions, d'épouser son corps avec toute la folie qui guide ses audaces. Il emprisonne son amant dans ses bras puissants, et lui réserve pourtant la délicatesse de sentiments protecteurs. Stiles gémit et ses mains pétrissent avidement le dos musclé de son homme alors qu'il se laisse bercer par ses ondulations de bassin. Ils n'en sont qu'à se frotter l'un contre l'autre et pourtant, ils sont complètement grisés des effets qu'ils s'offrent au-delà de toute préméditation.

C'est l'instant qui décide d'eux. Les inspirations qu'ils s'évoquent en touchers avides induisent toutes les dérives qu'ils souhaitent explorer. Leurs langues s'entremêlent sans fin, leurs mains tâtonnent, agrippent, voyagent et provoquent leurs peaux pour y dessiner de nouveaux plaisirs partagés, soupirs évanescents qui se succèdent inlassablement entre eux. Derek exulte de rencontrer les attentions de Stiles, les clés émotives qu'il incarne en réponse à leurs échanges de caresses. Plus rien ne peut verrouiller la liberté du loup-garou alors que l'adonis s'offre à lui sans réserve aucune. La réciprocité de leurs envies les porte ainsi à se déshabiller de culture pour éprouver leurs natures, dans ce qu'elles ont de plus pur.

Stiles est tellement sous l'empire du besoin qu'il n'est plus apte à balbutier autre chose que de doux gémissements de contentement. Quand Derek mordille son cou, il s'agriffe à lui, désespéré par l'ampleur de ses convoitises. L'alpha se retrouve foudroyé par la puissance que cela suscite en lui, par le vertige salvateur qui en résulte. Un grondement rauque et possessif s'évade de sa gorge et il décide de faire rouler son amant sur le dos pour le couvrir de son corps. Il prend son visage en coupe, baise sa bouche avec ferveur et se redresse ensuite, à bout de souffle. Le minois de l'éphèbe est noyé d'urgence et son regard évasif devient implorant d'espoirs, il souhaite que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

— Oh, tu me fais tellement bander, susurre le viril loup-garou, d'une voix éraillée de passion.

Puis sans attendre, il replonge sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles, écarte ses cuisses pour ondoyer érotiquement entre. Le plus jeune abandonne la mélopée de ses affriolants geignements aux plaisirs improvisés qui réinventent son corps. Il délaisse toute volition et se montre seulement désireux de vivre ce que souhaite son dominant. Derek a l'impression d'être couronné de fierté alors que son amant applique ses paumes sur son fessier rebondit, pour amener ses mouvements sensuels à devenir de béates collisions. Leurs sexes humides de stimulations glissent l'un contre l'autre et leurs baisers se font dévoreurs. Ils souhaitent à tel point célébrer leur compatibilité qu'ils en oublient tout le reste.

Stiles empêche Derek de continuer à manger sa bouche. Il est essoufflé, ses yeux brillent d'une fièvre d'envies. L'homme-loup contemple son minois et il désire tant se mêler à cet être dont l'attention révèle un tel besoin de lui. Stiles retient doucement la fougue de son viril partenaire, ses lèvres pleines s'entrouvrent sensuellement avant que son haleine tiède ne s'échoue sur le visage de son complice.

— Je veux te sucer, je veux ta queue dans ma bouche, susurre-t-il, une risette de gourmandise pour éclairer son minois.

Le loup-garou à l'impression de flotter. La rosée de son excitation perle tendrement sur son front, glisse timidement en fines gouttelettes qui s'absorbent et se lient, pour mieux suivre la courbe de son nez, se muer en une larme qui vient s'échouer sur la lippe de Stiles, vibrant.

— Mon corps est tien, affirme Derek qui instille-là toute sa confiance en eux.

Il les fait basculer pour inverser leurs positions et prend plaisir à voir l'adonis le surplomber. Son doux éphèbe lui baise délicatement les lèvres et le palpitant de Derek se détraque, sa respiration se hachure dans le fantasme. Le jeune délaisse sa bouche pour mordiller la peau de son épaule, et traine sa langue sur le torse bombé de l'alpha. Ce dernier vibre de besoin et lorsque son fabuleux partenaire se retrouve à suçoter tour à tour ses tétons, son sexe se tend plus encore dans l'imploration d'attentions. Malgré la frénésie de ses désirs, l'homme-loup encourage tendrement son éphèbe à continuer et ses mains caressantes s'attardent dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, ses flans.

Stiles gémit et poursuit son exploration du corps qui lui est offert. Il descend jusqu'au nombril de Derek et insère sa langue dans cette cicatrice originelle. L'alpha clos les paupières et bascule sa tête en arrière pour profiter allègrement des douces sensations que ces attouchements humides lui procurent. Il en veut plus, et souhaite que la bouche de son ange s'occupe de son gland. Il tressaille d'anticipation lorsqu'il sent la main frêle de son complice s'enrouler autour de sa grosseur. Son amant le masturbe légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres empressées sur sa turgescence.

Derek est complètement électrisé de se sentir piégé dans ce chaleureux antre buccal. Quand la flatterie s'approfondit, le plaisir qui en découle fait gronder le mâle dominant qui se retrouve à poser ses mains sur l'arrière de la tête de Stiles. Les allers-retours commencent et il en veut tellement plus. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent dans le caprice pour contempler l'œuvre de son partenaire qui engouffre une bonne portion de sa verge. C'est si excitant. Les mouvements frénétiques de langue sur sa peau fine et sensible lui envoient tant d'ondes de plaisir que l'homme s'en retrouve abasourdi d'espérances. Il appose ses paluches sur les épaules du jeune gourmant qui s'acharne à le sucer et il se sent presque obligé de le repousser pour ne pas se répandre précocement dans sa bouche.

— Bébé, pas maintenant…

Ces mots éraillés sont soufflés par la faiblesse. Stiles relève ses yeux humides vers son compagnon. Il y a tant d'exigence et de supplique dans ces iris, que le loup-garou en est foudroyé de volupté. Le jeune essuie la bave qui suinte de sa bouche d'un geste désinvolte.

— Ouah, je l'adore. Dire qu'elle grossit comme ça pour moi, lâche Stiles tout en contemplant le vit tendu dans sa main. Je la trouve trop belle et son goût, c'est... tu sens tellement bon mon Derek, ça me rend fou, déclare-t-il alors, ivre de découvertes, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers le sexe tentateur de son partenaire.

Tout en caressant les bourses pleines qui pendent dessous, Stiles décide de goûter encore l'érection qui taquine ses envies. Le loup-garou a le sentiment de perdre les pédales. Voir son amoureux aussi désinhibé l'emplit d'une joie qui supplie de se transformer en félicité. Son tendre allié le suce avec une telle générosité qu'il a l'impression d'être devenu une divinité que l'on couvre de louanges. Alors qu'il s'active à rendre un profond hommage au membre viril de son compagnon, les doigts de Stiles cherchent à le stimuler partout. Derek a la sensation de perdre conscience sous les délices que lui prodigue sa moitié. Il se sent partir et dans un réflexe issu de l'urgence, il contient le visage de Stiles entre ses paumes pour conjurer la montée de sa jouissance.

— Stiles, mon amour… Je te veux… je te veux mon ange, si fort, dit-il, défait de résistance.

Le jeune semble hypnotisé et remonte doucement sur le corps avide sous lui, pour revenir vers la bouche de son mâle d'amour. Ils s'enlacent et se contemplent avec une telle dévotion, qu'ils en tremblent sur place. Ils savent qu'ils ne seront jamais vraiment rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Cela les pousse à se donner le plus possible et ils échangent un nouveau baisé passionné. Stiles finit par se redresser sensuellement, un filet de salive reliant leurs bouches rougies.

— Fais-le Derek, prend-moi tout entier, susurre-t-il, une fièvre d'impatience flânant dans son regard, pour lui conférer des tonalités d'adjurations.

Stiles pose son cul sur le sexe humide de son complice, ébahit. Ce n'est qu'une caresse préliminaire sur sa turgescence, pourtant, Derek est irrémédiablement galvanisé par ce prélude à l'intime. Une irrépressible frénésie s'empare immédiatement de l'homme-loup auquel toute cette convoitise est destinée. La violence de son besoin de fusion est tel qu'il se retrouve à contraindre Stiles contre lui alors qu'il récolte sa propre salive dans sa paume pour l'appliquer à l'aveugle sur la gourmande entrée de son promis.

Derek n'a plus de cesse de désirer, toutefois, il ne souhaite que leurs plaisirs unis et sa prévenance l'oblige à tester la souplesse de l'ouverture qui palpite d'impatience au contact de sa peau. Il insère le bout de ses doigts dans la tendreté de Stiles et celui-ci se crispe sous l'intrusion. Les phalanges du loup-garou se retirent dans la foulée. L'adonis gémit de frustration, il est pareillement contaminé par l'impératif de leur communion charnelle et ses incisives se font mordeuses afin d'obliger son compagnon à s'activer de l'investir.

Le jeune est cependant chauffé des fois précédentes et une plainte s'échappe de sa gorge lorsque son mâle le pénètre fissa. Il se crispe de douleur et son partenaire ressent son malaise. L'alpha ne bouge plus pour attendre que la vague d'ombres soit passée et pose ses doigts sur les joues de son tendre allié. Celui-ci entrouvre les yeux et se détend dans un sourire fantastique de douceur. L'homme-loup a l'impression de rêver et cède à cette vision qui déclenche tous ces sens. L'odeur de Stiles en devient si envoûtante que Derek l'inspire à pleins poumons, porté par un afflux d'amour qui le laisse pantois d'extase.

Quand Stiles commence à jouer à se serrer et se desserrer autour de tout son sexe, le mâle dominant rejette la tête en arrière pour encaisser le crépitement des plaisirs qui le traversent si subitement. La respiration de l'adonis est comme un métronome décidant des rythmes du loup-garou. Il se laisse guider par les humeurs sensuelles de son ange et se complait à recevoir les joies irradiantes qu'il compose sur son épaisse raideur, insatiable. Son doux complice a les paupières closes et il pose les mains à tâtons sur ses pectoraux pour caresser rêveusement les poils qui les recouvrent. Il hoche langoureusement du bassin et sa bouche s'entrouvre tandis que sa langue humidifie sa lippe.

Électrisé par cette sublime démonstration d'envie, Derek agrippe les hanches de son destiné et l'immobilise. Ce dernier rouvre les yeux pour constater la passion dévorante qui décide de son compagnon. Il se resserre sur son sexe d'une façon provocante. Leurs voix se mêlent à l'expression de leurs plaisirs et l'homme-loup ne peut plus s'empêcher de prendre les choses en main. Il se retrouve à soulever son promis, le décoller légèrement de lui pour le contraindre à s'empaler sur son sexe dans la foulée.

L'éphèbe devient malléable au possible et s'échoue sur le corps de son mâle tandis qu'il s'évase pour l'avaler en ses tréfonds. Leurs grognements conjoints s'accordent entre nécessité et dislocation. Ils finissent par se perdre dans le bouleversement qu'ils s'offrent mutuellement. Et ça recommence, ça continue, ça s'intensifie. Toujours mieux, plus vite, plus fort. Derek bouge en son amant, il le porte et le colle à lui ensuite. Il le veut tellement qu'il n'y a plus de place pour rien d'autre dans ses pensées. Il souhaite se dissoudre en son âme sœur et cela le pousse à s'insinuer plus vigoureusement en sa chair.

Stiles, cri, sanglote, gémit d'envies. Il se donne totalement sous la puissance de son amant qui joue de son être comme un virtuose. Il s'envase en lui sans vergogne et les tremblements du plus jeune deviennent des vibrations de plaisir pour Derek, une recherche de jubilation touchant à l'inconscient. L'homme se métamorphose et tout semble alors gagner en ampleur. Son compagnon chouine d'impatience et se relaxe totalement pour accueillir l'animalité de l'alpha qui prend son corps en otage.

— Oh Derek… oh oui, s'il te plait, encore, pleurniche Stiles, ligoté dans la béatitude.

Sa bouche s'attarde sur le cou du loup-garou et il mordille le lobe de son oreille. Derek va-et-vient de plus en plus rudement en son amant qui lui réclame l'apothéose à grand renfort de mélopées sauvages et essoufflées. Les mains griffues de l'hybride blessent la peau de l'adolescent, mais celui-ci semble anesthésié de plaisir. Il n'est qu'abandon aux volontés du mâle qui domine son corps. Son abdication est totale et vaincu de besoin, il ne sait plus que gémir les vertiges que Derek lui insuffle à grand renfort d'exploits physiques.

Le loup-garou est transporté par toute cette acceptation, par cet appel du paroxysme qui le relie à son aimé. Ses canines le démangent, elles semblent vibrer de la volonté de pénétrer. Il persévère à plonger brutalement sa queue dans le fondement de son dévoué complice, et les flux d'extases s'accumulent en eux, toujours plus intenses et dévastateurs pour leurs lucidités. Derek ne parvient pas à se calmer, il n'en a plus envie. Il faut qu'il s'oublie ici, maintenant, cette exigence fait d'ailleurs échos aux cris d'amour désinhibé de son partenaire. Son dernier coup de reins se fait bourrin, pour mieux se verrouiller au plus profond de Stiles alors qu'il mord son trapèze, à sang.

Le jeune n'est que trépidations contre lui et Derek se répand dans son infinitude. Il lape l'élixir vital de l'ange qui lui est destiné. Son incroyable jouissance l'amène à la libération mystique de toute l'exultation charnelle qui l'a envahi. Stiles semble en accord parfait avec lui, et son septième ciel devient éblouissant tandis que leurs paradis se confondent. Ils sont tellement connectés, tellement avides, que rien ne parait plus possible, sinon leur totale dissolution. Et pourtant, l'orgasme se nourrit encore de besoins, comme pour atteindre l'explosion suprême.

Un regain de folie contamine Derek qui délaisse la morsure de sa revendication et hoche de nouveau en son amour. Stiles se transforme déjà en loup-garou et ses changements s'épanouissent magnifiquement. Tout se fait si naturellement que cela semble être un simple reflet de sa satisfaction à éprouver l'inépuisable fougue de Derek. Le mâle est brillant de sueur, ses cheveux sont collés à son front pourtant, il s'échine à prolonger ses sportives incursions en son amant dont les blessures se referment au rythme de leurs déhanchés.

Stiles est exténué, son compagnon le voit bien et alors qu'il ralentit la cadence de ses pénétrations, le nouveau lycanthrope ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Ses iris sont devenus d'un vert lumineux qui irradie tout le bonheur qu'il ressent. Derek l'admire et s'apaise sous les influx de pouvoir émanant de son bienaimé. Il veut être marqué de lui, lui appartenir pour l'éternité. Son jeune amant paraît en totale osmose avec cette idée et alors qu'il laisse son corps s'échouer sur celui de son alpha, il finit par le revendiquer à son tour, imprégnant ses crocs dans la chair de son épaule.

Derek pâme littéralement et tandis qu'il emprisonne Stiles contre lui, une ondoyante distorsion d'espace-temps balaye alors toute la pièce autour d'eux. C'est comme si leur enchevêtrement en était la source. Plusieurs pulsations rapprochées se propagent ensuite et refaçonnent invisiblement le monde qui les entoure. Les lampes à pétrole se sont éteintes sous ce vent étrange qu'ils ont fait naître et la nuit parait se muer au-delà des ruines du manoir dans lequel tout cela s'est joué.

Les âmes sœurs s'enlacent tendrement alors qu'elles retrouvent forme humaine dans les ombres qui envahissent désormais le nid de leurs amours. Les amants sont épuisés et se blottissent l'un contre l'autre. Derek est toujours en Stiles, c'est comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais sortir de son corps et le jeune continue de gémir sa perte d'esprit tandis qu'il s'essouffle tendrement. Et puis, tout se calme comme après une tempête. Leurs respirations redeviennent lentes et profondes. L'érection de Derek faiblit et son sexe est relâché de l'intimité de son doux complice. Un soupir de plénitude les relie et ils finissent par s'abandonner aux songes, démis par l'intensité de ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble.

* * *

 _ **RAR**_ _**:**_

 _ **Luna-xXx**_ _ **:** Merci pour tes messages et la fraîcheur de tes propos. Je suis content que cette histoire te plaise même si tu sais désormais que je ne ferais pas faire de gestation à Stiles XD. De plus, si tu continues de me lire, tu constateras que c'est un point important de la conclusion, le fait que le compagnon du dernier Alpha Hale soit du même sexe que lui. Enfin, un grand merci pour tes commentaires. Bisous tout doux.  
_

 ** _Julie-deolivera_** ** _:_** _Merci pour ton soutien et ta capacité à me rassurer. Cela fait plus d'un an que tu suis mes histoires et cela me réchauffe tendrement de savoir qu'en dépit du temps qui passe, tu continues d'apprécier mon imaginaire et les histoires qui en naissent. Je t'embrasse affectueusement._

 ** _Didinou_** ** _:_** _Je te remercie pour ta fidélité et tes mots réguliers, qui me poussent à continuer. Bisous_

 ** _Shinji Inu_** ** _:_** _Rah, tu est trop forte, mais j'ai corrigé le chapitre pour enlever le nom de famille du gars ! Bien vu mademoiselle œil de Lynx et cerveau réactif ! Enfin, tout ça pour te dire merci de ton commentaire et de tes propos. Gros bisous !_

 ** _Triskelle sparow_** ** _:_** _Oh, mille merci pour ce commentaire qui me va droit au cœur. Oui, cela va faire une meute géante et ce n'est pas un hasard si tout cela se passe ainsi... Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler ma propre histoire lol. En tout cas, tes mots m'ont fait du bien et c'est un très beau cadeau. Merci et bien à toi !_


	15. Un jour nouveau

_**Coucou les loupiots !**_

 _ **Alors je rame complet pour écrire. Cela me prend des semaines pour faire ce que je faisais en deux jours avant. Désolé pour le temps d'attente. En même temps, j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus ennuyant. Je poste, même si je trouve que ça craint, parce que vaut mieux ça que l'abandon pur et simple. Je tiendrais bon, je veux finir cette histoire ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par la suite.**_

 _ **DbZ0,**_

 _PS : Réponse au RAR en bas._

* * *

 **Un jour nouveau**

 _[…] Il est des choses que nous ignorons toujours, au-delà de la passion que nous pouvons mettre dans le besoin de connaître ce qui nous entoure. Pourquoi un événement se manifeste-t-il ? Peut-on parler de destin avant que celui-ci ne se soit accompli ? Y a-t-il un invisible liant entre un fait et l'être capable de le déclencher ? Quel est le but d'un don qui émerge ? Est-ce sa nature qui influence le canal de son expression, ou est-ce celui qui manie ce don qui détermine son exploitation ? […]_

 _Extrait de : « Les limites de l'enseignement druidique » par Clarence Clearwater ; 1932._

Scott ne savait pas pour quelle étrange raison, il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit avec cette impression bizarre dans l'estomac. C'était comme un poids désagréable qui pesait à l'intérieur de lui et le mettait dans un état de mélancolie qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil depuis. Allongé dans son lit il observait les ombres tout en ressassant ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, incapable de saisir pourquoi tout paraissait avoir dérapé à ce point.

L'adolescent sentait les changements qui redéfinissaient son corps. Il éprouvait désormais cette incroyable force intérieure, mais également cette sensibilité animale qui l'obligeait à tout percevoir avec une acuité redoublée. Cependant, les choses essentielles semblaient continuer de lui échapper. C'était tout du moins sa propre conclusion au vu des bouleversements qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Il ne parvenait pas à remettre les événements dans un ordre cohérent pour lui et il s'en frustrait chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il en était du côté de son frère choisi, tant tout cela dépassait de loin ce qu'il était capable d'envisager pour lui-même.

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il devait composer avec cette nouvelle nature qui s'imposait progressivement dans sa propre chair, et considérer l'expérience que traversait Stiles avivait en lui une sorte d'angoisse oppressive, dont il refusait la tyrannie à grand renfort de dénis. Jamais il n'aurait pu encaisser cette inquiétante démence sexuelle, il en était certain. S'avilir à ce point lui paraissait inimaginable et il s'en voulait de nourrir ce type d'idées alors que son ami de toujours avait dû en passer par là. En même temps, ces constats l'obligeaient à relativiser sa propre condition. En définitive, Scott pensait ne pas être si mal lotis que ça dans toute cette histoire, en comparaison de ce qui était arrivé à Stiles ou au shérif Stilinsky.

Pour l'instant, il lui fallait seulement apprendre à reposer ses sens et s'isoler des stimuli trop forts, notamment les odeurs qui avaient à présent sur lui, un effet déclencheur. De nouveaux réflexes agressifs triomphaient de sa raison et Scott détestait avoir la sensation de sombrer dans l'aveuglement émotionnel dès qu'une fragrance portait des messages de dangers ou de menaces. Cela avait été clairement le cas avec Henry Milano, le chef des urgences. L'adolescent nourrissait la hantise secrète de devenir le pantin d'un instinct sauvage, qui finirait par réduire son humanité à la seule capacité de dissimuler son invasive bestialité.

Allan Deaton avait expliqué à Scott que ce qu'il éprouvait présentement n'était que les tièdes prémices de ce qu'il deviendrait au moment de la pleine lune, quand il se transformerait véritablement en lycanthrope. La peur compressait ses entrailles lorsque Scott y songeait et il comprenait de plus en plus Derek Hale. La force de rétention dont était capable ce type engendrait une surprenante admiration en lui. Le loup-garou alpha auquel il avait prêté allégeance n'était pas du tout un être insensible comme il avait pu le croire au tout début, tant s'en faut. En réalité, il lui avait fallu développer une telle volonté pour dompter son hypersensibilité surnaturelle, qu'il s'immergeait dans un contrôle de tout instant, un détachement permanent.

Scott n'était pas certain qu'il réussirait à atteindre un jour ce niveau de maîtrise de lui-même et il craignait sourdement de n'être qu'une future source de problème pour le compagnon de Stiles. En fait, le jeune se rendit compte que depuis quelques jours, tout l'effrayait à tel point que son niveau d'anxiété atteignait des sommets ingérables. Il se sentait si peu à la hauteur des défis qui se présentaient sur la route de son destin et il était seulement tenté de fuir, de tout envoyer balader loin de lui. Mais même cela ne résoudrait rien, bien au contraire. Ignorer les embûches ne l'en écarterait pas pour autant.

L'adolescent ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur ce qu'il allait bientôt devenir. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, l'esquiver ou essayer de l'oublier. Le mal s'incrustait dans sa chair, et quoi qu'il fasse, quoiqu'il tente, ce qui s'incubait dans ses veines finirait tôt ou tard par s'exprimer, irrémédiablement. Et puis, Scott avait la terrible appréhension que lorsqu'il se serait définitivement transformé en loup-garou, quelque chose en lui mourrait pour toujours. Cela le figeait d'envisager la métamorphose qui l'attendait, mais l'après était plus obscur et terrifiant encore. Plus il essayait de se projeter dans l'avenir, plus l'écran de ses espoirs s'assombrissait, pour ne dévoiler qu'un insondable mystère dans lequel il se perdait en échos de panique.

Quand la lumière de l'aube commença à envahir sa chambre, Scott n'eut pas davantage la patience de tenter de se reposer. Nerveux, il s'extirpa de ses draps rageusement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir peur de tout et rien, de se sentir si futile et débile. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi lui permettant de remédier à ces sentiments amers qui lui rongeaient le cœur. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et ses pieds touchèrent le tapis. Incertain, il soupira et brima sa vue à l'aide de ses mains, comme si ce geste pouvait atténuer ses ressentiments en les faisant disparaitre dans le creux d'ombre de ses paumes. Et ses bras nus rendus mous de découragement finirent par s'échouer le long de son corps.

Scott avait beau ouvrir les yeux sur un nouveau jour, l'insomnie l'avait tourmentée et sa contrariété n'avait d'égal que son désœuvrement. Il pensa à sa mère. Sans comprendre vraiment de quoi il en retournait et dans l'urgence, elle avait suivi son intuition et permis de résoudre la folie qui entourait le mal de Stiles. Scott était le fils de cette femme qui n'avait pas hésité à choisir la voie de l'improvisation, même si elle ignorait tout de ce vers quoi cela les mènerait. En dépit des doutes et de la pression de l'instant, elle les avait guidés, le shérif, Derek, Allan et lui-même, vers les prémices d'une solution. Il se devait d'être digne d'elle. Après tout, elle l'avait élevé et il y avait ces indéniables similitudes entre eux.

L'adolescent prit conscience que s'il ne saisissait pas forcément la logique d'un événement, s'il n'en comprenait que partiellement les effets, il pouvait se contenter d'écouter cette mélodie intérieure, située au-delà de l'envie d'être rassuré. Peut-être que les murmures et autres chuchotis du hasard le conduiraient à découvrir de nouveaux moyens d'affronter les aléas. À l'instant même où cette révélation le heurta, Scott décida de se lever et d'aller vers cette journée sans douter de pouvoir y découvrir son propre courage. Il voulait le bien des gens auxquels il était lié et cela le pousserait à dépasser ses peurs, ses faiblesses et son ignorance.

Fort de ces convictions, il prit le temps de bâiller et de s'étirer avant de décider de passer sous la douche. Le désordre qui régnait dans sa chambre à coucher sembla soudainement l'agacer et constater le bazar sur son bureau ainsi que les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol un peu partout lui fit plisser le regard de mécontentement. Cela faisait longtemps que Scott se laissait aller dans les affres de son adolescence et prenait de multiples faux fuyants pour se justifier de son total manque d'envie. S'en rendre compte le mit à mal. Sa mère se donnait tant de peine pour lui offrir une vie décente et lui, il ne levait pas le petit doigt pour tenter de la soutenir alors qu'elle était seule à l'élever. Cela allait changer, il s'en fit la promesse tout en ramassant ses habits de la veille pour les poser sur son siège de bureau.

Il jeta un regard dans la pièce censée être son espace intime et il n'y vit qu'un inadmissible chaos qui n'avait pas de raison d'être. Il fallait que les choses se métamorphosent en même temps que lui. Il fallait qu'il se donne les moyens d'être à la hauteur des sacrifices qui avaient été faits pour qu'il puisse grandir dans de bonnes conditions. Les problèmes qui se profilaient à l'horizon de son avenir lui paraissaient tellement insurmontables qu'il devait commencer par ce qu'il pouvait arranger. Être digne de confiance et devenir un appui pour sa mère étaient des choses à sa portée. Oui, il devait se bouger le cul et arrêter de se complaire dans l'absence d'entrain, la négligence.

Déterminé à tenir cette nouvelle résolution, Scott se décida à aller prendre une douche. Il fouilla dans son armoire pour en sortir des sous-vêtements et du linge propre, puis s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de bain. Il posa ses affaires sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir fixé face à lui. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille au sommet de son crâne, ses yeux plissés de fatigue, son apparence globalement morne, tout cela l'énerva et il se retrouva à froncer les sourcils pour se destiner un regard acerbe. Il en profita pour se mettre deux trois claques sur les joues et se détourna de son reflet pour retirer son caleçon et entrer dans la baignoire.

L'eau chaude et vaporeuse eut l'avantage de délaver sa négativité et toute l'impuissance qu'elle charriait avec elle. Scott se détendit totalement sous la caresse fluide et libéra son esprit pour le laisser vagabonder. Stiles lui manquait cruellement. Sa bonhomie et son optimisme naturel lui faisaient défaut. À chaque fois qu'il était séparé de son complice de toujours, il paraissait plus enclin à s'abîmer dans la morosité. C'était son frère qui savait déclencher ses rires, c'était lui qui lui permettait d'exprimer sa joie de la façon la plus directe et pure. Il était comme une sorte de moteur à la confiance qu'il était capable de développer.

Scott avait besoin de Stiles dans sa vie et ces derniers jours, il éprouvait cette absence qui démangeait son corps. Tout était plus supportable quand il pouvait parler avec son frère, partager ses joies comme ses doutes. Désormais, il avait l'impression qu'un univers les séparait. Devoir assumer seul ses incertitudes sans l'humour de son meilleur ami pour désamorcer les malaises et dédramatiser ce qui leur arrivait lui paraissait si difficile. Tandis qu'il rinçait son corps mousseux, le jeune tenta d'oublier le ressentiment qui recommençait à l'envahir et les courants de l'eau sur sa peau l'y aidèrent grandement. Il se laissa porter par les agréables sensations qui glissaient sur son être et il s'en sentit tendrement revigorer.

Lorsque l'adolescent sortit de la baignoire, il se voulait prêt à affronter les inconnues qui parsemaient l'équation de cette nouvelle journée. Tout en s'essuyant méticuleusement le corps pour éponger sa peau bronzée, il parvint à se délaisser de ses pensées, pour simplement se confier à l'ambiance calme et sereine de l'instant. Il s'habilla rapidement et se peignit, coiffant ses cheveux en arrière par habitude. De toute façon, ils sécheraient de façon anarchique, alors il n'était pas utile de prendre une demi-heure pour tenter de les apprivoiser.

Quand, il eut fini d'observer son reflet après s'être préparé, Scott se détourna du miroir qui avait négligemment désembué et décida de sortir de la salle de bain. Il était prêt à affronter ce nouveau jour et son cœur lui dictait d'aller rendre visite au père de son frère, de constater comment il gérait les conséquences de la morsure. Ensuite, tous deux iraient voir ce qu'il en était du côté du médecin-chef des urgences, puis ils se rendraient auprès de Stiles et Derek. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son téléphone portable et le rangea négligemment dans sa poche, avant de fermer la porte de son lieu privé et de dévaler les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là, une étincelle de Lune s'éveillait tendrement. Quand le sommeil quitta Stiles, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il se contenta d'un sourire pour vivre pleinement la satisfaction de ressentir le corps chaud de Derek contre le sien. La face collée au torse velu de son compagnon, il prit une inspiration qui ressemblait à un rêve s'épanouissant tendrement sur son minois angélique. Il adora que les bras possessifs de son amant soient enroulés autour de son corps et il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été autant à sa place qu'en cet instant de pur délice.

Derek était son mâle alpha. Cette nuit, celui-ci l'avait revendiqué et ils avaient enfin complété le rituel charnel de leur accouplement. Eux deux, ensemble, c'était la seule évidence qui avait du sens pour Stiles. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques heures auparavant était au-delà de la joie partagée. C'était une sorte de communion mystique qui les reliait au plus profond de leurs êtres. Le nouveau chamane ne savait pas comment désigner cela et à dire vrai, il n'avait pas besoin de nommer pour connaître la nature de ce qu'il éprouvait. Cela était et il avait le sentiment qu'il attendait cette complétude depuis toujours.

L'adolescent profita encore de la chaleur, de la possessivité et de la douce odeur de son âme sœur. Il se laissa bercer par sa respiration profonde et mesurée, souhaitant s'appesantir dans ses songes. Il désirait égoïstement que cet état de quiétude qu'il ressentait là dure toute la vie. Mais Derek commença à bouger, signe qu'il s'éveillait à son tour. À contrario de ses envies, Stiles ouvrit les yeux et releva doucement la tête pour pouvoir contempler le magnifique visage barbu de son compagnon. Leur première vision fut un tendre sourire nimbé de sommeil avant que l'un et l'autre ne se rapprochent pour échanger un chaste baiser.

Les amants raffermirent leur embrassade et fermèrent les yeux pour savourer l'exquise sensation qu'ils éprouvaient à se sentir si puissamment liés, par-delà l'imaginable. Ils vibrèrent à l'unisson avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre pour s'étirer et reprendre pied dans cette nouvelle réalité. Et quelle réalité… Le salon, seule pièce du manoir qui tenait encore debout était totalement envahie de plantes grimpantes et ligneuses au travers desquelles perçaient les rayons matinaux du soleil. Si le matelas sur lequel le couple avait passé la nuit était manifestement épargné par la transformation qui s'était opérée ici, ils étaient à présent pris au piège d'un cocon entièrement végétal.

Derek et Stiles se redressèrent dans un mouvement synchrone, leurs yeux s'écarquillant de surprise pour exprimer le même effarement. C'était incompréhensible. Le plancher semblait s'être recouvert de mousses et autres herbes sauvages, tandis que toute la structure de la pièce était tapissée de lierres ainsi que des branches plus épaisses, laissant penser que des arbustes les avaient engloutis. C'était comme si la ruine du manoir s'était métamorphosée en serre sauvage tandis que les amants étaient plongés dans l'inconscience naïve du repos.

― Ouah bébé, c'est… fantastique, s'extasia timidement Derek.

Il releva lentement pour mettre un pied à terre et s'ébahir de la douce sensation sous ses pieds. Stiles resta assis sur leur couche, incapable de parler ou même de réfléchir de façon sereine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression que c'était trop pour lui, qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de canaliser un tel don. Quelles erreurs allait-il commettre pas mégarde avec le concours de son étincelle ? Son compagnon lui avait expliqué que ce qu'il avait subi était le fait de cette étrange étincelle qui stagnait en lui avant de s'éveiller de façon si extrême. Stiles avait été victime d'une inconsciente poussée d'intuition et la magie avait opéré au-delà de son propre consentement. Est-ce qu'il était encore lui ? À cette question, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Nu, Derek tournait sur lui-même pour embrasser la métamorphose des lieux d'un regard allègre, quand il entendit et sentit le changement d'humeur de son âme sœur. Il orienta immédiatement son attention dans sa direction et il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour interpréter tout ce qui perturbait l'attitude abstraite qu'adoptait Stiles. L'alpha fit un pas dans en direction de son jeune amour et tendit sa paluche pour l'inviter à s'en saisir. Le nouveau lycanthrope releva la tête vers son compagnon et son minois parut se magnifier dans la mélancolie. À l'aveugle, il posa sa menotte dans la main qui s'offrait à lui, continuant de contempler le visage de l'être éblouissant que le destin lui avait réservé. Stiles se laissa tracter par l'appréciable force de Derek et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Le jeune paraissait plus grand, debout sur le matelas.

— C'est notre union qui a recréé la vie Stiles, la nature nous accueille. Ton étincelle est en parfaite harmonie avec elle et c'est beau, tu comprends ? C'est beau, réitéra l'homme dans un souffle chaleureux.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, il sentait son sexe réagir et se durcir légèrement à tout ce qui provenait de son mâle. Découvrir cette magnifique confiance qu'il exprimait lui faisait de l'effet.

— J'ai peur de ne jamais savoir ce que j'engendre par instinct, d'être un loup-garou incontrôlable et merdique, dit-il d'une voix appauvrie d'intonations.

Ses propres doutes le firent déchanter, et Derek prit son visage en coupe, une teinte de tendresse dans la vigueur de son mouvement, comme s'il voulait lui secouer l'esprit en même temps qu'il cherchait à le réconforter.

— Les blessures de mon passé m'ont obligé à une telle maîtrise pour ne pas me déshumaniser dans la colère. Je t'aime, Stiles et je serais là, avec toi, quoi que tu fasses. Crois-moi, ton loup m'est fidèle et ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait nuire à des innocents. Je suis Ton Alpha, affirma-t-il, ses sourcils froncés de conviction, les iris rougeoyants de son rang se dévoilant dans la foulée.

Stiles acquiesça subtilement et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

— Appelle ton animalité et ramène-la à la surface de ta peau, commanda Derek, se reculant légèrement pour observer son amoureux qu'il gardait toutefois captif entre ses bras robustes et puissants.

L'adolescent n'eut pas même le temps de comprendre pourquoi, mais il sentit son corps réagir à l'ordre de son compagnon. Ses yeux prirent dès lors cette couleur d'un vert luminescent. Un duvet de poils soyeux commença à pousser un peu partout sur l'épiderme de Stiles, tandis qu'il vibrait des sensations transitoires de son changement naturel de morphologie. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent tendrement en même temps que ses canines. Derek sourit avant d'inspirer de soulagement.

— Maintenant, redevient humain, dit-il, une délicieuse autorité dans le voile de sa voix.

Les mutations qui venaient d'apparaître dans la stature de Stiles s'estompèrent gracieusement. Troublé, il se sépara lentement de Derek et lui exprima son étonnement.

— Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

L'alpha sourit et fit un subtil mouvement de dénégation avant de se rapprocher pour prendre les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes. Il avait besoin de le toucher, d'être auprès de sa réalité.

— Non, mais cette nuit, tu t'es transformé directement après ma morsure de revendication. Normalement, un mordu ne peut pas se changer avant sa première pleine lune, et c'est une épreuve très douloureuse. Ta métamorphose est d'une fluidité magnifique. Tu étais fait pour devenir comme moi, mon amour. C'était déjà en toi et il suffisait simplement de le réveiller. Hier, j'ai assisté à la plus belle naissance de loup-garou du monde, susurra Derek, le cœur affolé de bienêtre.

— Elle t'appartient cette naissance, je suis ton loup…

Le murmure de Stiles fut l'amorce de leur nouvel enlacement.

— Et je suis le tien, affirma Derek, un profond soulagement dans le grave de sa voix vibrante.

Son menton dans le creux du cou de son fabuleux amant, le jeune lycanthrope comprit enfin. La renaissance qu'il avait vécue n'était pas uniquement la sienne. Le monde de Derek avait subi une égale révolution, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent indissociables. Son tendre complice avait été malheureux avant de le connaître. Triste, contaminé de colère et de rage, il n'avait plus cru en rien. Maintenant, il y avait tant d'optimisme dans le cœur de l'homme que Stiles découvrait, qu'il avait forcément contribué à la transfiguration qu'il constatait là. Comme il était bon de se sentir si essentiel pour quelqu'un qui importait à son âme avec la même résolution.

Les fragrances de leurs envies s'exhalèrent de l'embrassade qu'ils partageaient au-delà du convenable. Pourtant, ils se séparèrent, ne préférant pas se perdre dans leurs sensuelles sollicitations, alors que tout avait changé autour d'eux, chose qui réclamait leur attention. Leurs regards communiquèrent silencieusement et le loup-garou de naissance en profita pour caresser la joue de son complice. Malgré la douceur de son geste, il y avait une sorte d'impatience en lui et Stiles comprit que son compagnon souhaitait reconnaître ce qui s'était produit dans leur sommeil. Derek avait besoin de découvrir les transformations qui avaient atteint les lieux.

Sous le regard encore un peu perdu de son complice, il fit quelques pas et choisit d'étudier les modifications qui s'étaient opérées là. Si le jeune n'avait plus de craintes, il ne ressentait pas non plus de curiosité pour ce nouvel écosystème qui était né autour d'eux cette nuit. Il était d'autant plus étrange que le fils du shérif se montre aussi hésitant, quand on savait que cela allait totalement à l'encontre de son caractère naturel, plutôt curieux de tout et cherchant infatigablement les réponses aux questions qui naissaient en lui. Derek s'accroupit pour passer les doigts dans les herbes folles, à ses pieds.

— C'est vraiment bizarre, murmura-t-il comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter recelait une sorte de secret intime que seul l'adolescent devait entendre. On dirait que la végétation n'a pas recouvert le plancher, mais que c'est lui qui est devenu ces plantes. Ça parait être la même chose pour les murs et le plafond. Le manoir n'existe plus en tant que tel, il est ce réseau sauvage de branches.

Les mots du plus âgé étaient empreints d'une étrange excitation, comme s'il était redevenu un enfant capable de s'émouvoir de la moindre originalité dont il faisait l'expérience. Cette attitude détonnait également avec le caractère quel l'homme-loup s'était forgé au travers des drames ayant parsemé son adolescence. Stiles se sentit émulé par le comportement craquant de son comparse, face à l'énigme de ce jardin d'Eden au cœur d'un endroit qui avait jadis été une construction d'homme. C'est sans s'en rendre vraiment compte qu'il partit prospecter à son tour dans cette bulle végétale, pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé là.

Il marcha lentement, fit glisser ses doigts dans les feuillages qui recouvraient les parois de la pièce, se laissa porter par les odeurs de fleurs sauvages que ses sens lupins lui permettaient de détailler avec une acuité redoublée. Quand il commença à marcher, il comprit ce que Derek avait voulu lui dire un peu plus tôt. Stiles ne perçut pas de creux sous ce qui avait été le plancher. C'était comme s'il évoluait dehors, la terre compacte sous ses pas légers, presque furtifs. Lorsqu'il se retrouva au centre de l'étrange chambre de ses amours consommés, il leva doucement la tête et ferma les paupières tout en redressant son menton vers le plafond de verdure.

L'éphèbe huma d'instinct l'air ambiant pour se délecter de l'explosion d'effluences indomptées qui apaisa subitement son âme. Les odeurs ici voulaient dire : famille, sécurité, amour. Ça sentait la tiédeur de Derek mêler à lui, la fraîcheur de la chlorophylle, les parfums subtils de l'humus et des boutons éclos. C'était les arômes d'un nouveau printemps aux prémices de l'automne qui commençait son règne partout ailleurs.

— Bébé, l'interpela l'alpha pour le sortir de sa contemplation olfactive.

Le jeune lycanthrope rouvrit les yeux et regarda son compagnon qui tendait l'index vers la couche sur laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit. Le matelas de fortune installé ici à l'aide de Scott venait de finir de se changer en une bosse de verdure aux allures accueillantes. Stiles fit quelques enjambées pour se rapprocher de ce petit miracle et s'accroupit. Il toucha d'abord timidement le lit de mousse et les agréables sensations qui naquirent au bout de ses doigts l'entrainèrent à désirer s'allonger là, pour vivre cette impression de confort naturel sur les moindres parcelles de sa peau. C'est avec le délice de l'inconscience désinhibée qu'il s'abandonna à éprouver la réjouissance de se rouler nu sur ce parterre moelleux, comme le ferait un animal serein.

— Ouah, il faut absolument que nous continuions à faire l'amour ici, souffla-t-il rêveusement.

Son corps était dans une recherche de plaisir manifeste et lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir constater ce que faisait Derek, il écarta les jambes et offrit ainsi la vue de son intimité à son amant, espérant qu'il le veuille avec une frénésie égale à la sienne. Ses paupières restèrent mi-closes et les reflets du soleil dans ses cils vinrent se poser sur sa vision, tel un filtre sublime qui semblait révéler l'aura flamboyante de l'homme en érection devant lui. Son compagnon était nimbé d'or, de lumière et sa carrure virile se tendait d'excitations.

— Stiles, nous… nous ne pouvons pas rester là pour toujours, à partager inlassablement le sexe et oublier le monde, bafouilla Derek, à contrario de tout ce qu'exprimaient ses palpables désirs. Il va nous falloir sortir d'ici à un moment ou à un autre.

L'aîné était clairement affriolé de voir son tendre complice dans cette position et sa voix rauque démentait la tentative de résister aux pulsions naissant en lui. L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre, partagé entre contrariété, raison et impérieuse envie.

— Nous n'avons plus d'habits, Derek. Toutes nos affaires ont été rongées par la magie que notre union a libérée. La nature a repris ces droits ici, laissons là s'exprimer en nous, encore. Viens entre mes cuisses, s'il te plait. Viens m'envahir de ta fougue. Il n'y a rien à faire d'autres sinon attendre que nos bêtas nous dérangent pour nous obliger à revenir à la civilisation et j'ai envie de t'appartenir sur ce nouveau lit, rien qu'à nous.

Les paroles de Stiles étaient fiévreuses, et toute son attitude venait soutenir ses contagieuses convoitises. Derek passa sa paluche dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il lui fallait faire un effort visible pour ne pas succomber à l'appel de la chair et son corps tout entier s'impatientait. Pourtant, il choisit de rester le plus stoïque possible et d'ignorer les caprices de son sexe dressé d'espoirs. Il soupira tendrement tout en se raisonnant pour s'insensibiliser à ses propres tentations.

— Le portable que m'a prêté Scott a disparu, il ne pourra pas nous contacter comme il l'a fait les autres jours. Faute de nouvelles de notre part, je soupçonne qu'il viendra directement les chercher ici. En bon bras droit qu'il s'apprête à devenir, il sera bientôt là. J'ai envie, je te jure que j'ai envie, tout le temps, dès que tu l'veux. Je bande comme un dingue tellement tu me fais de l'effet, mais je ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un soit témoin de ce qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

Les propos de l'alpha recelaient une séduisante tonalité de désœuvrement et la façon dont il bougeait le rendait vraiment craquant aux yeux de son jeune complice. Ce dernier se dit qu'il avait une chance inouïe d'être relié à cet être d'une si touchante sensibilité. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi personne n'était parvenu à lui faire réellement de l'effet avant qu'il ne rencontre Derek. Stiles avait cru qu'il était anormal, amputé, frigide, impuissant. Il avait longtemps considéré que son adolescence était une véritable calamité, une sorte de torture infinie au cours de laquelle il s'apprêtait à se transformer en un adulte minable et désespéré par ses multiples handicapes psychoémotionnels.

Aujourd'hui, il était toujours un adolescent, mais un homme-loup ténébreux et magnifique était devenu son compagnon d'âme suite à l'éveil de son étincelle chamanique. Lui-même s'était transmué dans cette magie, pour devenir un lycanthrope avec une aisance déconcertante. L'intégralité de ce qu'il avait pris pour la normalité de son monde venait de voler en éclat pour se redessiner dans le merveilleux et l'incroyable. Stiles ne savait plus qui il était, ni si tout cela avait le moindre sens logique, mais il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir et avec qui il se sentait enfin complet.

Il se releva, l'élégance de sa jeunesse pour magnifier les lignes harmonieuses de son corps aux teints opalins. Derek ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui et il n'exprimait qu'une irrésistible béatitude. Stiles lui sourit avec toute la délicatesse qui le composait et vint gracieusement à sa rencontre pour se perdre dans ses bras possessifs. Ils s'étreignirent affectivement, ressentant la même chose et c'était prodigieux de se retrouver à ce point en phase avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Tu as raison mon amour, chuchota l'adolescent. C'est que tu es si beau, tellement ce que je n'attendais pas. J'ai peur aussi. Si on sort d'ici et que tout ça s'effondre pour s'avérer n'être qu'un rêve étrange, un peu fou...

Il laissa ses mots en suspens et son compagnon l'enserra avec une possessivité redoublée, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était bel et bien là, dans cette réalité aux allures déjantées.

— Ce n'est pas un rêve, murmura-t-il gravement. Je serais avec toi, pour toujours. Nous allons devoir régler beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. Nos vies ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, et peut-être que nous devrons faire face à des menaces dont nous ne soupçonnons pas encore l'ampleur. Mais tant que nous sommes ensemble, je me sens capable de tout affronter, affirma-t-il avant de baiser tendrement la tempe de son amoureux.

— Moi aussi, répondit Stiles qui paraissait fragile d'émotion.

Il ferma les yeux pour pleinement profiter de la proximité de son âme sœur et donna libre cours à son besoin d'affection partagée. Il embrassa l'épaule de Derek et laissa ensuite traîner ses lèvres sur son trapèze, à l'endroit sensible où il avait plusieurs fois imprégné la marque de ses dents ces derniers jours. L'alpha vibra de plaisir et profita des douces flatteries dont il était l'objet. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne débandaient, et s'ils ressentaient encore la pression de cette urgence de fusionner, ils savaient calmer ce désir grâce à la suavité qu'ils échangeaient instinctivement.

* * *

 _ **RAR **:_

 _ **Kalane**_ _: Oh merci pour tes mots ! Je suis assez anxieux et j'ai tendance à me faire tout un monde de rejet au moment où je poste. Ton retour m'apaise un peu et ça fait du bien. Merci !_

 _ **Didinou**_ _: Merci beaucoup !_

 ** _Luna-xXx_** _: Oh c'est vraiment gentil. C'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de gros messages. Le fait de savoir que tu apprécies toujours est suffisant. Merci à toi de me soutenir._

 _ **Julie-deolivera** : Ton appréciation me va droit au cœur. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre est moins chiant que je ne le perçois alors. Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur, je te remercie pour ta chaleur humaine. Bisous_

 ** _Shinji Inu_** _: Oui ! Oh, J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. Merci pour tes mots et ton enthousiasme rafraîchissant. Biz_


End file.
